Ben 10 and Star vs the Ultimate Forces of Evil
by VanguardLuard
Summary: The story of Ben and Star continues
1. Battle of Mewni

The next morning after the big battle with Vilgax. Ben saw the note left by Star and started to read it.

'Dear Ben, Last night right after we got back home from our battle with Vigax my Mom was here. She told me Toffee has returned and took me back home to Mewni. Now my mom told me not to ask for your help because it would be to dangerous. But we have faced dangerous stuff before. So can you get Gwen and Kevin and go to Mewni. I will meet you guys there. Love Star.'

A day later Star was riding in a carriage as her mom was driving. Star used her wand to check on Ben, Gwen and Kevin and saw that they were getting ready to head for Mewni. "That's good they ae getting ready." Star said in a whisper

"Star!" said Moon

"Yes Mom!"

"Can you check on the High Commission for me?"

"Sure!" Star opened the door to the carriage. The door flung off and Star looked back. "They look alright. Still in there stasis." Then a crow flew after Heckapoo because its nest and baby birds were in. "It looks like Heckapoo is going to be an aunty! So how are we going to get them back to normal"

"Once we get to the sanctuary the Well of Magic should rejuvenate them."

"So Lekmet going to meet us there?"

"Yes he'll meet us there." Moon lied as she hided the fact that Lekmet died.

"That's good. Now what's up with the warnicorn?"

"What?" Moon then noticed that the warnicorn was getting tired. And soon disappeared. the carriage started to go out of control.

"Mom! What is going on?"

"It's the fritz. It causing all magic to weaken and fade." As Moon said this the carriage seem to down grade and then finally disappear. "This is okay. We are alright. As long as we have this magical path to guide us." Then crystals showing them the way disappeared. "It looks like we are setting up camp."

They got things set up. Moon tried to us magic to start a fire but it wouldn't work. She finally gave up.

"Don't worry, I got this mom." Star was about to use her wand when Moon noticed it was glowing green.

"Stop! It's corrupted!" Moon said as she stopped Star from using it.

"What? No! It's fine! It does this all the time. Glossaryck never cared." Star said as she stopped her mom from taking the wand.

"Glossaryck isn't here. And he probably not coming back."

"Wait! What do you mean?"

"Toffee has Glossaryck. And it looks like your wand is tainted by he's magic as well. It's the same magic I saw as I fought Ludo. Now lets start a fire and head for the sanctuary inn the morning." Moon started to go throw the her bags she brought with her. But there was nothing useful in there. Moon they saw that Star was starting a fire. "Did your father teach you that?"

"No! Ben did. Ben has toughed a lot."

Then Moon heard something and put out the fire with her shoe by stepping on it. They looked behind some bushes and saw several rats. "It looks like they are just scouts. We'll let them pass."

"Okay!"

Both Star and Moon waited for the rats to pass. One rat noticed the Magic High Commission tied to a rock and untied them. They flew with the wind. Moon started to run after them and Star was right behind her. Moon soon lost sight of them. "Where did they go?"

"They're there." Star said pointing to the top of a tree. "I guess we got to go."

"Looks like we have too." Moon and Star started to head for the tree. "I surprised you stayed hidden. I thought you were going to go out there to fight them."

"As I told you Mom. I have learned a lot a thing while I was with Ben." They started to climb the tree. "To be honest I have been in way worse situations then this with Ben and the others." Star whispered to herself. Moon then got trapped by the vines and Star came and helped her out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Lets just get the Magical High Commission and get out of here." They got to the top of the tree. And Moon saw the body of water. "There's the sanctuary." They got down from the tree and head for the water.

"So is that the sanctuary guardian?" Star asked joking a little as she was looking at the alligator that was on the shore of the beach.

"No! He's the Gate Keeper."

"Wait!? What!?" Star was in a little shock. Moon walked up to the alligator and got on her knees. Then Moon started to make a nose. It went back a forth between Moon and the alligator. Star looked at Moon like she has lost her mind. Then the alligator swam into the water. Then a pile of alligators popped out of the water. They were on top of the sanctuary. Star was surprised that worked and how the sanctuary looked like. They started to head into the sanctuary. "Wow look at all the Glossarycks." Star said noticing all the images of Glossarycks on the walls.

"Come Star. The queens of Mewni have been coming here for generations."

"So what do we do now?"

Moon started to turn a lever and three flower pods came out of the water in the sanctuary. "Okay! Now Star, put the commission in the pods. So we can revive them."

"Alright!" Star place one of the commission in each of the pods.

"Okay! I'm going to open the wellspring. So stand clear." Moon started to turn the lever again and ramps started to lower over the pods. Then black goo started to come out.

"Mom! Is it supposed to look all black?"

"No! It's not!" Moon said in fear. Then she turn the lever to stop it. They walked up and in the well they saw that the goo was all black.

"That doesn't look good. I have a feeling that this isn't not what its supposed to look."

"This is worse then I fear."

"What is it mom?"

They got of the tower. "Well it looks like we got to go with plan B."

"Okay! Plan B I'm already a head of you on that. I got a plan and ready to use it."

"I was think of using my plan B. And we'll talk about it after we get settled in."

"Mom I think my plan will work."

"Star you don't need to worry. This sanctuary is very well hidden. Now do you want Cream Corn or Corn Cream?"

"What?"

"To eat Star generations of Butterflies have come here in times of danger. We'll be safe for as long as it takes. Now do you have any change?"

"Wait! Your plan B is just to hide until it's over. That's a terrible plan B. I acutely have a plan that can work."

"I don't care if you have a plan. You're safety is my priority right now."

"You can't just give up as long as we got a shot. We can use my plan and defeat Toffee once and for all."

"Even if we did have the Magic High Commission we wouldn't be strong enough to defeat Toffee. So we are going to stay low until the situation changes."

"You lied to me." Then Star started to head for the exit.

"Star! No! You are not leaving."

Then Star stopped. "What else have you lied about, mom? I bet Lekmet isn't even meeting us her."

"Lekmet is dead Star. And it could happen to us too. Toffee won't stop till he finds this." Moon pulled out a glass with Toffee's finger in it.

"Wait! Did you get the from my closet? And you're just carrying it around?"

"It's to dangers to do anything but stay."

"No! I am not hiding her like you. This got to mean something. And as I said before I have a plan and it will work trust me." Star got out her wand and it started to glow.

"No, Star! The wands are linked. He'll find us."

"Like he won't find us with you carrying he's finger around. We have defeated him once. And I know me and my friends can do it again." The Star continued towards the exit again.

"Star! Stop!"

"Why? What happen to the cool warrior queen mom?"

"I was never a cool warrior queen Star. I was a happy go lucky girl like you. Then Toffee and he's monsters killed my mother." Moons eyes started to water up. Moon walked over and took a seat. Star came over an took a seat next to her.

"I thought you sent Grandma away someplace I didn't knew about." Then Star put her wand on Moon lap. They both smiled. "Tell me."

"I was about your age when it happened. I didn't know what to do. So I spoke to Eclipsa."

"Wait, Eclipsa. But she has been dead for hundreds of years."

"No Eclipsa is alive and I made a deal with her." Moon started to tell Star the story about her, Eclipsa and Toffee.

"So that is why you didn't become a Plumber."

"Yeah! This happened a few weeks after I meet Max

A few days have passed. In the Kingdom of Mewni. River was having a party it was pretty much dead. Then a portal opened up. Then Ben, Kevin and Gwen came throw it.

"Wow! What happened here?" asked Ben

Then River saw Ben. "Ben!" said River. Then he ran up and gave Ben a hug. "Ben I can't believe your here. have you seen Foolduke's monkey?"

"No, I just got here."

"Well we better keep a look out for him. I accidently tossed him out the window. Now what brings you here to Mewni?"

"Well Star left me a note saying to meet her at her castle."

"Really! Anyway she is not here right now." Then River started to search for something.

"River is there something wrong? She only left me a note. She's not in any trouble?"

River got a blank look on he's face. Then he started to laugh. "Not at all. Star and Moon just went on a little trip. And Moon asked me to keep and eye on things. But Star did leave me this to give you." River gave Ben a note that Star gave river to give to Ben once he sees him.

Ben opened the note and started to read it. 'Dear Ben, Sorry I couldn't meet you there. Me and my mom are going to bring back the Magical High Commission. Until we get back protect that kingdom. Then we'll all come up with a plan to defeat Toffee. Love Star.'

"So your saying you are keeping on thing?" asked Gwen as she was on the balcony

"Yes!" said River

"Well you might want to look outside."

"What do you mean? What's going on outside?" River walked out on the balcony and saw that some if not most of the people were scared. "What are you talking about. The people are happy if there king is happy. Let me show you." River talked to the people but it didn't go that well. And a monster started to head towards them. River then ran back inn and accidently locked Gwen on the balcony. River got all upset that he wasn't doing a very good job. He let out that he didn't know where Moon and Star are at. But soon Ben gave River a good talking too. And it cheered up River. He started inspire the people to work together. They all came together to confront the monster. But it was all a misunderstanding and the monster left. The people cheered for River. Then Ludo and he's rat army started to attack.

Sometime later with Star and Moon.

They got up as the sanctuary started to full up with the black goo. Moon just got up and noticed. She was freaking out and wondered what was happening.

"Star! Wake up!" said Moon. Star woke up and soon noticed the black goo as well. Then the room started to fill faster with that black goo. Star tried to get the Magical High Commission out of there pods. "Leave them, there is no time." Moon grabbed Star and head for the exit. The door wouldn't work. "There is no way out."

Star grabbed he wand from Moon. "Escape Room Blast!" Said Star as she blasted a hole in the sanctuary soo they could get out. They washed up on shore as the sanctuary sank. "What just happened?"

"I don't know. But my magic is gone."

"Rats!"

"It's going to be okay."

"No, rats! We got to hide." They went and hide behind a log. Then Moon took the wand back from Star. "Mom! You can't take my wand."

"It was mine first. No more magic till we find a way to stop this first."

"I keep telling you I have a plan. Just trust me."

"Star, no! It's to dangers."

"Then what are we supposed to do, mom?"

"I don't have a plan and I get it you got an idea. But right now I just want to keep you safe."

"I understand that but you got to trust me on this. I know what I'm doing."

"What we need is a new hiding place."

Then an idea came to Star. "I know a place. But you have to trust me."

They soon got to Buff Frog's place. Star knocked on the door and Buff Frog answered the door. Then Buff Frog hugged Star once he saw her. Star introduced Moon to Buff Frog. Moon wasn't that happy about this after she heard that he heard that he used to work for Ludo.

"Buff Frog do you mind if we crash her for awhile?" asked Star

"Of course I owe you for the tadpole seating." said Buff Frog

"Star, can I speak to you for a minute." said Moon as she took Star over to the side. "We can not stay with him. He's a monster."

"Mom, you got to learn not all monsters are bad." said Star

Then Moon heard a nose. "What was that? It looks like we have no other chose." Then Moon and Star entered Buff Frog's home. When they got in the house there was water all over the floor.

"You're in luck. It's the rainy season. Oh can you please not wear you're shoes in the house. I'm how you say germophobe." said Buff Frog

Star took off her shoes. "Buff Frog wonderful home." said Star

"Thank you. It's bit of a mess right now. please take a seat."

Moon noticed the slugs of the couch and got a little grossed out. "Are those slugs?" asked Moon

"Slugs keep furniture clean. I thought everyone knew that."

"I'll stand."

"Buff Frog! Where are the babies at?" asked Star

"Oh, I just put them down for a nap." Then the babies hoped out and jumped on Star. Then they wrapped there arms around there arms around Star.

"Oh, how cute you got little baby arms."

"Yes. All except for little Katrina. She a late bloomer."

"Aww!"

"Babies saw hello to Queen Butterfly."

"That's not really isn't..." said Moon before the babies tackled Moon so they could hug her.

"Star I have been so worried about you."

"Why? I'm fine." said Star

"Well when Ludo took your castle. I thought you know." Then Buff Frog moved he's hand across he's neck.

"Wait! Toffee has our castle?"

"Toffee is dead. Ludo in castle."

"Toffee not dead. Toffee inside Ludo."

"Oh that is so creepy."

"Dad is still in that castle. We have to go save him."

"No!" said Moon

"But he is your husband."

"Star I have made my decision. We stay here. Excuse me where's you're washroom?"

"Washroom?" asked Buff Frog

"Yes. I would like to freshen up a bit."

"She needs to use the bathroom." said Star

This made Moon blush a bit. As Buff Frog understood. "Oh, washroom. The washroom is out back." said Buff Frog

Then Moon left. "I'm sorry. My mom's got some monster issues." said Star

"Yeah! I have been getting a vibe from her."

"Yeah! We all are. But Buff Frog I came here for a favor."

"Of course. Anything for you."

"I need you to hang out with my mom. I need you to keep her busy while. So we can find Toffee."

"Toffee is very dangers. Do you have plan?"

"I have plan."

"You have plan."

"I have plan."

"Okay! When Moon returns I will distract her."

Then Moon got back only hearing the last bit of Star's and Buff Frog's conversation. "Distract me from what?" asked Moon

Buff Frog thinked quickly and thought of something. "This!" Buff Frog showed them a Ludo tattoo and this shocked Star. "I didn't want you to see it. Bad choses in past."

"Oh, thank you. So what do you monsters do for entertainment?"

"We could smash bugs." Then Star hit Buff Frog with her elbow. "We could play board games."

"Good idea, Buff Frog. I'll hang out with the babies in there room." said Star as she took the babies to their room.

Buff Frog quickly picked out a game. Star started to sneak out. They soon started to argue and found common ground with protecting there children. Buff Frog turned on Star and was sent back to the babies room. Star started to complain as she walked around in circles. Then Katrina started to talk to Star. The babies help Star sneak out.

"So what's the big plan for beating Toffee?" asked Katrina

"I'm going to find Ben, Kevin and Gwen. Then we are going to battle Toffee" said Star

"What is the plan after you find them?"

"Oh, I do not have one."

"What!"

"Yeah. I'm not that good at making plans. I was going to have Ben or Gwen come up with something."

Then Star started to head towards the castle.

The next day

Ludo was trying to rule the kingdom. But it wasn't really working. Ben, Kevin and Gwen got away but River was in the dungeon. They came up with a plan to free River. As they were doing it they ran into three people the musician the fool and a mime. This complicated the plan and Ludo sent River flying up into the sky. After awhile Star snuck into the castle and found Ludo and took the opportunity to attack him. But she was quickly captured and got some info what happened to her dad and warned Ludo about the want as she was taken to the dungeon. Soon Ben, Kevin and Gwen freed Star. They told Star what happened to her dad. But she was not that worried anymore. They started to work on a plan when Ludo barged in. Ben, Kevin and Gwen were quickly put in chains. Then Ludo took Star with him. Soon after Ludo left escaped from the chains with ease. Then the door opened showing Buff Frog and Queen Moon.

"Ben? Where's Star?" asked Moon

"Ludo took her. We got to hurry." said Ben

They ran out of the dungeon thru a hole that Buff Frog. Gwen made stairs to get up to the closest tower. Moon was shocked that someone still had magic. They all climbed up the stairs. They saw Star on the other tower.

"Hey, mom. Hey Ben. I'm sorry." said Star

Then Moon saw the spirit leaving. And figured out what was going on. "Star! Get out of there." said Moon in a worried tone. Then there was an explosion. "We got to get down there now." Gwen made a slide and the slide down. Moon grabbed Ludo. "Where is my daughter? What have you done with her?"

Ludo's eyes were pink. "Mom! I'm in here." said Ludo but Star's voice was coming out.

"Star is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Oh, thank goodness. Star where are you?"

"Well I am fine. But I don't know where I am."

"It's okay as long as your safe right there."

Star soon found out she was not alone. The thing reveled himself to be Toffee. Then he took control of Ludo.

"Hello, moon." said Ludo in Toffee's voice

"Toffee!" said Moon in fear

Ludo started to float up into the air. "Give us back Star."

"Oh, of course. But I would like something from you first. Something that belongs to me."

Moon pulled out Toffee's finger. "Take it!"

Star tried to tell her mom not to but she couldn't hear her. Moon gave Toffee the finger and he started to return. "Where is my daughter?"

"Bring her back." said Ben

"She's gone." said Toffee as he crushed the half of the crystal he has.

Everyone there was in shock and anger. Moon started to charge at Toffee and pulled out the wand pressing it agents he's heart. "I call the darkness onto me from deepest depths of earth and sea from ancient evils unawaken break the one that can't be broken. From blackest night I pledge my soul and crush my heart to burning coal. To summon forth a deadly power to see my hated foe devoured." said Moon trying to cast a spell but it didn't worked. Moon's eyes started to water.

Toffee pulled Moon's hand away. "Are you finished?"

Then there was a green flash. Then Rath picked up Toffee and swung him to the ground hard. "Now see here Toffee. No one and I repeat no one breaks a deal with Wrath without getting a major butt kicking." said Rath

Rath started to beat up Toffee tried to get away but he was not strong enough to fight Wrath.

While that was going on Star soon meet up with Glossaryck and they had a talk. Then Star did something that restored the magic.

With the group the wand flew up into the sky and repaired itself and changed. Then Star reappeared changed into a her Butterfly mode.

"Star!" said Moon glade that Star was back.

"Hi, mom. Where's Toffee?" asked Star

Moon pointed to Toffee who was still getting beaten up by Rath. Rath tossed Toffee to the side. Then Star blasted Toffee. Toffee body was just bone and black goo now. Star then flew down to the ground. Then Moon, Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Buff Frog dog pilled onto Star. They were all happy that Star was back. Toffee started to crawl and was soon crushed by a pillar pushed by Ludo. Moon then ran away as Star tossed Ludo into the void. Then soon River returned with some others that Ludo sent flying up into the sky.


	2. After the Battle

It was a few days after the whole battle with Toffee. The Butterfly family along with the Magic High Commission except for Omnitraxus as well as Ben, Kevin and Gwen. Was having a nice dinner in the castle.

"So Star when were you going to tell me that you and Ben were dating?" asked Moon

"Well you see... I was kind of afraid how dad would act. You remember how he acted after he found out I was dating Tom." said Star

Moon let out a chuckle. "Fair enough! My next question how could he turn into monster?"

"I was wondering about that as well. I remember him turning into tones of monster when he was doing the test from me." said Hekapoo

"Well for one they are not monsters, there aliens." said Star

"Ahh. What's an alien?" asked Rhombulus

"An alien is a race that is not native to ones planet. for example when I was on Earth I was an alien. And here Ben, Kevin and Gwen are aliens."

"Okay! I get it."

"But that still didn't answer my question." said Moon

"I used to have this thing called the omnitrix but now I have the ultimatrix. It hold the DNA of over a billion aliens." said Ben

Then Azmuth appeared on the table with a chase appearing next to him. This shocked Moon, River, Hekapoo and Rhombulus. Rhombulus was about to blast Azmuth.

"What!" said Star as she stop Rhombulus from blasting Azmuth.

"Why Star? Do you know this monster?" asked Moon

"I'm a Galvin." said Azmuth

"Why are you here Azmuth" asked Star

"I'm here for your wand Star." said Azmuth

"Like Star would ever hand over..." said Moon

"Here you go." said Star as she set her wand on the table.

"Star! Don't just hand over the wand like that."

"Don't worry mom I trust Azmuth. So why you want the wand?"

"I'm going to replace the damage crystal." Azmuth said as he opened the case he brought with him.

"What dose he mean by that?" asked Moon

"Oh! Well you see mom, Azmuth is the creator of the wand."

"Wait! What!"

Showing a new crystal like the one that was in the wand. But when he looked at the wand he notice the crystal was repaired. "It looks like the crystal was repaired. So I don't need to replace it. I guess I'll be going then." said Azmuth then he and the case disappeared. Star picked up her wand from the table.

"There is no way that monster made the wand."

"Mom, he's name is Azmuth, he is a Galvin and I believe he did made the wand. Ben trusts him." said Star

"He does but why?"

"I do. And the reason why I trust Azmuth is because he is the creator of the omnitrix." said Ben

Then a few days later Ben, Keven and Gwen said there goodbyes and head back to earth.


	3. Rest in Pudding

It was a sad yet cheerful event at Lekmet's funeral. Everything was going just fine then Star saw Glossaryck in the punch bowl. And soon found herself in the punch bowl. Moon saw this and quickly got Star out. And took her over to the side and started to talk to her. Star told Moon that she saw Glossaryck in the punch bowl. Moon told Star that he was dead. But Moon assured Star and told her Glossaryck was in her heart. Star was sure she saw Glossaryck. Then Moon gave her a little chant that her mom taught her.

Later on that night. Star was still seeing Glossaryck and she was starting to get scared. Then Star got out the piece of the spell book she still had and went to the sanctuary. She dropped the piece of the book down the well. Star soon just let him go like Moon said. Then a huge stream of magic flew out. She then saw Glossaryck. Then ran back to the castle to tell her mom.


	4. Clubbed Snubbed

"Kingdoms of Mewni each year we hold this dance to celebrate the peace between us. Welcome to the Silver Bell Ball." said Moon. As Kings and Queens from other Kingdoms were seating down next to each other. With the Princesses and Princes of those Kingdoms seating across from each other. With the Princesses on one side and the Princes on the other. "The rules of the Ball are the same as always. Each air will dance with all the others. Representing the bonds between our Kingdoms.

Then Pony Head floated over to Star so she could whisper to her. "Oh girl. What do you think of the line up this year? Be honest." said Star

"Well for one I already have a boyfriend. And second it's the same people as always." said Star

"Alright that's fine. But check out Prince Larry Kelpbottom. Looks like someone went up to him and hit him with a hottie stick."

"I guess it is nice to see everyone again. Hey Princess Jags."

"Hey." said Princess Jags

"Hi Princess Spiderbite."

"Hello." said Princess Spiderbite

"Oh, look. There's your annoying cousin." said Pony Head

"Yeah! I guess I should say hi. Hi!" said Star. But he didn't answered. "Hi Rock. Hi Rock your cousin. Over here. Rock Johansson! Okay, well he hasn't changed. Well it looks like Rich Pigeon got himself some new legs"

"Oh somebody's missing Star."

"Yep he's always late."

"Well this is were two met."

"Yep."

"Drama!" But Star didn't answer back. "Drama! Drama! Drama! Drama!" Pony head kept going till Star closed her mouth.

"Pony no drama this year. My mom said if I'm good I can go back to school on Earth. As well as hang out there. But I will come back for Princess stuff."

"Oh come on. You're the bomb at shaking up these dusty old traditions girl."

"Not this year."

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

this kept going on for awhile till Tom and he's family arrived. He took he's seat.

"Now will the dancers please stand for the commencement bow." said Manfred. They all stand up and they bow. Star noticed that Tom was bowing in a different direction then he should.

"Did you just see that?" asked Star

"Oh, yes! I think the whole room saw that. Girl your getting clubbed snubbed." said Phony Head

"What's that?"

"Oh it's just the best way to get someone all up in your business. Watch!" Phony Head demonstrated this with Prince Kelpbottom.

Star didn't understand why Pony Head was doing that. Then soon Queen Moon rang a bell. "Let the first dance begin." said Moon

No one moved for a while. The soon Tom got up. As Manfred announced everything that was happening. But Tom choose to dance with Princess Jags.

People were in shock that Tom didn't pick Star to dance with first.

"Oh great he is club snubbing me." said Star

"Yeah. And this is some next-level club snubbing. He want you back." said Pony Head

"Why does Tom always does this. When will he relived I'm not interested." The Star was more mad then jealous and took some deep breaths. Then Tom was done with he's dance. Then Star go up and chose to dance with Ritch Pigeon. The dance continued once everyone had danced with everyone they took a seat with there parents. The only two left to dance was Star and Tom. They both got up and they stood there. Queen Moon started to worry something was going to happen. Then Star walked up to Tom and asked him to dance. Both Star and Tom started to dance with each other.

"Tom I have to ask. Why was you club snubbing me all night?" asked Star as they danced

"What I wasn't club snubbing you. I know you are with Ben. So I thought I would do the right thing and give you some space and let it be your choice." said Tom as they kept dancing.

"Okay. For one giving me space doesn't mean pretending I don't exist that is just rude."

"I was just trying to be nice."

"I understand that but you could at lest acknowledged I was there."

Then they stopped dancing and Tom's started to catch on fire. "Look I don't know how to be nice. At lest I was trying." said Tom in anger as he flew up into the air.

"Oh, great!" Star whispered to herself. Star made a cloud to fly up to Tom's level. "Tom your causing a scene."

"Whatever Star! I was trying to give you what you want."

"What I wanted was to be your friend."

"What!"

"The reason I broke up with you because I didn't feel a spark anymore. But I still enjoyed the time we had. I even said I hope we can still be friend and I meant it. It's just you kept try to get me back together with that I hated."

"Oh! So if I didn't try that we could have just hanged out?"

"Yes. All I wanted was for you to treat me like a normal person." Then they noticed that there dads were fighting. "Oh great, now there fighting."

They continued to dance this time without the confusion between them. They saw this and stopped fighting. Then stopped soon after and parted as friends.

"This ends the Silver Bell Ball." said Moon

"Well I'm glade we settled that up." said Tom

"Same here. But I do hope my mom doesn't get mad because of that little fight we got into. That way I can still go to Earth so I can hang out with Ben and the other and go to school as well." said Star


	5. Fame

Ben, Star, Kevin and Gwen were watching tv as something came on. " _The Aliens are already among us._ " said a filtered voice. as images of Ben in he's different alien forms were shown. " _Strange creatures with unbelievable powers, aliens are real, but that isn't the amazing part. This is. All of the creatures you've just seen are actually alter egos of one man. His name is Ben Tennyson._ " Then an image of Ben appeared on the screen and it wasn't that good of a picture of him.

"You are so busted." said Kevin

"I don't think they got your best angle Ben." said Star

Gwen flipped through the channels and everyone was showing Ben in a different alien form and some were showing Ben wreaking stuff.

"Every channel, Ben, all weekend. Nothing but you wrecking things, and they know who are." said Gwen

"But nobody cares that I'm a superhero." said Ben

"More like super menace." said Kevin

"Well Ben is a little fames back on Mewni. But that's only for being my boyfriend. And the whole rebel princess thing as well." said Star as Ben got up and went to the door. Once Ben opened the door he was flooded by reporters. Then he closed the door.

"Okay, maybe a few people care." said Ben

"You should lie low for a while, maybe you should stay with Julie or on Mewni with Star. You might be fames there as well but at lest for a different reason." said Kevin

"My parents said I could stay over here on Earth for the weekend and I don't want to explain why the change of plans." said Star

Gwen looked through the spy hole on the front door. "But how do you get passed them?" asked Gwen

"That's easy." said Ben as he took out he's dimensional scissors. Then he opened a portal and Ben and Star entered it.

"Hey Julie we need some help." said Star

"What is it?" asked Julie

"Do you mind if we stay here? At lest till everything calms down." said Ben

"Sure. I don't see the problem with that."

"Thanks Julie." said Star

"Just so you know I have to go my tennis practice in an hour, but you two can stay here until I get back." Julie turned on the tv and the news came on.

"Cable news?" asked Ben

"Extra credit for A.P. Current Events. Whoa, this guy hates you, Ben."

"Welcome back to the Will Harangue Nation. Our top story it's got to be Ben Tennyson, 16-year-old high school student who's been outed as a one-man or should I say "boy" alien invasion." said Will as they same picture of Ben as before.

"Why does everybody use that picture?"

"Yeah. But I will say that picture does make you look sweet and goofy." said Star

Then Ben started to groan.

"Footage gathered over then past year, but only now do we understand that all of these seeming unconnected attacks..." said Will

"Attacks?" asked both Ben and Star knowing that was a lie.

"...were the work of Ben Tennyson in his various alien disguises for who knows what sinister purpose."

"How about saving the whole entire universe? How's that for sinister?" asked Ben

"Unbelievably, some people defend the action of Tennyson, claiming he's some kind of superhero. Obviously ridiculous, but that's not for me to say. No, I leave that to you, the viewer, in tonight's poll, "Ben Tennyson, threat or menace?" Call in with your vote."

Both Ben and Star reached for the remote to get from Julie. But she moved it out of there reached and turned of the tv. "Actually why don't you give me a lift to my tennis practice. After all you can't be to early." said Julie

Ben open a portal back home to get he's car. He dropped of Julie. Then Ben drove Star around for a while. "Maybe this is for the best. Maybe I can do more good as a public superhero than I did in secret. Sure, most people think I'm a menace now." said Ben as he drove he's car. After a while Benn dropped of Julie off. Then Ben drove around with Star in the passengers seat.

Star was looking at her portable mirror witch could connect to the internet. "According to this only 26% of adults viewers think your a menace." said Star

"Well that's not bad."

"And 74% think you're a threat."

"Well once people get to know me they will know I'm not a threat."

"If you say so."

"What that's supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Then they stopped as Kevin's car drove by and stopped with Kevin and Gwen in there.

"What's the emergency?" asked Ben

"Sometimes I think the only reason why you guys used to hang out with me was because I was the one who could drive." said Kevin

"Well, maybe at first."

"Ben!" said Gwen

"While you guys have been moping around and hiding from reporters, I've been working looking for a real problem." said Kevin

"Like what?" asked Star

"Oh you know, something we can hit."

"Ah." said Gwen

"I found the guy who figured out your secret I.D., Then blabbed it all over the internet. I say we go give him a piece of our mind."

"Best idea I've heard all day." said Ben

Then soon got to the building Kevin said the person was at. As they walked up the stairs. They were close to the door when the lights in the hallway went out. Ben got shocked. Then Kevin covered Ben's mouth.

"Shh." said Kevin

"Why are we whispering, anyway?" asked Ben

"Because the guy in there is the mastermind. We got to be ready for everything." Then Gwen knocked on the door. "What are you doing?" Kevin asked as he absorbed the metal of the doorknob.

Then the door started to open revealing a middle aged woman. "Oh. You must be friends of James'. JIMMY!" said the woman

"I'm coming, Mom!" called out Jimmy. Then he made it to the front door. Ben, Star, Kevin and Gwen meet Jimmy and he 10 years old boy.

"That's your mastermind?" asked Gwen

"Ben Tennyson! I'm Jimmy Jones. Great to meat you." said Jimmy excited to see Ben.

"Wow! It looks like you got a hug fan." Star whispered to Ben

Jimmy showed Ben, Star, Gwen and Kevin to he's room. They noticed Jimmy's room was full of stuff about Ben.

"Why did you do this to Ben?" asked Kevin in an angry tone.

"I-I don't understand. Do what?" asked Jimmy confused

"Ruin his life."

"I would never do anything to hurt Mr. Tennyson. I'm a fan." Kevin then picked up Jimmy by he's shirt. This scared Jimmy a bit.

"That's enough, Kevin. Put him down and let him talk." said Gwen

Kevin tossed Jimmy onto he's bed. Jimmy started to cry. "Dude, you are not gonna cry." said Kevin

"Stop being mean, Kevin, seriously."

"Whatever."

Ben brought Jimmy a tissue. "I'm sorry, Mr. Tennyson." said Jimmy. Then he blew he's noise.

"Why did you post that video?" asked Ben

"Well, I run a website." Then Jimmy walked to he's computer and took a seat. "I collect pictures of aliens that people have taken all over the world. I noticed that a lot of them came from Bellwood. So, I started sorting the pictures. Lots of them were wearing this symbol." Jimmy pointed the symbol of the omnitrix.

"And you pieced together Ben's identity from a picture of Ben wearing the omnitrix." said Star

"Yeah. I found stories all over the internet about how you've helped people and saved the world. I just thought everybody should know how cool you are."

"We know you were trying to help, but by revealing Ben's secret, you've made it harder for him to help." said Gwen

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd like the fame. You know, all the attention and money?"

"I kind of have fame already." said Ben

"What?"

"You see I'm kind of an alien as well." said Star

"Really? Nice disguise."

"I'm not wearing a disguise."

"So there is another race that's like humans."

"There's a few but not many." said Kevin

"So what does that have to do with Ben being fames?"

"Well you see I'm a princess where I from. And Ben you see is my boyfriend. And there is thing he did that inspired some princess. But that's a story for another day. But my friend Pony Head said there is merchandise of Ben being sold." said Star

"Plus the merchandise that being sold because of stopping that universe invasion. I get around 5,000 a month and 850 dollars from where Star lives." said Ben

"Well anyway show us what you've learned." said Gwen

"I've got pictures of a lot of your alien forms. Humongousaur, Goop, Jeffrey." said Jimmy

"Jeffrey? You thought I names one of my aliens Jeffrey? It's Jetray." said Ben

"Hmm, that does make more sense."

Then Gwen noticed a picture of an alien she didn't know. "Who is this one" asked Gwen

"I thought it was Mr. Tennyson. It just showed up a few months ago. All of the sightings have been in Orlando. Hang on. I've got some video." Jimmy showed them the video of the alien shouting out water on some guards and the camera.

"No sound?" asked Ben

"I was lucky to get the pictures. It's top secret."

"This sound like a road trip." said Ben

"I'll call Julie to see if we can borrow Ship." said Star as she pull out her portable mirror.

Kevin closed it before she could make the call. "Don't have to. We'll take the Rust Bucket." said Kevin

"You want to drive all the way to Florida?" asked Ben

"Not that Rust Bucket. The new one."

After they got back to Bellwood. Ben drove Star and Gwen to the location that Kevin told them to go. They saw dozens of broken down or decondition jets. Then they saw it. A shiny new green colored starship. All three of them were in shocked.

Kevin called them on Gwen's Plumbers badge. "Nice, huh? It was a standard Plumber-issue ship, but I've made some improvements." said Kevin. Then Ben drove he's car into the ship.

"What are the specs?" asked Ben

"Supersonic in atmosphere, subspace hyperdrive for effective FTL, bonus gizmos I've acquired here and there."

"Sweet. This is going to be the coolest thing I ever fly or drive." said Ben

"Extranet access. We can use our Plumbers badges to access any database on Earth, even secure ones." said Gwen

"Boring! Lets get this going." said Star

Kevin started the ship up and the started to head to Orlando.

"I found the source of the video. Security cameras in a top-secret NASA facility. I'm sending you the coordinates, Kevin." said Gwen

"Got them. We'll be there in two minutes." said Kevin

"According to this, they're building a starship"

"About time. Earth tech is so primitive, I'm embarrassed to tell my friend I'm from here. But I will say it better the Mewni now that is ultra primitive." Star got mad by that and she zapped Kevin not to hard to send him flying but hard enough to hurt him. Then the radar stared to beep. "Trouble. We're flying into restricted airspace." Then US jet fired missiles at them. Kevin was able to pilot the ship so it could dodged the missiles. All but one. "This is a brand-new paint job!" Kevin used a laser to cut a jet in half. The pilot was able to eject out just in time.

"Kevin! Those guys are on our side! You can't shoot at them!"

"No harm done. He ejected, and his parachute is only a little on fire."

Open it." said Ben. Then a trap door opened up under Ben that dropped him out of the starship. He activated the ultimatrix and hit it. "Jetray!" Ben flew towards the guy to help. But another jet started to fire at Ben. This hit Ben and then he got out of there. Ben then fired a onn the jet and only damage them enough to force them to get away and head back to there base. Ben headed for the guy again who was starting to fall faster. Benn soon caught him and set him on the ground. Ben was surrounded by soldiers. "Easy there. I'm here to help." Ben said as he had he's hand up.

"If you so much as twitch, you're going down." said a solider

"Whoa, whoa, easy there guys." Then Ben turned back to normal. "See, I'm just a normal human."

They took Ben and locked him up. Then after a while a General walked in with Star, Kevin and Gwen.

"Let him out." he ordered.

The person standing guard of Ben did as he was told.

"How did you..." said Ben in shock

"We showed him these." said Star holding up her Plumbers badge.

"Even though the Plumbers are secret, every government on Earth recognizes your authority in these matters." said General

"Turns out NASA has a problem." said Kevin

"A problem I understand is right up your alley." The General took them to a briefing room. "It's called the Orion. It's capable of traveling at 15% of the speed of light."

Kevin whistled impressed. "How?"

"Nuclear pulse drive. Once clear of the Earth, a series of atomic bombs explode, propelling it through space."

"Whoa."

"We've been building her for over 50 years. But now, only months from completion, a series of robberies has practically shut us down."

"Robberies?" asked Gwen

"A creature comes in here every night and steals pieces of the ship. Nothing we tried can stop it. I'm hoping maybe you people will have more luck."

They waited in the building. Then soon the wall was destroyed. Gwen made steps that she, Star and Kevin went down on. Ben tried to use the ultimatrix but it wouldn't work.

" **Uncataloged DNA detected.** " said the ultimatrix as its light turned yellow. " **Function not available. Please stand by.** " Ben kept trying to get it but kept say that.

The creature started to walk out with something.

"We can't let you leave unless you show us a receipt." said Kevin. Then Kevin absorbed the stone floor. As Kevin charged at the creature Gwen lifted the thing the creature took away from him. Kevin morphed he's hand into a morningstar and hit the creature in the face. Then he swung again send it into a wall.

Star pointed her wand at him. "Who are you?" asked Star

Then the creature shot water at the three sending the flying back. Gwen soften the landing a bit by having a field show up. Kevin and Gwen were knocked out. Star was a little weak. Her arm was shaking as she fired at the creature but she kept missing. He knocked Star's wand away from her and was about to attack her. When she went out cold.

"Hey! Seafood salad! Over here!" said Ben getting the creatures attention. Ben started to swing and kicked into the creature but Ben just bounced of him. The creature started to walk towards Ben. "That worked a lot better in my head." Ben tried to use the ultimatrix again.

" **Function not available. Please stand by.** " said the Ultimatrix

"I don't suppose you want to talk about this?" Ben asked as he kept trying to get the ultimatrix to work. He kicked Ben and then picked up the item he had before. Then the creature was hit by a yellow beam. But the beam didn't hurt him at all.

" **Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete.** " Then the lights on the ultimatrix turned back to green.

"What did you do?" asked the creature

"OH, now you want to talk." said Ben. Then he activated the ultimatrix and hit it. "Chromastone! Wasn't even sure I still had this one." Ben fired a beam and knocked the creature back as he dropped the item. The creature shot out a stream of water and washed Ben into some power cables. Ben was electrified and was out cold. The creature the ran away with the item.

It was a while till they all were back up.

"Ben are you okay?" asked Star as Ben started to wake up. He soon started to get up.

"We've got a big problem, son. The first few times that thing came in here, it stole shielding, a control system, timing sequencers." said the General

"But this time?" asked Gwen

"This time he took the engine."

"And by engine, you mean..." said Ben

"A nuclear bomb. Yes."

They rushed back to the Rust Bucket. Kevin and Gwen were working hard to find the creature. It took them 15 minutes to find the bomb. Thank to Gwen they were able to follow it underwater.

They soon got to an air pocket were the location was. They sneaked around not wanting the creature to know that they were there yet. They soon found him. And he was working on a ship.

"Now I get it. He's doing the same thing you do always do Kevin." said Ben

"Stealing?"

They got out of there hiding place and walked up to him. "I think he's just trying to fix up his ship. Am I right?"

"You are correct. Now leave me be. I want to go home, and I am two minutes from launch." said the creature

"If you launch your ship, the explosion will destroy all of Central Florida." said Gwen

"I'm not sure I see your point."

"Killing a couple million people isn't cool." said Kevin

"What if someone did that on your planet?" asked Star

"We can't let you do that." said Ben

"Also, there's some good theme parks here." said Kevin. Ben, Star and Gwen just looked at him.

"You would stand in my way?" asked the creature as he turned on the cable he was using and tossed it at them. Ben and Star dodged out of the way as Gwen put up a dome around her and Kevin.

"That cable is live. If I drop the shield, it'll fry us." said Gwen

Ben the activated the ultimatrix. "Spidermonkey!" said Ben

"I'll help Gwen and Kevin." said Star. Ben shot some web at the creature. Star was about to grab the cord.

"Don't touch it." said Kevin

"Help Ben stop the clam guy. We'll think of something." said Gwen

"We will?"

Star looked and saw Ben got pulled by the web he shot and was punched by the creature. "There is nothing you can do to stop me." said the creature.

Star fired a blast that send the creature flying back."I say it's a time to go ultimate." said Ben as he hit the omnitrix symbol. "Ultimate Spidermonkey!" The creature got up and shot a stream of water. Ben dodged the attack and punched him into the air. As he fell Star fired a blast and the creature was sent onto the cord that was on the shield that Gwen put up. The cord turned off and the creature fell tot he ground. Ben picked up the creature. "Give up?"

"Why should I?" Then Ben shot web from he's mouth wrapping the creature up. Ben attached the web to the roof of the cave.

"Wait the bomb!" said Star

"Got it! With ten seconds to spare." said Kevin after he defused the bomb.

"You did that on purpose." said Ben and the he hit the omnitrix symbol returning to normal Spidermonkey and once more to return to normal. He's eyes flashed for a second.

"Are you okay?" asked Star

"Y-Yeah, that's a little different. Time for you to start talking. Let's start with a name."

"I am Bivalvan. I came from a small planet in what you call the Andromeda Galaxy." said Bivalvan

"Long way from home. What brings you here?" asked Kevin

"I was kidnapped, along with four others, by a monster named Aggregor. We manage to escape him but crashed here on your planet."

"Where are the others?" asked Gwen

"I don't know. We were separated."

"Four aliens that aren't in the ultimatrix. That's pretty cool." said Ben

"Don't worry about your friends. We'll find them and get them all a ride back home." said Gwen

"And what about me?" asked Bivalvan

"Same deal. I'll call the Plumbers. They'll take you." said Ben. Then Kevin pulled out the bomb. "We'll make sure the bomb gets back to NASA." said Ben

"Not that we don't trust you, but we don't." said Kevin

The next day at school.

Ben was standing outside of school.

"Come on Ben. You have to go in sometime." said Star

"Well I could drop out. And stay with you on Mewni and we can just come back to Earth when we're needed." said Ben

"Oh, come on. Even if my parents were okay with you staying at the castle. You know you're parent would be angry that you dropped out of school."

"You're right. But everybody knows my secret. And if they been watching the new, everybody hates me."

Star leaned up to Ben and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Not everybody hates you."

Ben and Star were walking down the hallway. Everyone was looking at Ben. Then Crash and T.J. stood in the middle of the hallway in front of Ben. Then they soon started to clap and the rest of the kids joined in as well.

"You've helped a lot of people in this school. You're all right, Tennyson." said T.J.

This cheered up Ben.


	6. Hit Them Where They Live

Just outside Ben's house in the middle of the night. Max was fighting Seven Seven who was about to attack Sandra. Max was able to fight off Seven Seven. But he's arm got hurt in the fight. Sandra didn't even knew about the fight.

The next day

Ben was transformed into Rath with Star, Kevin and Gwen were trying to stop a train robbery.

"Let me tell you something, Rojo. Nobody robs a train when Rath is on the job!" said Ben. Rojo tossed a chain and it wrapped around Ben's arm. She started to drag him across the train. "Ow!" Ben said as he bounded on the train by being pulled. Kevin morphed one of he's hands into an axe and cut the chain as Ben came pass. Ben fell of the train and Gwen was able to save him. "Ow!"

"No thanks necessary." said Gwen

Ben climbed back on to the train. "That works out nice for both of us." The other two charged with a chain out. Ben grabbed and air bikes crashed into each other. Gwen but up a shield to protect her, Star and Kevin. They got up and pulled out basters. Star zapped the blaster destroying them.

"This is the part where you give up." said Kevin

"Next time, losers!" said Rojo

"Ain't gonna be a no next time, Rojo!" said Ben. Then he tossed a piece of one of the destroyed bike at Rojo. This destroyed the bike she was on. She fell on the train.

"Nice shot!" said Star

"I was kind of aiming at her head."

"Ben!" said both Star and Gwen

"I was just kidding, somewhat." Ben turned back to normal as the train started to get into town. "Well all's well that ends well. Anyway, this is our stop." The train stopped and there was reporters as well as fans were there and they started to take photos and asked questions. Ben let out a sigh. "When will they leave me alone." Then there was a big gust of wind. "What now?" Ben, Star, Kevin and Gwen turned around and saw the new Rust Bucket landed.

"What's the Rust Bucket doing here?" asked Star

"Let's see." said Gwen

They entered the Rust Bucket then it took off. While they were in they saw Max and noticed he's arm in a sling.

"Thanks for getting us out of there. So what is the problem that is so important?" asked Ben

"Your new found fame is the problem." said Max

"How?" asked Star

"Ever since the world found out about your powers, a lot of your old enemies have come crawling out of the woodwork, hoping to get revenge by hurting those close to you."

"Like who? I haven't seen anyone." said Ben

"And I was hoping to keep it that way. So far, I've been able to deal with them without your folks knowing what's going on. But now, well, I can't do this alone anymore."

"You should never have been alone, grandpa. You should have let us help." said Gwen

"All you had to do was tell us." said Ben

"You kids have enough to worry about." said Max

"This isn't right. There's supposed to be rules. Family is off-limits." said Gwen

"If that's how they want to play it, fine. One of those creeps comes after our families, we put them down. Permanently." said Kevin

"Meaning what?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"At first, I thought the attack were random, but I was wrong. They're organized." said Max

"Organized? By who?" asked Ben

"Yeah! Who is it?"

That night at a old abandoned carnival. Three people were waiting in a tent.

"He said he was gonna be here." Vulkanus

"Well, he's not. And I don't know about you two, but I don't wait around for anybody." said Charmcaster

"I agree. I didn't travel all this way just to do nothing." said Bugeye

Then Zombozo showed up holding a shovel. This scared Charmcaster.

"My apologies, you two. I'm usually quite punctual, but I got a bit caught up in my work. Good help is so hard to find. Particularly if you carefully bury the remains." said Zombozo

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. You're creepy and dangerous. That hasn't gotten your people any closer to Tennyson's family." said Vulkanus

"True, and that's why I've asked you here. I'm taking matters into my own hands. I need the best at my back, and that's you two." Zombozo pointed to Vulkanus and Charmcaster. "As for Bugeye I see you have potential."

"So, what do we do now? Every time anybody attacks Tennyson's home, they're beaten."

"Then the answer is simple. We don't attack them at home. We wait until they're not expecting us." said Charmcaster

"That's it exactly, Charmcaster. Now we're finally thinking like a team." said Zombozo

The next day Ben was worried that everything was alright with he's mom. Soon he's dad left. Star was using the all seeing eye spell to keep an eye on him.

After a while Carl was driving he hit something and had to change the tire

"See? What did I tell you? Pretty easy to take down now. So, who wants first crack at him?" asked Zombozo

"Only way to get to him, ugly, is by going through us." said Ben as he got there attention.

"Nice entrance. Your exits going to be even better." Zombozo brought out a spray bottle. He sprayed out the acid in it and hit a try as Ben, Star, Kevin and Gwen got out of the way. Then Gwen put up a barrier to protect them from the acid.

"That's not seltzer." said Kevin

Soon the bottle was soon empty.

"I've waited a long time for a rematch, Gwen." said Charmcaster as she tossed some seeds to the ground.

"Careful what you wish for." said Gwen

"Vitalis Eruptum!" The seeds burst open and vines stared to moved and digged into the stone and went under the shield. They wrapped around Gwen and lift her up into the air. Gwen dropped the shield.

"You're out of your league." said Vulkanus as he pulled out a blaster.

"Tell it to..." said Ben as he activate the ultimatrix and hit it. "Swampfire!" Then Ben was surrounded by bugs. Ben started to burn them off as Vulkanus fired at Ben. Star quickly fired a beam that countered Vulkanus blast and hit him send him flying to the ground. Star used her magic get free Ben from the insects. Ben jumped down to battle Zombozo as Star handled the bugs and Bugeye. Kevin absorbed a rock and morphed one of he's into blade. Then he freed Gwen from the vines by cutting them a bit. Then Gwen got the rest as Kevin jumped and rammed into Charmcaster. Soon Gwen but up and energy field around Bugeye. As Star fired a blast at Charmcaster. Ben fired a fire ball to knock the spray bottle.

"That's not funny." said Zombozo as he headed for the spray bottle. But Kevin was there. He morphed he's hand into a hammer. Zombozo then pulled out a bigger hammer then Kevin's one he morphed he's hand into. "Mine's bigger than yours." He said as he barley keeping the hammer up.

"Hey, clown, laugh this one off!" said Kevin. Then Kevin hit the hammer Zombozo was holding and he was sent flying up into the air and fell to the ground. Ben the fired a fire ball knocking Vulkanus down to the ground. Star finished Charmcaster who was not to the ground and Gwen had sent Bugeye to the ground as well.

"That's it, gang. We're leaving."

"Not before I put her down." said Charmcaster as she pointed to Gwen.

"You'll get your chance, I promise." Zombozo brought out a balloon. It inflated and then popped releasing confetti. This distracted Ben, Star, Kevin and Gwen long enough to escape.

Ben then returned back to normal. "Got to give him credit. He really improved his bag of tricks. The other one is still the same." said Gwen

"Wait! We've fought those other two before?" asked Ben

"Yes, you used to be afraid of clowns. And remember the summer cold and it messed up with your powers."

"I fought the clown with a cold?"

"No you fought the bug guy with the cold."

Ben then shrugged he's shoulders. "Well we fought a lot of people."

"Scared of clowns? Priceless." said Kevin

"Right now I'm scared that dad..." said Ben as he ran to the edge. He say that Carl didn't noticed at all as he finished changing the tire.

"He never even knew he was in danger." said Star

"And I'm going to keep it that way."

Zombozo, Charmcaster, Vulkanus, and Bugeye were soon back at there hide out. Charmcaster, Valkanus and Bugeyes were complaining. But soon Zombozo came up with a new plan to divide and conquer.

Later Gwen was with Sandra when Charmcaster attacked them. Gwen and Charmcaster exchanged blows. Then soon Zombozo knocked her out wit an electric shock.

Later that night at Ben's place soon after Gwen told Ben, Star and Kevin what happened.

"You lost her?! You were supposed to protect her." said Ben in anger after hearing he's mom was taken by Zombozo and the others.

"I tried, Ben. I'm... I'm sorry." said Gwen

""Sorry" doesn't get my mother back."

"Ben calm down. I understand you are mad." said Star

"Yeah, just cut Gwen some slack. She feels bad enough." said Kevin

"Well it's not your mother they kidnapped." said Ben

"Well if it was, I wouldn't stand here blaming people. I'd go get her back!"

Ben relived he was maybe a little hard on Gwen. "I-I'm sorry, Gwen."

"We'll find her." said Gwen

"How? Tracking device, Star or Gwen's spells?" asked Kevin

"She was taken by Zombozo. So I know exactly where to look."

"Where?" asked Star

Later the went to the old abandoned carnival.

"Be careful. They've got to be expecting us." said Ben

"If this is the right place. Just because he's a clown doesn't mean..." said Kevin as a red dot appeared on he's back. Gwen noticed the dot and put up as something shot at them. Then Star fired blasts from her wand once Gwen dropped the shield. "Okay."

"It look's like they know we're here." said Star

"This is a maze. We should split up. We can cover more ground that way." said Ben

"Really! Split up so they can take us out one at a time? Great plan." Gwen said sacristy

"Whoever finds them first calls the rest of us. No heroics."

"Never crossed my mind." said Kevin

Soon Ben and Star left and headed in different directions. Kevin was about to head off but Gwen grabbed he's arm.

"Kevin, we're here to rescue my aunt, not take the law into our own hands. Got it?" asked Gwen

"Unfortunately, yeah. We'll do this your way" said Kevin

Then there was a scream. Ben ran into the house of mirrors. Who Vulkanus was in hiding ready to strike. Kevin soon found Charmcaster. And Gwen found Zombozo.

Star was walking around the ferris wheel.

"Oh I got you." said a voice. Star turned around and saw Bugeye. "I was really hoping to get my revenge on Ben." Bugs then started to surround he's body.

"Okay! He just did that." Bugeye started to attack but Star dodge and fired a few blasts. The bugs protected Bugeye and it didn't look like it hurt him at all. This went on for a while Star did get hit a few time by Bugeye. But for some reason Star's attack wasn't doing anything. Then Star soon got an idea. "Well here goes noting." Star fired a green stinky ball in the opposite direction. The bugs soon followed it.

"Not again!" Then Star blasted Bugeye to the ground.

Soon Ben, Star and Kevin meet up and figured out that Gwen was with Zombozo. They started to make a run for it. Once they go there they saw Gwen and Sandra seating on a bench.

"Hey, guys." said Gwen

"Gwen? Mom?" said Ben still worried he ran over to Sandra. "Are you all right, Mom?"

"I'm fine, dear. Just a little concerned about Gwen's diet." said Sandra

"Where's Zombozo?" asked Kevin

"You don't have to worry about him anymore. We... came to an understanding." said Gwen

"What does Gwen mean by that." Star whispered to Ben

Ben just shrugged he's shoulders.


	7. Stranger Danger

It was a normal early morning on Mewni. Star was taking Glossaryck out for a walk. Before she headed to Earth to go to school. Glossaryck kept on saying Globgor it was the only thing Glossaryck has ever said ever since he came back. Then Glossaryck saw a squirrelicorn. He started to chase after it breaking the leach that he was on. Star started to go after Glossaryck. He went through a rose bush. Then a lady grabbed Glossaryck as Star caught up to Glossaryck.

"I am so sorry about your roses." said Star

"Oh don't worry. There just flowers. It's not like they were something really cool. Like a squirrelicorn." said the lady. Then she scratch the gem on Glossaryck head. He then strated to sleep.

"How did you do that?" asked Star in shock

The lady chuckled a bit. "He just looked like he needed a little head scratch. You sometime you just got to slow down and appreciate the feeling of a nice head scratch. Or the smell of a fresh bloomed rose. Or the taste of a candy bar." The lady then ate a chocolate bar and tossed the wrapper down into a bucket full of wrappers. "I might have some self-control issues."

Both Star and the Lady started to laugh.

"You know you look so familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Maybe. I used to visit this guarded a lot. Oh have you been to the Rose Tower? The view of the guarded is wonderful from there."

"Oh no, no. That has been condemned for like forever."

"Well don't let that stop you."

"Hey if you're around tonight you should come to the royal dinner."

"Oh that sounds delightful. But I may have other plans."

"That's okay. Sometimes I'm not always there for the royal dinner as well."

The Star heard the door being knocked down. There was Moon the Magic High Commotion as well as some guards there. "Star!" said Moon in a worried tone.

"Mom!" said Star shocked to see her. Then Omnitraxus ran up quickly to the lady picked her up and pin her to the wall. "What is going on?" Star asked confused

Moon went up to Star. "Star! Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"What! No! No one hurt me. I was just talking to that nice lady."

"Nice lady. Star that's Eclipsa."

"Long time no see Moon. How did that spell work out for you?" asked Eclipsa

"Not another word out of you Eclipsa."

"That is Elipsa." said Star in shock

The Magic High Commotion took Star into the Castle and washed her down. They called it decontamination after they started to do test on her to find any signs that Eclipsa could have done to her or if she was evil.

They even rigged a test to get her to say "I am evil". But Star saw through it. The test continued on. They even had a monkey check for evil flees. But Star didn't have any flees at all.

"Can you stop I'm not evil. Plus I need to get to school soon." said Star

Then Moon walked in. "Is she alright?" asked Moon

"I'm fine! I talked to Eclipsa for like two seconds and she was nice. No bid deal!"

"It could be a very big deal."

"Okay, but why?"

"Star she betrayed her kingdom. She abandoned her people. So she could run off with a monster."

"Yes, right. I knew that. Kind of selfish. Okay, then what? Did she blow everything?"

"No! They crystallized her before she had the chance."

"Wait! You crystallized for being in love."

"To a monster. And that's not all. She did respect the national order. She medaled in the dark arts and created her own chapter of dangers evil magic."

"Have you ever read it?"

"Of course not."

"Well I have and it wasn't that big of a deal."

Moon was starting to get frustrated at Star. "Chime in at anytime. You knew her, too."

"I saw her double dip at a royal ball once." said Hekapoo

"She told me she thought Rhombulus was annoying." said Omnitraxus

"Can you believe it?" asked Rhombulus

"Yes." said Star

"Oh, yeah! She totally used to eat babies!"

"Nope, nope, that wasn't Eclipsa. That was Bobipsa, the barbarian baby eater." said Hekapoo

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"I'm pretty sure Eclipsa was a pescaterian." said Omnitraxus

"Okay, guys, as fascinating and fact-filled as this conversation is, I'm feeling kinda done. The tests say I'm fine." said Star

"Star, please, these tests are for your own good." said Moon

"Ugh! I am good. And, it sound like Eclipsa didn't deserve to be crystallized. I mean, what's next, you going to crystallize me if I marry Ben or if I do something you don't approve of?"

"He's different Star. Ben has a device that turns him into monsters."

"Aliens! The correct term is aliens."

"Whatever!" Moon then turned to the Magic High Commission. "Give us the room." The Magic High Commission then left the room. Then Moon unhooked Star from the table she was strapped down in. "You know, when I first met Eclipsa, I trusted her, too. I didn't know any better. Truthfully, Star, you're very capable for your age, but..."

"Then why won't anyone listen to me?"

"It's complicated. Eclipsa can be very... convincing. For your safety, let me handle this."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm afraid the only option is immediate re-crystallization."

"What? No. No, no, no, no. That's so harsh. You can't just go crystallizing..."

"This isn't a debate, Star. I gave my orders to the Magic High Commission, and they're on their way to her cell as we speak. She's to be re-crystallized immediately." The Moon left the room.

"We'll see about that." Star said to herself as she also left. As she walked down a hallway. She saw Glossaryck and her wand. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Star soon got Glossaryck's attention. It took a while for Star to get Glossaryck to get the wand and leave the room. Star was reaching for her wand. Then Glossaryck sticked his tounge out at Star. Then Glossaryck started to flee. Star chased after Glossaryck. Then after awhile Star caught Glossaryck and took back her wand. Star then summoned Cloudy. She road on Cloudy as they head to where Eclipsa was being held. She soon burst into the cell and surprised them. "Rhombulus, no wait!" Star said as she tackled Rhombulus. Rhombulus fire a blast as he was tackled.

They all started to scream and tried not to get hit by the beam as it bounced all over the cell. "Turn it off!" said Hekapoo

Then the beam hit Rhobulus in his butt. "Ahhhggg! Ow! OWIE! Great... Now I got crystals growing outta my..." said Rhombulus

"Well, Star, you've caused quite the ruckus." said Moon

"Will you all just listen to me for one second? Crystallizing people is a serious punishment, and so far, no one has been able to convince me that Eclipsa deserves it." said Star

"Star, I know Eclipsa seems nice, but she can gat into your head and make you do things you don't want to do."

"Oh, my goodness, you're right. Giving you that spell to destroy Toffee was her idea. Oh, no, wait. You were the one who went to her for help."

"All right, yes, but..."

"And you made deal with her. When Toffee was destroyed, she'd be set free. Well, hey, Toffee's gone, and you wanna go back on your word?"

"But Star, look what her spell did to me." Moon sad as she took off one of her glove showing Star her purple hand and some darkened vein on her arm. "When I performed that spell, I could feel the darkness. Eclipsa is evil, Star. I know you don't believe it now, but if you wait to find out the truth for yourself, it'll be too late."

"okay, fine. If she is as bad as you say she is, then put her in a crystal. But she at lest deserves to have a fair trial."

"Oh, for goodness sake, fine. We'll have a trial." Star then started celebrate. "But I'm only allowing this because I want there to be no doubt amongst anyone in Mewni. And yes I'm looking at you Star. That Eclipsa is evil and deserves her fate."

"See Eclipsa? Around here, we believe in a little thing called the justice system." Then Star noticed they were leaving. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Well it's going to take a little time to get the trial all set up."

"Wait! You cant just leave her chained up in this dark and smelly dungeon."

"You know, I always enjoy gazing at the roses." said Eclipsa

The next day Star went to meet Eclipsa in the tower.

"Eclipsa." said Star

"Star. I was hoping you'd..." said Eclipsa

"Don't move. I gonna need some answers. Did you or did you not mess with dark magic?"

"Well... I did what I had to do for me. If the Magic High Commission and your mother think that's evil, call me a villainess."

"Wait. Are you in my mind? They said you could be in my mind, and I wouldn't even know"

"Definitely not. But if I were, I wouldn't tell you." There was silence for a bit. "That's a joke."

"Oh, that wasn't at all funny. But that's okay." Star opened her bag and Glossaryck jumped out saying Globgor. As he jumped on to Eclipsa's face.

"Glossaryck! Good to see you."

"Globgor!" said Glossaryck

"I need someone to watch clam him down before I take him to my friend Tom so he can watch him while I'm at school. So can you do that thing again?" asked Star

"Are you sure. I might corrupt him." said Eclipsa joking

"What?! Oh that was another joke." Eclipsa scratched Glossaryck's gem again to calm him down. "Okay listen, just because I didn't want you crystallized again doesn't mean I trust you. I just want you to be treated fairly. Although, this place doesn't exactly fair." Star said looking at the place and what kind of a wreak it was.

"Well, I love it here. Actually this was my room, you know. A lot has changed. But the most important thing is still the same." Eclipsa pulls back the curtain showing Star a great view of the garden. Star was in shock.


	8. Video Games

Ben and Star were out on a date. Soon they saw Ssserpent was casing some trouble.

"I got this." said Ben as he confronted Ssserpent. Ben then transformed Four Arms an old transformation he didn't knew he had. Ben defeated Ssserpent very easily. Star soon join up with Ben as he transformed back. Soon a helicopter landed in the middle of the street. A man walked out of the helicopter.

"Ben Tennyson. What a marvelous fight. You're even more impressive in person. I'm Oliver, world-famous video-game Producer, and I want to be in the business with you, Ben 10. We're going to make you the star of your own video game." said Oliver

"You think Star and my friend can they be in it as well?"

"Maybe they can be part of the story."

Later at Mr. Smoothy. Gwen was driving there with Kevin's car and doing it poorly. Kevin and Gwen exited the slamming the car doors. Soon Ben and Star left the Mr. Smoothy building.

"You are unbelievable!" said Gwen

"It looks like those two are fighting." Ben whispered to Star

"What? I try to teach you to drive, and now I'm the bad guy?" asked Kevin

"Do you think you can teach me how to drive? I know I don't need it. But I kind of want to learn." Star whispered to Ben

"Sure! I don't see why not." Ben whispered to Star

"You are worst teacher ever." said Gwen

"If you want to be mad at me fine, but don't take it out on the car. Look, Gwen, you have to treat a car like you treat a woman." said Kevin

"Go on."

"No. I sense I've made a mistake of some kind."

"He could say that again." Star whispered to Ben

"You never stop criticizing and doing that breathing thing." said Gwen

"I'm breathing wrong?" asked Kevin

"Ugh, you know what I mean that thing where it sounds like you're breathing, but it really means that I disappointed you somehow." Kevin let out a sigh. "Cut it out." Gwen said in anger then started to walk away.

"Oh, come on, Gwen. Don't pout." Then Kevin started to shot spit wads at the back of Gwen's head. She soon turned around an used her powers to block them. "Come on. Kinda cute, right?"

"Kinda disgusting. Are those spit wads?"

"To be fair, spit wads wash out. That gigantic dent you put in my front bumper..."

Then Ben and Star go in the middle of them. "Okay. We don't want to do anything you might regret." said Star

"How about this. I just told Star I would teach here how to drive. So why don't I teach her as well." said Ben

"That's a bad idea." said Kevin

"Then its settled."

"So you're going to take me and Star driving?" asked Gwen

"I will later. Right now I have to go get scanned for my video game."

"Wait your getting a video game?" asked Kevin

Later in a building. Ben was changing behind a cloth. Star and Kevin were there as well.

"Okay, Ben Tennyson. Are you ready for your close-up?" asked Oliver

Then Ben came out from behind the cloth. He was wearing a special blue suit with white balls on it. "What kind of game is it going to be and on what? Platform, Handheld, or P.C.? Action adventure, beat em up, RPG?" said Ben

"Dork." said Kevin in a cough. Star hit Kevin in his side.

"Before we can make any kind of game, we have to scan your movements into the computer. The suit you're wearing will help us with that." said Oliver

"So whatever I do will be in the game?" asked Ben

"Whatever all of your transformations do."

"Then lets get started." Ben activated the ultimatrix and hit it. "Humongousaur!" Ben started to move around and tossed some punches. Ben even tried a move that he never used before. But Oliver want Ben to use his normal moves. As Ben continued one of the balls fall off. "Uh... one of my balls fell off."

"That's okay. Try another transformation."

Ben hit the omnitrix symbol. "Nanomech!"

"Are you invisible?" Oliver asked not able to see Ben.

"No. I'm down here." Ben said as he showed himself from behind the ball that fell off before.

"The little guy? Lame." said Kevin. Star hit Kevin in the side again.

"Ben, the transformation is too small. We can't get a decent scan." said Oliver

"Oh. Okay." said Ben. Then Ben hit the omnitrix symbol. "Jetray! Did you know as Jetray I can shoot out of eyes and my tail?" Ben started to fly around a bit.

"You're already famous, but when we're done, you'll be famous and rich." They kept doing this for the rest of Ben's aliens. With some breaks here and there so the ultimatrix could recharge after awhile.

A few days later Ben was teaching both Star and Gwen how to drive Star was driving right now and she was doing well. Soon Star hit a hard.

"Star go easy on the breaks." said Ben. But both Star and Gwen were in silence from what they saw in front of the car. Ben looked and saw a huge robot. "Time to get out of here." Star drove back and spun around and continued to drive off. The robot started to chase after them. Ben activated the ultinmatrix and hit it. "Spidermonkey!" Ben climbed out of the car and onto its roof. Star started to maneuver the car around as she drived around the cars in front of them. The robot was not interested in the other cars. "Keep it steady Star. And keep hands at the ten and two o'clock positions." Ben then shot web at the robot but the web didn't stick to the robot. "Okay, that's going to be a problem." The robot started to fire lasers at the car. Star maneuvered around to dodged the lasers. Star and Gwen saw that there was road work ahead. Gwen soon made a ramp Star drove on it and the car jumped over a bridge and the road work. "Maybe it can stop Spidermonkey, but it won't stop Chromastone." Then Ben hit the omnitrix symbol. "Swampfire! Was not who I was going for. I can still make this work" Then Ben started to shot fire out. The robot used fire extinguisher foam to stop the fire. Ben then tossed some seeds out and the grew fast into vines. Then vines wrapped around the robots legs. The robot started to spray out acid on the vines. The vines were dissolved by the acid. The robot was once again chasing them.

"Ben, what should we do?" asked Gwen

"I got nothing." They soon drove under a bridge. As they drove under a minivan drove across the bridge with a similar paint job as Ben's car. The robot then started to go after the minivan. "Great. Innocent bystanders." Ben then hit the omnitrix symbol. "Jetray!" Ben started to fly after the robot.

"We're right behind." said Star. She turned the car around and then the engine turned off. Star tried to turn it back on.

The robot was still chasing the mini van. It soon fired a laser at the minivan. The minivan was about to fall over. Then Ben flew in and pushed the minivan back onto the road. Gwen and Star fired blasts from the side of the robot as they ran on steps that Gwen makes. Both Star and Gwen's blast didn't do anything to the robot. This distracted the robot for awhile so the mini van could get away. Ben flew up and fired his own laser at the robot. The robot reviled a mirror and it reflected the beams back at Ben. Ben got hit by the reflected laser and was fell to the ground. Then the robot left the area. Ben got up and returned back to normal.

"Are you okay, Ben?" asked Star as she came up to Ben

"I'm alright. I'm just confused. Why would that thing attack me, counter every one of my moves, and then go after someone else before running away?"

They soon got back home and saw Kevin on the couch.

"Done with your little lesson? Good something you need to see." said Kevin as he turned on the tv.

"Tonight on The Harangue Nation, exclusive footage of Ben 10's latest rampage. This carnage is typical of the destruction he leaves everywhere he goes. Well, I say it's time to stop him. I spent 14 million dollars of my own money to make sure that the menace of Ben 10 is stopped. I'm calling you out Ben 10." said Harangue as Kevin shot a spit wade at the tv. Then Ben turned off the tv.

"Kind of a coincidence with the robot today." said Gwen

"There is no way some tv blowhard like Harangue could behind a robot like that." said Ben

"But how else could he have gotten that video footage? He must have had a camera on the robot."

"We'll worry about that later. After tomorrow we have a test to take." said Star

The next day at the DMV. Gwen started to tack her driving test with Star waiting with Ben for her to get back so she could take her test. Ben and Star started hear some explosions. Ben and Star started to race towards the explosion. Ben activated the ultimatrix and hit it.

"Cannonbolt!" said Ben as he rolled up into a ball and started to speed off. Star summon Cloudy. Once Ben got there he noticed that the robot had a hook attached to the car. The robot let go of the car and focused on Ben. The robot fired a laser ben dodged them by rolling into a ball and rolling around. Then robot fired something on the ground. Ben land on it and was stuck to the ground. Ben tried to get up but he was stuck. "It's like it's ready for everything." The robot then hit Ben into the attic of a house. Star got there and started to blast at it. The blasted did nothing to the robot. In the attic Ben hit the omnitrix symbol. "Big Chill!" Ben flew out of the hole in the house. "But are you ready for this?" Ben breathed out and froze the robot. The robot started to heat up. "And, yes he was." Then the robot broke free from the ice. Ben got hit by a chunk of ice. Ben fell to the ground. Ben started to get up the robot started to fire lasers at Ben rapidly. Ben phased out of the and appeared on the next street over. "I can't have much power left in the ultimatrix, but I should have enough for one more try." Then Ben hit the omnitrix symbol. "Lodestar!" Ben tried to use he's power on the robot but it had not effect on it. "Can't magnetize him? What's it made of?" The robot started to attack but Ben was able garb the two off the robots legs that it was used to attack Ben. The robot shot out a hook and grabbed Ben's head. It lifted Ben up into the air and tossed him into a house. The robot followed Ben and the was about to attack him on the ground. Gwen and Star showed up and Gwen put up a doom around him. The robot attacked the doom and after awhile broke it. This knocked back Gwen and Ben retuned back to normal and fell to the ground. Star started to get mad and fired a huge blast. It sent the robot back a little. Then the robot left the area. Star ran over to Ben as he started to get up.

Soon they returned back to Ben's house. They were watching tv. Kevin shot some spit wades once in a while. The Gwen took the straw away from him.

"More exclusive footage of Ben 10 on the rampage. Reckless disregard for people, easily the most dangerous man in the world. Worse, our kids are emulating him. That's why I've spent 36 million dollars of my own money to put a stop to it. Tomorrow night, Ben 10. 8 pm. Washington Mall. I'm calling you out." said Harangue

"Guess I know what I'm doing tomorrow." said Ben

"You're not actually going." said Gwen

"Why show up on his schedule?" asked Kevin

"Well for one we'll know where he'll be at." said Star

"And I want to kick his butt." said Ben

The next day at outside the Washington Mall. Then the robot from before landed in front of Ben, Star, Kevin and Gwen. This time the robot had a screen and on it was Harangue face was on it.

"Any last word?" asked Harangue

"None that I'm allowed to say on television." said Ben. Then Ben activated the omnitrix and hit it. "Humongousaur!" Ben started and tossed a few punches. But he missed as the robot dodged them. After the robot dodged a few more then the robot brought out a flamethrower and used it on Ben. It didn't really do that much damage on him. The robot then fired two missiles at Ben. He was hit and was knocked back. Then Gwen and Star shot out blast at the robot. They were as strong as Star fired before. The robot dodged the blasts. Then it fired missiles at them. They dodged out of the way of the missiles.

Kevin absorbed the stone walkway. "Boost me." said Kevin. Kevin started to run then Gwen the launched him up into the air. Kevin punched the robot. The robot rolled once Kevin charged and tried to attack again. But the robot knocked him back. Thanks to that Ben was able to get behind the robot and lift it up into the air. Then rods come out of the robot and gave Ben an electric shock. That made Ben release the robot. The robot turned around and fired ten missiles at Ben. Ben put his arms up to block up to block the missiles. Ben was then sent back into the Washington Monument. He then noticed that it started to fall over. Ben started to grow bigger. He grabbed the Washington Monument and pushed it back into place. Kevin picked up a bench and swung it at the robot. It didn't do anything to the robot. Kevin ducked as both Star and Gwen each fired a blast at the robot. This knocked back the robot a bit. But it didn't do any damage to it. The robot fired at them. Gwen quickly but up a dome to protect her and Star. The missiles hit the dome and was destroyed. Both Gwen and Star were knocked back and landed on the ground. The robot picked up Kevin and then shocked him them tossed him to the side. The robot turned around to face Ben.

"It's me you're after, Harangue." said Ben

"Right you are. And it's close to the end of the hour. Better wrap this up." said Harangue

Ben tried to hit the robot but it dodged all the attacks from Ben. The robot then came in and shocked him. Ben was sent back into the water. "You scouted all my moves." said Ben. The robot fired lasers at Ben. He dodged out of the way. "The video-game scan. That's how you did it. Think, Ben. Something you've never done before. Maybe something from a game. Like from Sumo Slammers 4 Tournament Edition." Ben started to launch a furry of punched with his hands not in the fist. Ben hit the robot with the palm of he's hand. This nocked the robot back and it hit the ground hard.

"I don't want that thing rampaging around with my face on it." Harangue said as the robot went out of control and started to fire missiles randomly.

Then Star, Kevin and Gwen went over to Ben. "It's got counter measures for all my alien forms from the video-game scan."

"Not all of them, remember?" said Star

Ben then hit the omnitrix symbol. "Nanomech! Now what?"

Gwen got a straw from the trash and but it into Kevin's mouth. "Ben cooties." Kevin complained

"Just do it." said Gwen

"What?" asked Ben as Kevin sucked Ben up the straw and shot Ben out at the robot. Ben was now inside the robot. "What should I break?"

"Everything."

Then Ben got to work he took out a lot of stuff. Then soon the robot stopped moving and fell to the ground. Then the video of Harangue was gone. Ben flew out of the robot and changed into Way Big! He picked up and took it to where Harangue worked. "Looking for this?" asked Ben. Then he crushed the robot and it landed on Harangue's car. "Oops."

The next day at Ben's house. Ben and Kevin was watching tv.

"So, at the end of it all, Ben 10 tries to frame me for the damage at the Washington Mall. That's the way his kind twists the facts. But I'm not angry about that or the 170 million dollars of my own money that I spent. It's a small price to pay in the pursuit of freedom. But his childish vandalism of my classic car. It shows what kind of sick, depraved..." said Harangue as Ben turned off the tv.

"Dude, his car?" asked Kevin

Then the door opened and Gwen and Star entered.

"We passed our driving test." said both Star and Gwen as the showed Ben and Kevin their licenses.

"Good job you two. First round of smoothies on me." said Ben

"Okay. I'll drive." said Kevin. Then Gwen started to give Kevin a look. "What?! Just because you got your license, it's not like I'm gonna..." The Gwen hit Kevin with a spit wade. Then Kevin handed over he's keys.

"Ben do yo mind if I drive?" asked Star

"Sure." said Ben


	9. Escape From Aggregor

Ben was fighting a Yeti who was being controlled by Dr. Animo on top of a snowy mountain. The Yeti just tossed Ben.

"That all you got?" asked Ben. Then the Yeti grabbed Ben and lift him up and slammed him to the ground.

"It looks like you need some help." said Star how was with Kevin and Gwen.

"I can handle this."

"Really?! Cause it looks like you might need it."

"I said I can handle it."

"Oh, really, my dear Ben Tennyson. I've got the Yeti's mind!" Ben jumped onto the Yeti the two went at it again. "I, Dr. Animo, control the Yeti's every move!" Ben was knocked into the ground. "And I, Dr. Animo..."

"Dude. Stop saying your name. We know who you are." said Kevin. As he worked on dismantling a device with Star and Gwen near him.

"I, Dr... have activated my devolution bomb, which shall turn anyone within the range of its blast into a Yeti!"

This confused both Ben and the Yeti. "Seriously? That's your plan?" asked Ben

"That sounds dumb." said Star

"Kind of reminds me of the old day, doesn't it?" asked Gwen

"What, stupid plans? Guess so." said Kevin

"Silence! You won't be so smug once you and everyone else in this hemisphere are all Yetis!" said Dr. Animo

"Wouldn't the plural be Yet-eye? You know like cacti?"

"Octopi."

Star then noticed Ben was restrained by the Yeti. "That's it." said Star. Then she fired a blast at the Yeti. This got the Yeti to let go of Ben.

"Thanks." said Ben. Then Ben hit the omnitrix symbol. "Brainstorm!" The Yeti got up and got in front of Dr. Animo.

"Shellfish on ice? Delicious!" said Dr. Animo. He was using a head band on him his head to control the Yeti. Thanks to the head band on the Yeti's head.

"Ah, a battle of brainpower, is it? I'm afraid you, sir, find yourself greatly out matched."

"Get him!" The Yeti started to charge at Ben.

Ben shot an electric blast at the head band that the Yeti was wearing. The red light on the head band turned green. "Yeti, as they say in the vernacular, sic 'em." The Yeti turned around to face Dr. Animo.

"No! I am your master! Obey me! Heel! Sit! Stay!" Dr. Animo said as the Yeti got closer. Then Dr. Animo started to runaway. The Yeti was right behind him. The Yeti soon grabbed Dr. Animo by he's leg. The Yeti had Dr. Animo in the air. He took the head band off Dr. Animo's head and crushed it. "I'm still paying for that."

Ben walked up to them. "Your assistance was greatly appreciated. Go now. You are free." Ben shot another electric bolt at the Yeti's head band. The Yeti tossed Dr. Animo to the side. As the Yeti started to leave he took of the head band on he's head and tossed it to the side. Ben shot an electric blast at Dr. Animo. This lift Dr. Animo up into the air.

"Ah, but you've forgotten one thing. My bomb is still going to go off, and there's nothing you can..." Then Dr. Animo saw that his bomb was dismantled.

"Yeah. Taken care of." said Kevin as he, Star and Gwen walked up to Ben.

Gwen took out her Plumbers Badge. "Attention, Plumbers. Pick up in Sector 7G." said Gwen

"Roger that, Gwen Tennyson. We're already on our way. But why are you guys even out there? All the real alien action is going on back in your own hometown, right in downtown Bellwood." said the voice from the Plumbers Badge.

This shocked all four of them.

Later in Downtown Bellwood. A turtle was wreaking havoc around town. The police tried to stop the creature but nothing was working. The creature started to send out a hug gust of wind. The wind was so strong that cars started to be blown away. Gwen used her shield so she and Star could get closer. Star fired a blast that stopped the creature and send it to the ground.

The creature started to get up. As Kevin absorbed the metal from a car. "Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin." said Kevin

"So you like a cool breeze, huh?" said Ben. Then He activated the ultimatrix and hit it. "Big Chill!" The creature started to let out growls. "That's what they all say." Ben breathed out cold air. But the creature started to spin around blocking the cold air. The creature increased it speed and nocked Ben back. "Okay, so maybe you can hold your own against regular Big Chill. But I bet you're no match for..." Then Ben hit the omnitrix symbol. "Ultimate Big Chill!" Ben shot a fire ball at the creature. He dodged the attack. Once the fire ball hit the ground it turned into ice. The creature flew and charged at Ben. Ben dodged the creature he heard the creature growled as it passed Ben. "You said that before." The creature headed towards Ben. Then Gwen used her magic to catch the creature in a dome and slammed it to the ground. The creature stood up and growled again. He kept on growling. Kevin was ready to attack. But Gwen stopped him.

"Don't you think it's kind of weird how this creature hasn't actually harmed anyone?" asked Gwen

"Not weird, just lucky." said Kevin

"I think Gwen is right. It could easily could have. But its it doing this on purpose. All its doing demolishing buildings, cars, inanimate objects. Even know no ones that lucky." said Star

Ben flew down to them. "What, you think its another baby alien, Gwen?" asked Ben

"I am never changing a giant diaper again." said Kevin. Then Kevin charged at the creature. The creature dodged and hit Kevin nocking him to the side. Kevin was nocked onto a car. The creature was getting close to Ben, Star and Gwen. Then Kevin attack him from the side and nocked the creature back a little. The creature started to growl again. "Them's fighting words. Probably."

"I don't think it's talking to you." said Star

The creature ran up to Ben and tried to touch him. Ben went intangible and froze the creatures hand. It charged at Ben again But Ben flew around it and incased the creature in ice. Kevin ran up and uppercut the creature.

"You guys remember that dragon we fought who turned out to be an alien with a damaged translator?" asked Star

"Yeah. Good times, good times." said Ben

"Well our Plumbers Badges work as universal translators. Maybe we should try them now." said Gwen

"I swear, if it's another baby..." said Kevin. Then he used his Plumber Badge.

The creature's growls started to turn into words. "I had no idea how to find you, oh, great Ben Tennyson. So I thought if I went on a rampage, the famous hero of Earth would eventually show up to stop me. And here you are."

This shock Kevin. "Happy." said Gwen

"I have a phone number, you know." said Ben. He returned back to normal.

"Thank addwaitya it worked. I don't have much time, Ben Tennyson. I need your help." said the creature

After awhile Kevin, Gwen and the police were keeping people and the press back as Ben, Star and the creature were talking.

"Why do you need my help?" asked Ben

"Yeah, it looks like you can handle yourself pretty well in a fight, mister..." said Star

"Galapagus. Violence is not the way of my people." said Galapagus

"Well you could have fooled me." said Ben

"I am not here of my own free will. But at lest I was able to find the great Ben Tennyson, famed in song and story throughout the galaxy."

"You got a song about you Ben. I hope its better then my song." said Star

"You got a song about you. I don't think I have heard it." said Galapagus

"You see I'm the princess on a different planet and it's tradition there that each princess gets a song."

"I see. So its more of a local song."

"I have to ask why should we trust this joker? Just 'cause he's asking for help?" asked Kevin as he and Gwen walked up to them.

"Begging, if you prefer. I'm not proud."

"Let's hear it." said Ben

"I am from a peaceful planet called Aldabra, where, like the rest of my people, I ate grass all day and hovered above the ground, debating philosophy and enjoying the great gift of life. My kind lacks aggression. Fighting is not the way of my people. But on my short time on Earth, I've observed that your people fight constantly."

"Yeah? So, how did you know how to fight so good just now?" asked Kevin

"I learned it in prison."

"Told you he couldn't be trusted."

"You see one day, a stranger came to our world, with the amazing ability to absorb matter and energy, much like your metal friend here."

"An Osmosian? Doubt it."

"Lying is not the way of my people." Galapagus started to tell them what happened and about Aggregor. "And I haven't seen any of them since."

"That's the crash site in Florida where we found Bivalvan!" said Ben

"He's still there?"

"No! We had the Plumbers to take him off world." said Star

"He tried to fix the escape pod. But there was a little trouble." said Ben

"A little?" asked Kevin sarcastically

"So we helped him get home."

"And now it's your turn." said Gwen

"I am profoundly grateful to you." said Galapagus

"Just one more thing..." said Ben as he brought up his arm with the ultimatrix on it.

" **Uncataloged DNA detected.** " said the Ultimatrix. Then the ultimatrix let out a yellow light and stated to scan Galapagus. " **Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete.** "

Then soon a Plumber ship picked up Galapagus and left Earth.


	10. Demonicism

It was a normal day on Mewni. Star tried to get in contact with Tom so they could set up a time were he could meet up and hang out with her and the others. Soon Pony Heady showed up. She reviled that Tom was getting an demoncism. The got the location where it was being held thanks to Pony Heads ex-boyfriend. Thanks to Phony head distraction Star was able to sneak in. Star surprised Tom as she entered the tent that Tom was in. "What are you doing here?" asked Tom

"I'm here to stop you. From making a terrible mistake." said Star

"Look, what ever Pony told you its not what you think. I actually want this. I see you being a princess. I'm inspired. It's time for me to be a better prince."

"I get it. But what's happening outside it looks dangers."

"I'm the prince of the prince of the underworld. This will be an easy for me. It will just be in and out. All this stuff is just for show."

"So you just want to just zap all your personality away."

"I have problems and this is the only way to get rid of them."

"Tom I'm your friend. So you get angry. What's the big deal? Ben gets just as angry as you maybe even more thanks to Rath. But he doesn't try to lose his personality. He deals with it and try's to control it. Even thought he can't as Rath." Star whispered the last part.

"Well I have made up my mind and there is nothing you can do to change it."

"Fine! But I'm not staying here and watch you do this to yourself."

"I didn't invite you anyway."

Then Star left the tent. She grabbed Pony Head and they left. After awhile they saw blue fire coming from the place were the demoncism was being held. Star went back to she if she could help. But there was nothing she could do. She could just stand there and watch.

After awhile Tom soon got up in the tent he was in before. He saw Star was in the tent. Tom was relized that the demon that was making him angry was gone. Then the guy who preformed the demoncism told Tom that he has thousands of those demons still in him. Tom was told that he would have to go on a 13 year plan. Tom was both angry and upset that he was going to be angry forever. Star cheered him up like any friend would in that situation. She told Tom that he could live with his angry and it didn't need to control or defined him. Then Tom decided to not do this anymore.

They then left the camp.

"Well I hope you can come and hang out with me, Ben and the others?" asked Star

"Yeah I don't mind. Plus me, Ben and Kevin have become quite the good friends." said Tom


	11. To Hot To Handle

Ben, Star and Gwen just got back to the Rust Bucket after they were done searching for the other three missing aliens. But they say no signs of them.

"We got nothing." said Star

"I'm starting wonder about Jimmy's alien-sighting tip." said Ben

"Because ten-year-old internet fan geeks are known for their scrupulous fact checking?" said Gwen

"Jimmy's usually right, though. Maybe Kevin had better luck."

"Yeah, let's hope so." said Star

Gwen was looking a little down. "We should've heard from him by now. It's not like him not to call." said Gwen

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, its totally like not to call." said Ben

"I mean not to call me." said Gwen

"Oh." said both Ben and Star

Then Kevin's car drove into the Rust Bucket. He then exited he's car. "I found one of our missing aliens. This one's hot... really hot." said Kevin as he showed Ben, Star and Gwen the alien he saw with his Plumbers Badge.

"P'andor?" asked Ben

"Yep. And whatever he is inside that armor, we do not want to let him out."

"So how do we help him?" asked Gwen

"Help him? I'm gonna go back there and put a beating on him. You guys in or what?"

"We're supposed to be rescuing the escaped aliens, not attacking them."

"Fine, rescue what's left after I pound him."

"Yeah that's Kevin for you." Star whispered to Ben

"Yeah, but he is right." said Ben

"He is?" asked both Star and Gwen

"I am?" asked Kevin at the same time as Star and Gwen.

"Well, half right. We need to go back there to investigate." said Ben

"Fine. We'll investigate. Then we'll pound him." said Kevin

Later at the place where Kevin found P'andor.

"I'm not picking up any radiation. You sure this it the right place?" asked Gwen

"Yeah, and we need to find P'andor fast before he escapes from that armor." said Kevin

"But I thought nothing could penetrate it." said Ben

"Well except for the taedenite sample I might've accident left behind."

"Why were you searching for alien fugitives with a taednite sample? Is there something you aren't telling us?" asked Star suspicious of what Kevin was acutely doing.

"I might not exactly been searching for aliens. I mean, I was first. Then I heard a rumor about a guy offering big money to bust open a... difficult thing to bust open."

"And so you thought you'd pick up some extra cash by irradiating an entire city?" said Ben

"I don't know what irradiating is but they way you said it. It sounds bad." said Star whispered to herself.

"Well I didn't open it, did I?" asked Kevin

"No, you just left behind the one thing he needed to do it himself. And now we have no idea where to find him." said Ben

"Yes we do." said Gwen who was at Kevin's tool case that was wrecked. "Whoever touched this case last, he's close."

Later Ben turned into Humongousaur and was in the way of P'amdor and some other humans that were in the process of stealing a drill.

"Road's closed, losers." said Ben. The guy with the big hammer attacked Ben. After Ben was hit on he's foot he fell and landed on the guy. Star was attacked by the guy with the buzz saw. But she quickly fired a blast at him knocking him out. "I'd like a word with you boss." Then the guy that was driving a drill. Kevin and Gwen both had different options on how to handle it. Kevin wanted beat him up. While Gwen wanted to help him. Gwen tried to help but both Gwen and Kevin were sent into the wall. Star blasted the guy driving the drill to the others. "Enough of this. It's time to go ultimate!" Ben pressed on the omnitrix symbol on he's chest. "Ultimate Humongousaur!" Ben morphed he's hands and fired several missiles at the enemy. But they didn't hit any of them. "You mess with my friends, you mess with..." Then Ben hit the top of the cave they were in. The roof started to fall then Ben grabbed it so they all wouldn't get crushed. And Gwen put up a dome to protect her, Star and Kevin. Soon the danger had passed. "Sorry."

"I totally forgive you. Anybody can make a mistake." said Kevin

"Like leaving the taedenite behind?" asked Gwen sacristy

"For instance."

"Looks like P'andor got away with the drill." said Star noticing the hole that was made by the drill.

"Only because you three have been thinking with your fist instead of your brains." said Gwen

"Well, what were you thinking when you tried to help that guy?" asked Kevin

"I'm thinking he's scared, on the run from Aggregor, and probably starving to death. Wouldn't you be desperate to get out of that armor?"

"So desperation makes him trustworthy?"

"He'll never trust us if we keep attacking him."

"Ever think maybe he's sealed inside that armor for a reason?"

"Can I get some help here?" asked Ben

Thanks to Kevin the roof was fixed. "He's radioactive."

"Is that bad?" asked Star not know about radiation.

"Very bad! If we let him out of that suit, he'll kill everybody who comes near him."

"So that means we let him starve to death? That's cold, even for you." asked Gwen

"Not cold, sensible. You're the one who's not thinking strai... aah!" Kevin said as Gwen made him fall. "You did that on purpose!"

"I lost my concentration."

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Then Kevin left

"Gwen, Kevin might have might be right." said Star

After awhile Ben, Star and Gwen meet up were Kevin was. Just after P'andor was freed from he's armor.

"Kevin, are you all right?" asked Gwen

"Thought you were mad at me." said Kevin

"More like afraid you'd do something stupid." said Star. They noticed P'andor flying around.

"God call."

"Nothing I can't handle!" said Ben. Then he hit the ultimatrixbut Ben didn't change. The ultimatrix light turned yellow.

" **Uncataloged DNA detected.** " said the Ultimatrix

"Not now."

"He's just celebrating. He hasn't done anything." said Gwen. She lifted herself up into the air to talk to P'andor. but it didn't work and she got blasted. Gwen started to fall. Ben, Star and Kevin were shocked by this. Ben then activate the ultimatrix and hit it. "Jetray!" Ben flew and caught Gwen before she hit the ground. He flew Gwen back to Kevin. Both Star and Kevin were worried about Gwen with Kevin being even more worried. Ben flew at P'andor and tried to grab him but Ben flew right throw him.

"P'andor, you can't stay on Earth. Your radiation will eventually kill us!" Ben fire he's eye lasers at P'andor. But he just absorbed it.

"I appreciate the snack, aerophibian." said P'andor. Then fired a blast at Ben knocking him back into a wall. "But I sense a full meal nearby." Then P'andor flew away. Ben got out of the rock and flew after him.

"Go ahead say I told you so." said Gwen

"Forget it. You're almost always right, and you never call me on it. I do have a plan, though." said Kevin

"I'm guessing it has something to do with getting P'andor back in that armor." said Star

"You can say that." Kevin said as he fixed the armor P'andor was in.

Ben tried to stop P'andor by turning into one of his new aliens that he calls Water Hazard. But it didn't really work that so Ben turned into Big Chill. He tried to freeze P'andor but he melted the ice. After awhile Star, Kevin and Gwen who was carrying the armor with her power. P'andor was almost put back into the armor thanks to Gwen putting a dome around him. But P'andor was able to get free. Star fired a few blast but missed every shot. As P'andor got closer to Star and Gwen. Kevin absorbed the metal from the armor. Ben flew in and shot ice at P'andor to get he's attain. Once P'andor was distracted Ben got Star and Gwen out of there.

"If this stuff can hold you. I'm betting it can touch you." said Kevin. Then he tossed the armor at P'andor and send him and the armor through a wall.

Ben started to freeze the water that P'andor was in. Kevin stopped both Star and Gwen from helping because they both didn't have any protection. P'andor soon melted the ice. This got rid of the water. P'andor started to eat the full rods this caused him to grow. Both Star and Gwen went to the control room so they could help them out. Thanks to Star and Gwen, Kevin was able to absorb the carbon rods. This allowed Kevin to make P'andor shrink back down to normal size. Ben turned into Ultimate Cannonbolt! Ben jumped on P'andor, Kevin and the armor. Then rolled up and rolled around a bit. Then when Ben opened up Kevin was able to put P'andor back into the armor with some alterations that Kevin made to it. Soon the Plumbers came and took P'andor away.

"That leaves only two of Aggregor's former captive at large." said Ben

"Let's hope, they'll be a little more cooperative than P'andor." said Star


	12. Princess Tennyson

Ben and Star were riding in a carriage with Phony Head. Ben was in a familiar green dress. With Phony Head applying makeup on Ben. Ben whipped it off as soon as she was done. "Why do I have to wear this?" asked Ben

"Oh come on. They are expecting a Princess after all." said Phony Head

"I just can't believe I was invited as a special guess speaker. I understand I'm inspiring them but I think I should just tell them the truth."

"I agree. Why can't Ben just tell them?" asked Star

"No! They all look up to you and all that stuff. You don't want to disappoint them?" asked Star

"I guess you have a point there. Well at lest Kevin's not here so he won't make fun of me." said Ben

"That's true."

Then the carriage stopped fast. Phony Head got made and noticed they were at the school.

Once they got there Phony Head and Star left the carriage. When Ben tried he got stuck. Star helped Ben get out of the carriage. They were meet by an a woman that looked like she was in here late 30's maybe early 40's. She looked like a mewmen. She had black hair with a few gray strikes in it. She had it styled up into a bun. "Hello there I'm Mrs. Goodheart. I'm the new headmistress of this school." said Mrs. Goodheart

"So you took over after Miss. Heinous was kicked out." said Star

"Yes I was. I'm so glade you accepted this Princess Tennyson. They were disappointed when they heard the dance with the boy from the neighboring prince reform school."

"Why did it change?" asked Ben

"Well you see it was supposed to be a reward for both schools if all the students were good. But a few new students there messed it up. I knew my students worked so hard so I thought they would like to see your visit."

Mrs. Goodheart started to tell Ben and Star that she used to work at neighboring prince reform school with her older brother being the headmaster. She set up St. O's like the other school. Where she encourage there individuality. She uses a award system where students gain privileges as long as they don't cause trouble and keep a there grades above 70% or they would lose those privileges. This privileges include clubs, a radio in there room and even to leave school grounds on the weekends. She even gives them monthly rewards if the whole school mostly behaves for the month. Mrs. Goodheart started to show Ben and Star around the school. Ben and Star noticed the place was much different then it was when Miss Heinous was running it. They noticed the students were much happier with Mrs. Goodheart in charge of this place.

"Hey I got..." said Ben

"I got to say thank you." said Mrs. Goodheart

"For what?"

"For getting rid of Miss Heinous. That brainwashing stuff should have been dismantled like a 100 years ago. Plus I'm find of a fan you myself. You were the first princess to stand up like this."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I was kind of wondering why the princess that came from here were all so different. I guess that explains it. She was still using that brainwashing machine. Well anyway it is almost time."

Mrs. Goodheart took them to were the assembly was being held. She announced Ben as Princess Tennyson the other princesses started to cheer. Ben walked up to the mic.

"Hello students of St. O's. I'm glade to be here. As well to see you are all being happy being yourselves. There is something I have to tell you..." said Ben.

Then everyone heard the sound of a chainsaw. Then Miss Heinous car come out of a portal that was in the sky. Gemini got out of the car and let Miss Heinous out. This scared the students. Miss Heinous was surprised to Mrs. Goodheart was here.

"What are you doing here?" asked Miss. Heinous

"Well I am the Headmistress of this school." said Mrs. Goodheart

"No you not. I'm the Headmistress."

"Not anymore. After you were chased out of here. I came in to calm things down and stuff. I soon found out you have been using that brainwashing machine on the student. Brainwashing has been illegal for over 100 years and in over 10 dimensions."

"That's not brainwashing it's behavior reprograming."

"That's just another way of saying brainwashing. Once I told the schoolboard about this they fired you and promoted me as headmistress of this school."

"Well I could care less about that." Miss Heinous lied. "I'm hear to my revenge on Princess Tennyson. By humiliating her or should I say him." The girls started to whisper. "You see Princess Tennyson is not a girl he's a boy." The Princesses didn't believe Miss Heinous's clams about Ben.

"It's true. I am a boy. It's what I was going to tell you." said Ben. Then Miss Heinous started to laugh

"So!" said one of the princesses. This shocked Miss. Heinous

"Yeah! That doesn't change what he stands for." said a another Princess

"A boy can be a princess if he want too." said a third Princess

The Princesses started to cause a riot and made Miss. Heinous to get into her car and drive away. But in the chaos she was able to kidnap one of the princesses from the school.

Mrs. Goodheart thank Ben for coming by as well as apologized for Miss Heinous appearance.


	13. Starfari

It was a normal weekend in Mewni. Both Star and Tom were looking around some of the shops. Star noticed how bad the monster were treated there and thought it was not fair.

Once Star got back to the castle. She set a display to show to help her explain to her mom. She walked into her mom's office. Moon was a little shock by this. Then Star goes on a little rant on how monsters are treated and why they where separated from the rest of the mewmeans. Moon told star that monster were dangers. Star knew not all monsters were dangers. She even started to ask Moon why some are considered monsters and others were not. Moon explained some of them but soon got frustrated and told her to ask the royal monster expert. At first Star thought it was a monster but Moon quickly it was not a monster just someone that knows a lot about monster and her name is Doctor Jelly Goodwell. Then Star left Moon's office and headed to her office. The two got of to a great start but as time went on and Star noticed that Doctor Jelly Goodwell was kind of crazy and thought the monsters were more like wild animals. She even accidently blow up the dam. Star worked with the monsters to block the water. Then Doctor Jelly Goodwell went even more crazy. And Star gave Buff frog, Doctor Jelly Goodwell's old job.

Later in the garden. Star noticed Eclipsa by tripping over the chain she was chained to as she feeding the birds. Star didn't noticed the chain because her mind was else where.

"Hello there." said Eclipsa

"Eclipsa! There giving you some outdoor time." said Star

"Yes. And with real dragon chains too."

"Do you mind if a take a seat?"

"Sure." Then Eclipsa scooted down the bench. Star was feeling a little down. Eclipsa noticed this.

"So boy trouble."

"What! No!"

"Well you seem down. I just thought..."

"No. It's just I do have something on my mind but its not that."

"Why don't you tell me about it."

"You see there person called Aggregor who kidnapped five different aliens..."

"Excuse me for a second what are aliens?"

"Oh alien is just a term us for a being that's not native to a planet."

"I see. So if we were on a planet other then Mewni we would be considered aliens. I like this term. It's like a term that would include everyone. Anyway please continue."

"Well they were able to escape to Earth. Me, my boyfriend Ben, as well as my friends Gwen and Kevin are looking for them so we can help them get home. We already help three of them get home. We currently looking for the last two."

"I see. You just a little worried that this Aggregor person finds this missing alien before you guys do and send the alien home."

"Yeah in a way."


	14. Andraes' Fault

In the garden. Star noticed Eclipsa by tripping over the chain she was chained to as she feeding the birds. Star didn't noticed the chain because her mind was else where.

"Hello there." said Eclipsa

"Eclipsa! There giving you some outdoor time." said Star

"Yes. And with real dragon chains too."

"Do you mind if a take a seat?"

"Sure." Then Eclipsa scooted down the bench. Star was feeling a little down. Eclipsa noticed this.

"So boy trouble."

"What! No!"

"Well you seem down. I just thought..."

"No. It's just I do have something on my mind but its not that."

"Why don't you tell me about it."

"You see there person called Aggregor who kidnapped five different aliens..."

"Excuse me for a second what are aliens?"

"Oh alien is just a term us for a being that's not native to a planet."

"I see. So if we were on a planet other then Mewni we would be considered aliens. I like this term. It's like a term that would include everyone. Anyway please continue."

"Well they were able to escape to Earth. Me, my boyfriend Ben, as well as my friends Gwen and Kevin are looking for them so we can help them get home. We already help three of them get home. We currently looking for the last two."

"I see. You just a little worried that this Aggregor person finds this missing alien before you guys do and send him home."

"Yeah in a way." Then Star's phone started to ring. "Will you excuse me. I need to take this.

Earlier that day on Earth.

At Mr. Smoothy, Ben was there doing a promotion with them. He was even doing an interview with a reporter. As well as signing some of the customers cups. Ben was being humble and patient as he was there. But soon the Forever Knights showed up by blasting a hole in the wall. Ben then turned into Spidermonkey to battle the Forever Knights. Both Kevin and Gwen joined in as well. They were on the side watching the whole event. The people cheered as the fight went on. They thought it was all an act for the promotion. The Forever Knights were able to steal a smoothie machine as well as the Ben 10 souvenir cups.

Before they headed to Jimmy's place Ben called Star

On Mewni right when Star got the call.

She got up and walked over to the side so she could take the call. "Hey Ben." said Star

"We're having some trouble with the Forever Knights." said Ben

"What happened?"

"They stole a smoothie machine."

"Wait! They stole a smoothie machine. Why would they do that?"

"We are going to find out here soon. But we might need your help."

"Sure, I'll be there. Where is the portal?"

"In the throne room."

"Got it." Then Star hanged up the phone. "If you excuse me." Star headed off.

In the throne room. The knight in there surrounded the portal ready to attack whoever or whatever came out. Both Moon and River were a little considered by this. Then Star rand into the throne room. She started to head for the portal but one of the knight stopped he by grabbing her.

"Star why were you running for the portal. We don't know anything about it." said Moon

"Oh! Ben made that so I could get to Earth." said Star

"But weren't you going to stay here for the weekend?"

"Yeah. But you two are busy today and Ben said there was a deal with couples and well..."

"Okay. you can go." The knight but Star down.

"Thanks mom." Then Star went thru the portal and then it closed.

"What is it love?" asked River as he noticed Moon was looking a little strange.

"I don't know why but I got this feeling that Star is living a double life." said Moon

"Well you say she is. After all she is here on Mewni being a princess and on Earth going to school as well as having a boyfriend. So in a way you could say she is living a double like."

"I guess your right."

On Earth after Star got there. They soon made it to Jimmy's place to ask about the Forever Knights. Kevin was on Jimmy's bed eating cookies that Jimmy's mom made.

"Forever Knights, huh? I thought you were gonna ask me about the trans-fat conspiracy. The government wants us to get fat so they can sell us new clothes, only in a larger size." said Jimmy

"Maybe later." said Gwen

"I also think that Toon channel purposely makes one really bad episode of "Sumo Slammers" every season to get us to buy more toys"

"Jimmy focus! Forever Knights what's the deal?" asked Star

Ben thought for a second and maybe Jimmy might be right. Then Kevin finished the cookies. "Okay, nerds, I'm out of cookies." said Kevin

"I know they've been acting weird for a couple weeks now." said Jimmy as he pulled up some stuff the Forever Knight did. "Here they are robbing a pizza place, then two days ago, Benny's Burritos."

"They've stolen before. What's odd about that?" asked Gwen

"They didn't touch the money. They only stole pizza and burritos."

"Okay now that is weird." said Star

"Why don't we just asked them what's going on?" asked Gwen

"The Forever Knights operate in absolute secrecy. To get in contact with one of their leaders would take..." said Ben then Jimmy was able to get a Forever Knight on he's computer. As the Forever Knight started to talk it looked like there was a earthquake going off. But soon the connection was cut. Jimmy was surprised and in in shock. "We'll need an address, Jimmy."

Soon later at the address the Jimmy gave them. They saw a castle but it was all destroyed.

"This is the right place, all right." said Gwen

"Well was the place." said Star

"Someone's destroying the Forever Knights."

Later that night the group was in Ben's car with him driving. Star was in the passengers seat with Kevin and Gwen in the backseat.

"I like it better when I drive." said Kevin

"Shh!" said Gwen

"Go ahead, Jimmy." said Star

Jimmy was on a screen in Ben's car. "It turns out another castle was knocked down last month. They say they were remodeling. Yeah, right." said Jimmy

Then Jimmy's mom entered Jimmy's room. "Jimmy, are you ready for gymnastics class?" asked Jimmy's mom

"I'm not going to gymnastics class! I'm trying to help solve a mystery!" Jimmy shouted at his mom.

"Young man, you will do a healthy physical activity at lest four days a week or no computer. Do you understand."

"Mom!" Then Jimmy's mom turned off his computer.

"Gwen can you get him back?" asked Star not wanting to breaking it.

"Don't bother. We're here." said Ben as he stop the car. They got out of the car and noticed the place was on high alert.

"So, stealth is out." said Gwen

"Yeah, but to be honest I don't think we were ever good at stealth anyway." said Star

"I can agree with that." said Ben. Then he activated the ultimatrix and hit it. "Jetray!" Ben flew up into the air and got the Forever Knights attention. The Forever Knights started to fire at Ben. But he was able to dodge all the lasers. Star, Kevin and Gwen started to run towards the entrance. As the run Stat fired some blasts at the Knights that were firing at Ben knocking the blasters out of there hands. Ben flew down and knocked the Knights that were on the bridge. Some of the Knights inside started to but up the bridge. Star, Kevin and Gwen jumped an was able to slide down the bridge. As they slide down Kevin was able to absorb one of the Knights armor that was still holding that Ben knocked off. Kevin pulled the bridge of it hinges and tossed it in. The Knights that brought up the bridge started to run. Ben soon flew in and the heading farther in the castle. They came up to a group of Knight. They were about to battle.

"Guys!" said a voice. Then a few Forever Knight walked carrying a couch with Argit on it he was wearing a crown, cap and holding a staff. They lowered the couch.

"Argit?" asked Kevin confused

"Put down the hardware, boys. These are my friends. Go clean my room. It's a pigsty in there." Then the Knights left the area. "Great to see you, guy. Nice digs, huh?"

"I hate to ask this twice in one day, but are you see..." asked Gwen

"Yes. Yes, we are." said Ben

Argit snapped and the Knights that were carrying the couch before picked it up and brought it closer to Ben, Star, Kevin and Gwen.

"All right, Argit, what's the scam?" asked Kevin

"Scam? Oh, I'm... I'm hurt. Deeply hurt that an old friend like you would think badly of me, especially after I've gone to all the trouble of collecting the money I owe you." said Argit. Then he snapped his fingers again then a Knight brought out a box full of money to Kevin.

"Hello, beautiful." said Kevin

"Kevin!" said Gwen

"Right... there's got to be a catch. Look you know I love money more than anything in the world."

Gwen started to stare at him. "What did you say?"

Then he realized what he just said. "Almost anything in the world, but you'd better start telling me what's really going on here." He absorbed some stone and picked up Argit up into the air. "And I mean right now!"

"You don't want to take that approach with me." said Argit

"Why not? You're overdue for a beating." said Kevin about to hit Argit. Then an small earthquake happened. Then something came out of the ground and picked up Kevin, who let go of Argit.

"Kevin, meet my new best buddy, Andreas." Kevin tossed him a few punches but the didn't do anything to him. Then Andreas started to shack Kevin.

"A little help here!" Kevin said as he was being shock.

"Why don't you get your money to help you?" Gwen said sarcastically

"Okay, That's enough." Ben flew up and fired his laser at Andreas. He hit Ben sending him into a wall. Star fired some blast at Andreas but they just bounce off. Then Gwen put a doom around Andreas. He the started to shake rapidly and broke out. He was still shacking.

"Stop! Please stop! You're scaring him!" said Argit

"We're scaring him?!" asked Ben

"Easy, big guy. It's okay. They're good friends. Friends!" Soon Andreas let go of Kevin.

"Friends?" asked Andreas

"Yeah, friends. No one's gonna hurt you. It's okay." Then Andreas stopped shacking.

Then Kevin got up. "I feel like I was in a paint mixer." said Kevin

"I found him a few weeks ago. Poor guy didn't know which way was up. Now we're best buds."

"Argit is Andreas' friend." said Andreas

"Andreas moves through rock like we walk through air. And he can make earthquakes."

A yellow light came out of the ultimatrix and scanned Andreas. " **Uncataloged DNA acquired.** " said the Ultimatrix. Then Ben turned back to normal.

"Ben's a friend, too, Andreas."

"Not if you're doing what I think you're doing." said Ben

"And what's that, smart guy?"

"Making the Forever Knights work for you." said Kevin

"Making them? No. They chose to work for me so nothing bad happens to their nice castles. I'm providing a service."

"This is totally wrong." said Star

"That's right! You're using poor Andreas!" said Gwen

"He can leave whenever he wants. I couldn't stop him if I tried. But he likes it here with me." said Argit

"You're a dirtbag. Just because somebody's dumb enough to trust you, I..." said Kevin

"Do you mean Andreas or you?"

"You know what a concrete fist tastes like?" Kevin started to walk up to Argit but Andreas got in the way. This stopped Kevin from getting closer.

"Face it, Kev. No one can match up against my big buddy not the Knights, not you. How about a smoothy for the road? That's a hint. I'm telling you to get out of my castle."

"Yeah, we got that." said Ben

Then a Knight barged in. "Hey. What's your damage, lunkhead? Nobody barges into my castle."

"Your castle? So, this is your castle, is it?" the Knight asked

"It sure is. Who the heck are you?"

"I am Sir Dagonet." The other Knight stared to whisper to each other.

"What's your angle?"

"My angle? You mistake me, vermin." Dagonet reached for his sword.

"Now, w-wait a minute. big fella. Let's not get hasty."

Dagonet then pulled out his sword. "I, sir Dagonet, am here to restore the honor of the Forever Knights, which you have sullied with your alien filth."

"Shouldn't have sullied him, man." said Kevin

"I bring you our justice and righteous anger. You will be thrown in chains and taken to the Forever Knight's dungeon for your inquisition."

Andreas started to let out a small growl. "So, bottom line, you want me to stop being king of this castle and instead go live in a dungeon?" asked Arget. He thought for a second. "Yeah, I'm gonna say "No thanks." See, all these Knights in here, they work for me. Now you come in here and you try to tell me what to do? I say, you and what army?"

"Knights!" The other Knights started to point there blasters at them.

"That army." said Ben

"I'm saved!" Thank goodness you're here." said Argit running up to him.

"What?"asked Dagonet confused

"These guys are controlling a monster to take over your territory, and they made me the patsy, putting me on a throne and forcing me to wear this ridiculously soft and luxurious robe to make it look like I'm the one in charge."

"What?" asked Ben and Gwen

"He's trying to shift the blame to us." said Star

"If you think anyone's dumb enough to believe that..." said Kevin. Then Argit used his quills at them knocking them out. He try to play nice with Forever Knight but they still locked him along with Ben, Star, Kevin and Gwen in a cell.

Argit was worried about Andreas when they said they said they were going to slay him.

"Do any of your schemes ever work?" asked Ben

Argit looked back to Ben, Star, Kevin and Gwen who were standing by the back wall. "Hello, my scheme saved you lives. If you guys had busted into action when Knighty McKnighterson came in, we'd all be dead." said Argit

"I think I still have one of your quills in my butt." said Kevin

"Ohh. I'm surprised your money didn't protect you." said Gwen sarcastically

"Is she ever gonna drop that?"

"There is one thing you need to know about us girls. We never drop anything. And if we do it will be like 10 to 20 years till then." said Star

Then Kevin was hit by a cup that Argit tossed at his head. "Hey, stop arguing and get us out of here. You don't want to be inquisitioned, do you?" asked Argit

"Not our problem. You're the one who knocked down their castles." said Kevin

"Forever Knights hate everything alien. That includes you guys. After they kill Andreas, we're next."

"They're doing what?" asked Gwen surprised

"Yeah, yeah, Dagonet said they're gonna execute him summarily, and that's the worst kind. We have to save him! Please! He's my best friend."

"No one's killing anyone." said Ben. Then he activated the ultimatrix and turned into Goop. Ben flew through the bars and knocked out the Knight guarding them. Kevin absorbed the wall and pulled apart the bars.

"After you." said Kevin letting Gwen go first.

"Sure you don't want to hold the door for your money?" asked Gwen as she left the cell. Star followed right behind her. Ben then turned back to normal.

"Come on." said Ben

They left and started to head to where they were holding Andreas. Star was able to get her wand on the way. Once they got to where Andreas was being held they saw they were going to kill him.

"Well for once Argit wasn't lying." said Star

"Yeah! There planning to shoot Andreas." said Ben

Argit tried to sneak away. But Kevin stopped him by stepping on his tail.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Kevin

"I was scouting our escape route, taking point. That's the most dangerous position, you know." said Argit. But the other didn't say a word. "Look, Andreas had a great run, but no one lives forever. And we'll always remember him in our hearts."

Then Kevin picked up Argit. "You're coming with us, and you can stay on point." said Kevin. Then he tossed Argit right into the middle of the Forever Knights. All the Knights pointed there blasters at Argit.

Ben activated the ultimatrix and hit it. "Swampfire!" said Ben. "I don't think so." Ben charged in shooting a stream of fire. The Knights started to dodged the fire. Dagonet ran up and grabbed the weapon they were going to us on Andreas and fired at Ben. Gwen blocked the blast with a energy shield. Then Star fired a few blast at Dagonet. Hitting him and the weapon sending them to the ground. Kevin went up to Andreas and absorbed the wall and freed him. Andreas grabbed Kevin a hug.

"You're nice. Andreas sorry for shaking you." said Andreas

"Uhh! All right, buddy." said Kevin

Dagonet quickly got back to his weapon and fired it at Ben hitting him and knocking him back. He the started to fire at both Star and Gwen. They both dodged for awhile but soon got hit. He noticed Kevin, Andreas and Argit started to get away. He then fired at Andreas and the at Kevin as Argit hide behind Kevin. He went back to Andreas. Both Gwen and Star kicked Dagonet in the back. This cased him to drop his weapon and it got damaged. Both Star and Gwen started to attack. Dagonet knocked them away. He grabbed the weapon but it was to damaged to work. "Ruined. But there's still aw at to use it to kill the beast." said Dagonet as he ripped off the trigger. Then he started to mess with the dales. It stated to sound out waves.

"That thing's set on self-destruct. We need to clear out of here." said Kevin. Then Andreas started to shack the place.

"He's scared. How do you stop him?" asked Gwen

"Stop him? I just let him go until he knocks the building down. Then I give him a burrito." said Argit

"That's not helpful." said Star

"Knights, to me." said Dagonet. The Knights stopped and returned to Dagonet. "There's no escape for the guilty. The sentence will be carried out on all of you." Then implanted the device into the ground and then all the Forever Knights disappeared.

"You got to go. I'll wrap up the cannon in vines to muffle the explosion." said Ben

"Good idea. Ben can stay." said Argit

"Won't matter. The discharge for the cannon's AR-9 power cell will take out five square miles." said Kevin

"I'll bet Andreas could absorb the whole thing."

"Or we can just teleport it somewhere it wont hurt anyone." said Star

"Great idea." said Gwen. But Andreas didn't listen and grabbed the device and then started to dig a hole. They tried to tell him not to but it was to late. That castle started to crumble. So they escaped as fast as the could. Then the castle soon was all ruble. Ben, Star, Kevin, Gwen and Argit were okay. Argit started to dig through the rubble. He was angry that he lost all he's money. Then Kevin punched him in the face.

"Your money. What about Andreas? You used him. Now he's gone and all you care about your money." said Kevin as Ben, Star and Gwen having to hold him back so he wouldn't do something he doesn't regret.

"Sometimes I just don't get you, Kevin. None of you." said Argit

"No, you wouldn't." said Gwen

Argit then left. "Andreas set up counter vibrations that absorbed most of the blast. He saved us." said Kevin

"He saved everyone." said Ben

The next day before Star left Mewni for Earth for school she went to the garden.

She was a little depressed from what happened yesterday. Eclipsa noticed this.

"Hey, Star. Why don't you take a seat." said Eclipsa offering Star a seat next to her. "So what's the matter this time?"

"You see yesterday we found one of the missing aliens. But then something happened. We had some trouble with the other aliens but nothing like this." said Star

"Did Aggregor get him?"

"No. We haven't seen Aggregor yet. You see something happened that would have killed hundreds of people. He was able to save everyone but..."

"He sacrificed himself." Star nodded her head. "I see. I'm sorry to hear that."


	15. Sweet Dreams

Star was having a strange dream where she was flying around without wing and soon started to eat goblin dogs. Once she work up chewing on her pillow. It didn't take long for her to notice the wrappers on the bed. She wondering why there were so many wrappers. Then she chough up a receipt.

After School.

"Ben can I ask you if you can do something for me?" asked Star

"What is it?" asked Ben

"Something strange happened last night while I was asleep. And I was wondering if would keep an eye on me?"

"Sure I don't mind."

Star went into more detail.

That night after everyone was asleep thank goodness Moon said it was okay for Ben to stay the night. But River told them they better not be up to any funny business. Star told he dad they weren't going.

Star's plane was for Ben to watch her as she sleep but not in a creepy way. Star went to sleep. Then soon Glossaryck jumped onto Ben's lap. Then after awhile he fell asleep. Ben was asleep for awhile.

Then soon Ben woke up. Once he did he noticed a gold portal on Star's bed. Then Star came through the portal and she was in her butterfly. She was carrying a food truck. The portal soon closed. And Star dropped the truck onto her bed destroying both. Star landed and turned back to normal and fell to the ground asleep. Ben went over and woke Star up.

"Okay you were right. There is something going on." said Ben

"Ben, what happened?" asked Star

"I will admit I fell a sleep. But I woke up there was a portal and you came through it."

"With out dimensional scissors?"

"When you came out of the portal you were in that Butterfly form."

"Well that shouldn't be happening."

The next morning at breakfast.

"Hey, mom you know that butterfly form you transform into when you want to scare people." said Star

"Its not for scaring people Star." said Moon

"Yeah, I know most of the time you use it you scare people. Might I ask does it happen when you don't want too?"

"The only time is during me Mewberty. Then after that it takes years of training."

"That's good. But what if it did happened randomly."

"Star it doesn't happen randomly. It happens in times of need. Like when you defeated Toffee."

"But if it did happened randomly."

"Catastrophe! Yes! We'd have to put you in the dungeon!" said River

"River!" said Moon wanting him to stop talking.

"No! Then the Magic High Commission would come and take you away! There'd be weeks of examinations. You'd be locked away forever!" Star started to lower in her seat.

"River, please." Moon tried again to stop River from talking.

"I mea, if this happened, eventually we'd just have to adopt a new princess."

"River, enough! Star is everything all right?"

"Yeah everything is fine." Star lied

"Are you sure?"

"Its just having these weird dreams about my butterfly form."

"Ahh. The butterfly dreams."

"What?"

"The butterfly dreams. When you dream your in your butterfly mode but don't have control of it."

"How did you know?"

"I went through these dreams as well. I would say I was around your age. You get them after you change into your butterfly form in stressful circumstances. But don't worry they should stop in a week or two."

Later that night. Star fixed her bed with magic.

"Okay, let's try this again." said Star

Ben helped Star chain herself up. "So this is supposed to keep you from changing into butterfly mode?" asked Ben

"I don't know! But at lest if I do I won't be able to go anywhere."

"I guess so." Then Star started to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just remembered the time you went out of control like this with Big Chill. This kind of reminds of that."

"Yeah. I guess it is."

"Oh and don't fall asleep."

"I'll try not to and if I do change this chain will alert me." Ben said as he hocked a small chain to the chain around one of Star's leg.

Star soon fell a sleep. Then Glossaryck jumped onto Ben's lamp. Ben unhocked himself and put Glossaryck outside of the room. He hocked himself back up by his leg.

After awhile Ben fell asleep. But after awhile Ben woke up by something hitting his head. Ben noticed Star was in her butterfly mode with a portal was open above her bed. The portal was sucking into it and Star was trying to get free from the chains. The bed and the chain started to fall apart as they were sucked into the portal. And thanks to chain on Ben's leg he was pulled in with Star. Star was free from the chains except the one that kept Ben connected to her. Star was flying through the void as she dodged rocks. Ben made sure he wouldn't get hit he soon noticed Ludo.

Ben started to pull on the chain to climb up to Star. "Star!" said Ben calling out for her as he grabbed her leg.

"Ben!" said Star looking at him.

"Star we need to get out of here. Quick for the portal."

"Portal?" Then Star realized what was happening. She grabbed Ben and started to fly towards the portal. Stars wings started to disappeared and she quickly was returned back to normal. "This is not good."

"Don't worry I got this." Ben activated the ultimatrix and hit it. "Big Chill!" Ben spread he's wings and grabbed Star. He then started to fly for the portal. Once they went through they saw Eclipsa about to toss Glossaryck tied in a make shift rope. This shocked Eclipsa as Ben landed and set Star down.

"Well this surprising. Star might I ask who is this?" asked Eclipsa

"Oh right have introduced you two. Ben, Eclipsa. Eclipsa, Ben." said Star

"So this is the so called Queen of Darkness. To be honest I thought she would look a lot more creepy look or sinister." said Ben

"I would say the same thing about you. I fought Star's boyfriend looked like a human. Unless Moon doesn't know about him." said Eclipsa

"Well to be honest I don't normally look like this." Then Ben hit the omnitrix symbol and returned back to normal.

"I see. So he can change into other creatures. I'm both impressed and intrigued."

"Anyway why are you here Eclipsa?" asked Star

"I was just here to return this guy to you. Then I saw you were in trouble but it looks like you handled it."

"Ben do mind leaving so I can talk to Eclipsa for a bit?"

"Sure." said Ben. Then he left the room.

Star started to tell Eclipsa what was happening. And that she wanted to stop it. Eclipsa asked if the other time were bad. Star said not they were actually fun. Eclipsa suggested that Star shouldn't run from the dreams and see where they take her. Star was a little surprised by that. She told Star all knowledge is good knowledge. Star wondered how Eclipsa got out of her tower. She showed Star a secret passage behind a painting that Star didn't know about. Star was cheerful to see this and wonder if there were more. Then Eclipsa left to go back to tower.

The next day after school.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" asked Ben

"Actually I don't. I'm just going to let it go and see what happens." said Star

"Are you sure Star? You don't know what will happen to you?" said Ben

"Yeah, and I won't know till it happens. But I want to see this through."

"Okay, I understand. But if you need any help just let us know."

"I will."

Later that night soon after Star fell asleep. Ben showed up to look after her.


	16. Hero Time

One night Ben, Star, Kevin and Gwen were waiting in line at a book store.

"So the truth comes out that Kevin likes romance movies." said Ben

"I surprised. I thought he wouldn't care for this stuff." said Star

"You two are tell me that Jennifer Nocturne come to town and you're not even curious?" asked Kevin

"Never heard of her."

"She a star in a blood-sucking soap opera movie. And just one made Kevin's heart goes pitty-pat." said Ben

Gwen chuckled a bit. "And who was sitting right next to me through that blood-sucking soap opera movie and two sequels?" asked Kevin

"Vampires are romantic." said Gwen

"And hot." This got Gwen angry so she pinched causing Kevin to yelp out in pain.

"You were saying?"

"I admire her craft as an actress."

Then someone called out that Jennifer was her. A limo pulled up and she came out. She started to walk in. Then the people who were with her where blasted and knocked out. Then five masked men dropped down. One of the men grabbed Jennifer.

"Cool!" said Ben

"Cool? We've got to help her." said Gwen

"Oh, come on. You don't believe this is real. It's obviously a publicity stunt." said Ben

"Yeah! I wouldn't be surprised if Pony Head did something like this." said Star

Then one of the men blew up a car.

"Still think it's a stunt?" asked Gwen

"Well, I have been wrong before." said Ben. He then got out of line and activated the ultimatrix and hit it. "Spidermonkey!" Ben swung over on a web from his tail knocking one of the men out. He got up and started to fire at Ben. He dodged the beams but a light post started to fall. Ben used his web to stop the light post from falling on the people. And pulled it away from them. Ben swung back in and knocked out two more. Star blasted the third guy. Then Gwen and Kevin worked together to knock out man four. Ben webbed up the men on the ground. Then man that was holding Jennifer was shaking as he pointed his blaster at Ben. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Nobody said anything about blue monkeys. I'm out of here!" the man said in fear. Then he started to runaway leaving Jennifer behind.

"Captain Nemesis!" said a random person.

Captain Nemesis swung down and kicked the one that was trying to runaway into the pile of other guys. "You're not going anywhere." said Captain Nemesis

Ben returned back to normal. "Captain Nemesis. I'm your biggest fan!"

"No, I'm your biggest fan, Ben Tennyson." said Jennifer. Then she gave Ben a kiss on the lips. Star saw this and started to get angry. Ben pushed Jennifer away. Star cam up and grabbed Ben's arm to show that Ben was hers. Caption Nemesis started to get mad because Ben was getting the attention.

A few days have passed and they were still talking about the kiss Jennifer Nocturne gave Ben. Kevin was skipping through the tv channels. As each channel was talking about that event as well asking if there was romance between the two. Gwen pressed the mute button on the remote.

"Could you just pick a channel and stay on it?" asked Gwen

"There is nothing on anyway, except for news about "Bennifer"." said Kevin

"They are not calling them that."

"Well lets change the subject. How have you been Star?" asked Julie

"I'm great. I just go Ritch Pigeon to sign my Petition of Friendship. His was the last one." said Star

Then Ben walked in.

"Where have you been?" asked Gwen

"I was just at the comic store." said Ben holding a bag

"Yeah right." said Kevin

" I believe him. I know Ben would never cheat on me." said Star

"Yeah! I think Ben is more excited about Captain Nemesis." said Julie

"Ben sees Captain Nemesis like I see Mina before finding out see was a little crazy. I still think she's a great hero just not all there." said Star

"What can I say he's the best of the best of the best." said Ben

"Looks like you and Harangue finally agree on something." said Gwen. Then she unmuted the tv.

"Captain Nemesis is a real American hero. Only a pinhead would compare decades of self-sacrifice and courage to the childish, destructive antics of "illegal alien" Ben Tennyson." said Harangue as they show the picture of Jennifer kissing Ben.

"Okay. I wish they stop using the picture." said Star

"For the record she kissed me and I pushed her away." said Ben

"Yeah I know."

"The tabloids are calling it the romance of the century. They even say someone trying to take Ben away from Jennifer." said Harangue. Then a picture of Star holding onto Ben's arm.

This got Star mad. "More like the other way around." Star said in anger and then turned of the tv.

"I turned down every time she wanted to hang out."

"I know! And I'm glade about that."

Then there was a sound coming from outside. They went outside and saw Jennifer with a helicopter.

"Ben. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Captain Nemesis' party?" asked Jennifer

"I keep telling you..."

"I know. It's my managers idea. He thinks me going out with you after you saved me would be good for the press. If you want your girlfriend can come with us."

"What do you say Star?"

"Okay. But I'm keeping my eye on you." said Star

"That's alright. I do got to say nice dress." said Jennifer

They went into the helicopter as soon got to the party. At the party Jennifer was respectful them and took them to see Captain Nemesis.

"Jennifer Nocturne. Lovely to see you again." said Captain Nemesis. Then he noticed both Ben and Star. "I didn't know you were bringing any guests. Your "Tim Bennison," isn't it?"

"Tennyson. Ben Tennyson, sir." said Ben

"Of course."

People started to talk as well as swarmed him. They soon asked for autographs. But they soon backed off from Ben.

"You're a living legend." said Ben

"Yes, and if you live long enough, they'll say that about you, too, "Benetton."" said Captain Nemesis

"Tennyson." corrected Ben and Star

"If you live long enough."

"How many aliens have you fought?" asked a man

Ben was about answer. But Captain Nemesis interrupted. "Aliens? I ever tell you about the time I went up against Computron and his robots from dimension 12? That was a real fight."

"I read about that in your book." said Ben

"I never heard about that." said Star

"I'm surprised by that. I thought everybody know about that." said Captain Nemesis

While that was going on Gwen was try figure out where those guys from before got that find of firepower. She soon asked Kevin and he told Gwen he would make some calls.

A day later at the docks robots came out of a portal. They started to attack the place. It wasn't long till Captain Nemesis showed up. He soon started to battle the robots. But wasn't that long till Ben showed up as Jetray and started to fire lasers at the robots. The robot started to fire at Ben but Ben was able to dodge. Ben flew to the ground and changed into Armodrillo. Ben started to destroy the robots. Once Ben was done he asked Captain Nemesis if he needed any help. He told Ben he didn't needed any help and defeated the robot. Then Ben returned back to normal. Soon reporters started to show up.

"Ben! Are you Captain Nemesis' new sidekick?" asked a reporter

"I took out 10 of these things and he only beat one. Maybe he should be my sidekick." said Ben joking

Then Harangue walked up to Captain Nemesis. "Captain Nemesis, Will Harangue from "The Will Harangue Nation." Ben Tennyson just said you were over the hill and unable to do your job." said Harangue

"I never said..."

"What do you think of this super-powered juvenile delinquent and his lack of respect for American icons like yourself?"

Then Captain Nemesis got an idea. "He's not a delinquent, Will. He's just misguided. It's the responsibility of all of us to guide our youth into making better decisions. For instance, since you feel so competitive with me, how about we channel that where it can do some good?" said Captain Nemesis

"I don't understand." said Ben

"I propose a friendly competition a contest of heroes. All proceeds to charity, of course."

"I'm sorry. What?"

Later back at Kevin's garage.

"How could you let that dinosaur trick you like that?" asked Kevin

"It's for charity." said Ben

"The "Make Captain Nemesis Look Good at Ben Tennyson's Expense" foundation?"

"He kids around a lot, but Captain Nemesis is like the coolest guy in the universe."

"Are you gonna tell him what you found out?" said Julie

"Remember the kidnappers? Their guns were manufacture by one of Captain Nemesis' companies." said Gwen

"Ah, he owns all kinds of stuff. Just a coincidence." said Ben

"That doesn't explain why he's paying for their lawyers."

"We think it might be a trap."

"If you don't want to come you don't have too." said Ben as he started to leave.

Star followed Ben. "Ben, they are just trying to help." said Star

"I know."

The next day at a old train yard. The contest was about to begin with Jennifer as the announcer.

"Normally, this train yard is the last stop for rusted-out hulks. But, today, its the site of the greatest competition in modern history, between Captain Nemesis and Ben Tennyson. It's old school vs new school in a duel to see who rules. Our first event throwing train engines for distance." said Jennifer after Harangue introduced her. Captain Nemesis picked up a train engine and tossed it went quite a ways away. Then it was Ben's turn. He walked up to his train engine and turned into Humongousaur. He picked up the train engine with ease and tossed it. It went farther the Captain Nemesis engine it was no contest. The crowed started to cheer. "Wow! That was an easy win for Ben Tennyson." Ben and Captain Nemesis got ready for the next event a race.

"You don't have a chance this time, "Tiananmen"." said Captain Nemesis

"I think Jetray's faster than anybody." said Ben. He then activated the ultimatrix and then hit it. "Jetray! Oh, man. I mean Rath! Let me tell you something, ultimatrix! Rath is sick of you not working right! It's not even funny anymore." Then the starting gun went off. Captain Nemesis started to run. "Hey! You're cheating!" Then Ben started to run. But after awhile Ben soon caught up to Captain Nemesis. "Nobody... beats... Rath!"

"Eat my exhaust." said Captain Nemesis. Then he activate his jets on his back. This nocked Ben back into the ground. Captain Nemesis won the race and the crowed cheered.

"How does it feel to even up the score?" asked Jennifer

"Well, Jennifer, this is all in good fun. But the better man did win the race." Then Ben still as Rath tackled Captain Nemesis to the ground.

"Let me tell you something, Captain Nemesis! Nobody shots Rath in the face with a rocket. Without getting a major beating!" said Ben as he twisted Captain Nemesis' leg. Captain Nemesis started to scream in pain.

"Ben stop!" said Star who was there for support and in case he need backup. This got Ben to stop. He then returned back to normal.

"Sorry. Rath just gets carried away sometimes. They let Captain Nemesis rest a bit because what Ben did to him as Rath. But they soon did the tie-breaker event.

"These two great heroes will test there strength in a tug-of-war using 30 feet of unbreakable carbon-nanofiber cable and this filthy pit full of mud. It's a tug-of-war for all the marbles." said Jennifer

Ben then activate the ultimatrix and hit it. "Four Arms!"

"Captain Nemesis!" said Captain Nemesis

"Why are you shouting you name out?"

"Will admit I have been thinking of dropping the "Captain" part. It doesn't really describe me accurately anymore." Jennifer fired the starting gun. Ben was using two hands and the other two was behind his back. Captain Nemesis was able to pull Ben. "What do have to say for yourself now?" Ben was almost in the mud and Captain Nemesis sounds some what out of breath.

"I thought I could beat you with two hands behind my back, but I guess I was wrong!" Ben got his two arms from his back and grabbed the robe. Then he was able pull Captain Nemesis into the mud with ease.

"And it's all over! Ben 10 is the winner!" said Jennifer as the crowed cheered.

"You put up a great fight." Ben offered his hand to Captain Nemesis but he refused it.

On the news Harangue thought Ben cheated but couldn't say for sure.

The next day Star was heading home after doing some shopping at the mall. Star went down a dark ally.

"Star Butterfly?" asked Captain Nemesis. Star looked back and saw Captain Nemesis. "Your coming with me." Star quickly pulled out her wand and blasted Captain Nemesis. This send him flaying back into a garbage bin. He soon got out of it. "Good. I didn't think you would be this tough." Captain Nemesis quickly blasted Star with his hand lasers before Star could fire again. Star was about to fire at him. But Captain Nemesis stepped on Star's hand that had the wand in it. Star screamed in pain but she would drop her wand. Then Captain Nemesis nocked her out.

That knight as Ben was driving.

"Call Star Butterfly." said Ben to get the car to call Star. It started to ring then soon the phone picked up. "Hey, Star I was wondering where you were..."

"Star can't come to the phone right now. I've got her. If you want her back, come get me." said Captain Nemesis. Then he hung up the phone. Ben got angry and pulled a U-turn and started head toward Captain Nemesis' building. As he headed there Ben called Kevin and Gwen. He soon got there and entered the building. Once Ben entered the building he activate the ultimatrix and hit it. Ben was the transformed into Humongousaur. And then changed into his ultimate form. Ben started to walk up to Captain Nemesis as he was clapping slowly. "Very, very good. Everything we've come to expect from "Ten Bennyson"." Ben just swung his tail and sent Captain Nemesis flying. Ben morphed his and started to fire at Captain Nemesis. Captain Nemesis was able to dodge the blasts Ben was firing. Captain Nemesis fired a grappling and wrapped it around on of Ben's arms. Then Ben pulled his arm and flung Captain Nemesis into a wall. And then he pulled Captain Nemesis to himself and then slammed him to the ground.

"Where's Star?" asked Ben in anger.

"Right up there. And so is Jennifer." Captain Nemesis pointed up toward his statue. Ben looked up. He saw both Star and Jennifer tied up and hanging from the arms of the statue. "The movie-star girlfriend and the faith girlfriend. I'm sure there's time to save one of them."

"Be careful, Ben!" said Star

"Help me, Ben!" said Jennifer

Captain Nemesis fired a beam and cut the rope. Both Star and Jennifer started to fall. Both were screaming. Ben hit the omnitrix symbol. "Goop!" Ben went into a puddle and quickly got under Star and formed into a soft pile and caught here.

"Thanks Ben. What about Jennifer?" asked Star

"I got it covered." As Gwen and Kevin saved Jennifer. Ben helped Star get free.

"I've got something Nemesis doesn't friends."

"Not for long!" said Captain Nemesis. Then he fired two blast at Kevin, Gwen, and Jennifer. Gwen quickly put up a shield to block the blasts. Ben ran up and jumped on Captain Nemesis. This stopped him from blasting. Kevin absorbed the stone oft he ground. He morphed into a morningstar and hit Captain Nemesis.

"What's up with him? He's hot. I felt it through my armor." said Kevin as he held the hand that he hit with Captain Nemesis with.

"That's not heat you feel, whelp! It's power!" Captain Nemesis blasted Kevin sending him flying back. Captain Nemesis ran and grabbed Gwen by her arms and tossed her at Ben.

"He feels like a furnace." said Gwen

"Maybe you need an oil change. What do you say you shut that thing off and we can talk about all this?" asked Ben

"Oh, now you're my friend? I can't believe I wasted my whole life trying to protect people like you! Captain Nemesis is dead! From now on, call me Overlord!" said Overlord

"How about we call you a good therapist?" Overlord started to blast them. Gwen put up a shield up to protect everyone.

"Every time he uses that thing, it gets hotter." said Gwen

"It's a matter of time. It's gonna blow." said Kevin

"Not if I can help it." Ben jumped up into the air and hit the omnitrix symbol. "Water Hazard! I was going for Big Chill, but I work with this. First, some nice cold water." Ben started to fire a stream of water at Overlord. Steam started to come off the armor as the water hit it. "Then I'll absorb the moisture from the air." Then Overlord's armor started to turn gray and started to crack.

"You won't beat me! I can still prove to everyone that I am the hero!" said Overlord

"Just be quiet!" said Ben as he ran up to Overlord and punched him. This destroyed Overlord's armor. Ben kept punching Overlord. He was soon sent to the ground. Ben returned back to normal. "How could you do this? You used to be a hero! I had your poster on my wall. Did you forget? This isn't about fame. It's about helping people!"

"Easy there, Ben." said Star

"Yeah, it's all over." said Gwen

"I don't know how to thank you. You saved my life." said Jennifer as she grabbed Kevin's arm.

Then Gwen walked over. "I will peel you like a grape." Jennifer backed away from Kevin.

On the new with Harangue clamed it was Ben's fault That this happened with Captain Nemesis.

Author Notes:

Dragon Storm: That's okay

To everyone: Just so you know the ending of Star will be different just so you know.


	17. Fused

Kevin, Gwen and Ben were in Kevin's car. Kevin was driving as Ben was in the back sleeping. Thunder started to go off. This woke Ben up.

"What was that?" asked Ben sounding still asleep.

"Relax, hero. You fell asleep." said Kevin

"Was I?"

"Well you should be. How many all-nighters have you say you pulled in a row?" asked Gwen

"Like 4 maybe 5 could be 6. But I think I can do another one." Ben said with a yawn.

"Well I'm dropping you off, and I'm going home to my bed." said Kevin

"Okay, once you drop me off. I'm going to head out."

"Why are you so against sleeping?"

"I'm not."

"Ben are you having nightmares?"

"No!"

"If you want I'll lend you a night-light." said Kevin

"It's not what you guys think."

"Then what is it Ben?" asked Kevin

"Just don't tell Star." Both Gwen and Kevin agreed. Ben told them that Star was transforming into her butterfly form as she was sleeping and that he was following her and helping Hekapoo to close the portals that she left opened. Ben hadn't told Star about him following her.

"That's sweet of you Ben. But you still need some sleep. At lest take a nap. I think you need it." said Gwen

Ben was dropped of at his house. Ben walked in the house and went to bed.

Sometime that night something entered through the electrical wires. The light bulb burst waking up Ben. Then a creature attacked him. Ben dodged out of the way. Ben activated the ultimatrix and hit it. "Jet-" Ben was unable to finish as he was pushed through his door destroying it. Then then soon went out a window. Ben was able to get free and fired a blast at the creature. The creature started to laugh. As there was no damage don to him. "Well, that didn't work, so how about a more direct approach." Ben flew towards the creature and went through it and disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Then Ben saw the creature was on top of a electric poll. It started to absorbed some electric and fired it at Ben. Ben dodged the blasts. Ben was soon able to grab the creature. The two of them flew around and soon found themselves into a pool. Ben was shocked out of the pool. Then the creature let out tones of electricity. Once it was done it was unconscious. "What is that?" Ben turned back to normal and then called Star, Gwen and Kevin. They came and helped with the alien. They took him to Los Soledad and had him into a energy field to hold him.

Soon the alien woke up. "Where have you taken me?" asked the creature

"Welcome to Los Soledad, abandoned top-secret research lab and gateway to nowhere." said Kevin

"I'm Ben Tennyson. Didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier, what with that whole attacking-me thing you did." said Ben

"Oh. I know who you are. You're the one who helped Aggregor recapture my friends Bivalvan, P'andor, Andreas, Galapagus. He has them all now." said the creature

"Whoa. Calm down, Sparky."

"My name is Ra'ad."

"Okay, fine. Ra'ad, your friends are all safe. The plumbers took them back to their home planets."

"Wrong! You led Aggregor right to them, and the Plumbers' sad fate is also on your hands."

"Aggregor?"

"Didn't Galapagus tell us about him?" asked Star

"Yes, he did. He's the guy those aliens were hiding from." said Gwen

"He can absorb thing just like me." said Kevin

"And you are wondering, Kevin Levin, if Aggregor is an Osmosian also just like you." said Ra'ad

"How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"I am an Amperi. We are masters of the electromagnetic spectrum. Your thoughts are but electric pulses. I can read them with ease."

"Kevin, if Aggregor is like you..." said Gwen

"He is. Like all Osmosians, Aggregor can absorb matter, energy, or the powers of any living creature." said Ra'ad

"All right, mind-reader. What's Aggregor's plan?" asked Ben

"Yeah, spill it." said Star

"When he catches me, he will absorb my powers and those of the other four prisoners. That combination will make him the most powerful being in this galaxy."

"Then we can't let that happen. Work with us, Ra'ad. Help us stop him." said Ben

"A most generous offer. I accept."

Ben walked up to the controls and was about to release Ra'ad but Kevin stopped him. "And you are trusting him why?" asked Kevin

"Because he knows how Aggregor operates and because we don't have a lot of time." said Ben

"Yeah! We don't know when Aggregor might show up." said Star

Then Kevin let go off Ben's arm. Then Ben pressed a button and the energy field around Ra'ad dropped. "We certainly don't." said Ra'ad. Then he zapped them but it wasn't hurting them much but he did lift them up into the air. "I read your minds. If it came to it, you'd turn me in to save yourselves."

"You're wrong!" said Ben

"We wouldn't!" said Gwen

"There right!" said Star

"But I really feel bad about it!" said Kevin. Ben, Star and Gwen turned there heads towards Kevin and gave him that really kind of look.

"I rest my case." said Ra'ad. Then he stopped sending them to the ground. The Ultimatrix started to beep.

" **Uncataloged DNA detected.** " said the Ultimatrix as Ben got up.

"You see? That is how Aggregor found the others. He used that Ultimatrix of your as a homing device! But this time I will destroy it before he finds me." Ra'ad fired a electric beam and the ulitmatrix fired a beam. The beams hit each other. The beams were struggling. Star, Kevin and Gwen backed up. Then a blasts expand and sending Ben flying back and knocked into the back wall. Then went unconscious As for Ra'ad he disappeared.

"Ben! Ben are you alright?" asked Star in a worried ton as she, Gwen and Kevin went to Ben.

"Where's Ra'ad?" asked Ben as he woke up. Star, Kevin and Gwen looked and saw Ra'ad was not here.

"He's gone." said Gwen

Kevin helped Ben up then the ultimatrix started to spark. "And I think he messed up your watch." said Kevin

Then the light died down. "That's great. Thinks cannot get any worse." said Ben

Then someone cane through the roof. After the dust disappear they saw Aggregor was there. "Oh, yes, they can." said Aggregor

Ben tried to use the ultimatrix but it didn't work. "It's not working."

"Keep trying. We'll stall." Star whispered to Ben

"Welcome to Los Soledad. How may we help you." said Gwen

"I have come for Ra'ad." said Aggregor

"Who?" asked Kevin

"Ra'ad, the runaway, my prisoner.

"Do either of you know anybody named Ra'ad?" asked Gwen

"Nope!" said Star

"Doesn't ring a bell." said Ben

"Perhaps this will refresh your memory." said Aggregor. As he pointed his spear at them.

"Boy, I hope that's not one of those alien probes you read about." said Ben as a joke

A beam was fired from the spear. Gwen quickly put up a shield up to protect them. But the shield was quickly started to crack.

"Ben, anytime you want to jump in." said Gwen

Ben kept trying to use the ultimatrix but it still didn't work. "It won't... turn... on!"

"Stay put." said Kevin. Then he absorbed some metal. He jumped over the shield. This surprised Aggregor enough so he could stop firing. Then Gwen put down her shield.

"You're out of your depth, hatchling." said Aggregor

"Look, you don't scare me. I'm an Osmosian just like you."

"No, not like me. Not even close." Aggregor hit Kevin back once he got close. Kevin got up but he was blasted by a beam. Kevin started to scream in pain as Aggregor kept on blasting him. Soon Kevin lost his armor but Aggregor kept blasting him.

"Stay away from him!" said Gwen. Then she fired a few blasts at him. Aggregor stopped firing at Kevin and spun his spear around to block the blasts. Aggreor fired a beam at Gwen sending her flying back.

Aggregor started to head towards Ben. "Not so fast." said Star. Then she fired a blasts at Aggregor. He blocked the attacks like he did for Gwen. Then fired a blast at Star. After that he head for Ben again. Ben kept on trying the ultimatrix. Then soon the light went green.

"It's about time." Ben said. Then he activated the ultimatrix and the only thing that was available was Amperi. "Amperi, Amperi, Amperi? That's it? Okay. It'll have to do." Ben hit the ultimatrix. "Ampfibian!" Aggregor started to charge at Ben. Ben fired some electric blast but he dodged them. Aggregor hit sending Ben flying back into a wall. Ben got up as Aggregor pointed the spear at Ben.

"Actually, now that you've become an Amperi, I can use you to complete my collection."

Then Gwen got up. "I've got a better idea." said Gwen. Then her eyes glowed purple and send out two purple cyclones. Once the cyclones disappear Ben, Star, Gwen and Kevin were gone. They appeared in Kevin's garage. Gwen collapsed to the floor and Kevin caught her.

"What was that?" asked Kevin

"A teleportation spell."

"How about you don't do that one anymore?"

"It got us out of there, didn't it?"

"Yeah. Problem is Aggregor won't give up. He'll come after us." said Ben. "And when he does, you had better be ready." Ben said in a strange voice

"What do you mean, "you"?" asked Kevin

""We". We meant "we". I meant "we"." 'That was weird.' Ben thought

"Are you okay, Ben?" asked Star

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Kevin put Gwen on a couch and started to get to work.

"What makes you so sure Aggregor will come after us again?" asked Kevin

"Call it a hunch."

"But it makes sense." said Star

"Maybe he'll go back to chasing Ra'ad." said Kevin

"We don't even know if Ra'ad's still alive." said Ben

"And if what Ra'ad said was true and Aggregor can track the ultimatrix. It would be easier to find Ben then Ra'ad." said Star

"Teleportation hangover here. Can you keep it down." said Gwen

"Sorry, Gwen." said Ben

"Don't apologize. Bring me another ice pack."

Ben flew off to get Gwen another ice pack. "Let's get the ultimatrix up and running again." said Kevin

'No. let's not.' Ra'ad said in Ben's mind.

'Ra'ad, is that you?' thought Ben

'Trapped in your ultimatrix, yes, but it is a blessing. As long as the device is offline, Aggregor can't track my whereabouts through it.'

'Better come up with a new plan. It's hero time!' Then Ben started to hit the omnitrix symbol trying to change back but couldn't.

"Ben, seriously! Trying to sleep!" said Gwen getting annoyed

"It's Ra'ad! I hear him in my head!"

"Sure." said Kevin

Then Gwen's eyes started to glow. "He's not kidding! I can sense Ra'ad's essence inside of him. It's like they're sharing the same body."

"Does this mean I'm dating both Ben and Ra'ad now?" asked Star

"I call dibs!" said Ben

'Joke while you can. I'm going to take control of you and your ultimatrix.' said Ra'ad in Ben's mind.

"He's trying to take over the ultimatrix. Keep me from using it."

"Let him try." said Kevin. Then showing Ben the device that was used to try and hack into it before. "I'm about to hack into the ultimatrix and force a reboot."

"Because that worked out so well last time?" said Gwen

"Yeah, we busted the omnitrix." said Ben

"And turned you into a freak." said Star

"Technically that was your fault." said Kevin

This is serious, Kevin. It's dangerous." said Gwen

"It'll go better this time, promise."

"Whys that?" asked Star

"Because this time you're not going to be touching anything."

"Good point." Ben then started to scream in pain. "Ben!"

Then Kevin reached his hand out. "Don't touch the ultimatrix!" said Ra'ad. As he stop Kevin and then zapped him.

"Ben, what are you doing?" asked Gwen

"I'm... not... Ben!"

"Let him go!" Then Gwen fired a blast at him. She then put him into a dome. Ra'ad tried to get out but failed. "Don't make me hurt you."

"Get out of my head!" said Ben as he fought back.

"It isn't your head. It's mine!" said Ra'ad

"Okay, good point, but I'm using it now!"

"Kevin, reboot the ultimatrix, and do it fast!" said Gwen

"I'll try, but if it doesn't work..." said Kevin

"It has to work, Kevin. I can sense Ben's spirit fading. If we don't get him back in his body fast, Ra'ad will take over and we'll lose Ben forever."

"That's not good. Quick Kevin hurry." said Star

Kevin started to get to work he worked for a while. "How much longer?"

"I'm working as fast as I can." said Kevin

"Well work faster." said Star

"Yeah, I got to get out of this body before Ra'ad..." said Ben

"If you reactivate the ultimatrix, Aggregor will find me. He will destroy us all!" said Ra'ad

"We'll take our chances." said Gwen

Kevin hooked up jumper to the machine. He the absorbed some rubber. "Star, went I tell you press the blue button. Ready!" said Kevin

"Go!" said Gwen.

Then she put down the dome. Kevin race towards Ben. Ra'ad tried to attack Kevin. Kevin then was able to hock the cable to the ultimatrix. "Now."

Then Star hit the blue button. "No!" said Ra'ad. Then there was a bright green flash and the explosion went off not big but it did cause quite a bit of smoke. Kevin walked out with Ben.

"Told you."

Then the ultimatrix light back up. " **System restart in progress.** " said the ultimatrix

Then Star grabbed Ben and gave him a hug happy to see that he was alright. "Thanks." said Ben

"You fools. You signed all of our death warrants." said Ra'ad as he got up off the ground. "He's coming. I can feel it."

"Then we don't have any choice but to fight him together." said Ben

"You're wrong. I still have a choice." Then Ra'ad turned into electric and left in a electrical plug.

"So much for teamwork."

Then the place started to shack. "I think Aggregor is here." said Star

Then Aggregor busted through the roof. "Again with the roof! You never heard of using a door?" asked Kevin

Then Aggregor fired a beam from his spear sending Kevin out of the garage. He the fired at Gwen she put up a shield to block the attack. But the blast broke through knocking her back. Then he fired at Star sending her back. Then Aggregor pointed his spear at Ben. "Surrender the Amperi." said Aggregor

"Sorry. He stepped out." said Ben

" **Reboot complete. All systems available.** " said the ultimatrix

"You'll just have to deal with me." Ben activated the ultimatrix and hit it. "Brainstorm! You'll find that challenging an intellectually superior foe often leads to complete humiliation." Ben then fired a lighting blast. Aggregor stabbed his spear into the ground and the lightning was redirected.

"I couldn't agree more." said Aggregor. Then fired a blast at Ben sending him to the ground. Ben screamed out in pain as Aggregor kept blasting Ben. He soon stopped. Ben tried to attack and Aggregor got ready but Ben just collapsed to the ground. "My weapon was designed to deal with electro-manipulative species, and that includes you." Aggregor stabbed the omnitrix symbol. Then green sparks started to fly out. "This is the device that controls your transformations, yes? I will change you back to what I need."

Ben was screaming in pain as Both Star and Gwen woke up from there hits from Aggregor. "You're killing him!" said Gwen

"Not until I'm completely done with him."

This got Star to get angry. A gold aura surrounded her. "You will get away." said Star. Star fired a yellow at Aggregor not as strong as the blast she use on Toffee. Aggregor was knocked back ab it and took some damage.

Star was out of breath. Then Aggregor aimed his spear at Star and was about to fire. Then an electric was fired at Aggregor. Then the electricity lift Aggregor up into the air and tossed him around. Then Ra'ad appeared.

"You came back Ra'ad." said Star still trying to catch her breath

"There is no escape from Aggregor. I... could not let your friend needlessly sacrifice himself in my name." said Ra'ad

"How noble!" said Aggregor as he got up. He started to fire a beam from his spear and Ra'ad quickly countered with a electric beam. The two of there beams collided. The two attacks were in a struggle. Ben then turned back to normal as Gwen and Star went to him. Ra'ad was starting to lose the struggle. Ra'ad started to scream in pain. Aggregor started get closer to Ra'ad.

"Running out of time! Get out now!" Gwen and Star help Ben up and got him out of there. Once Aggregor was close enough and grabbed the spear to cause and explosion. Gwen quickly put up a dome shield to protect Ben, Star and herself from the explosion. They were knocked out of the garage. Star made sure Ben was okay.

"Where's Kevin?" asked Ben

They noticed Kevin just standing there. Star helped Ben up. Then Ben, Star and Gwen walked up to Kevin.

"At lest I don't have to worry about getting the roof fixed." said Kevin

"What happened to Ra'ad?" asked Ben

"Aggregor got him, like Ra'ad said he would." said Gwen

"He gave himself up for me?"

"Guess he wasn't a total jerk after all." said Kevin

"So, what do we do now?" asked Star

"Nothing to do. Aggregor has all five of the aliens. Game's over."

"It's not a game, and it's not over. I'm going to stop him. The ultimatrix has scanned all five of the aliens, and I'm going to use their powers to save them." said Ben

Arthurs notes:

Guest: you will just have to wait and see.

Unknown: I will say after there will be some new stuff here soon. As for that other thing with Star and Marco I was planning on doing that during Omniverse.


	18. Ultimate Aggregor

It was a few days after Aggregor attacked and took Ra'ad. Some Plumbers tried to ambush him but it didn't work. However One of the Plumbers was able to damage his ship.

At Mr. Smoothys Ben, Star, Kevin and Gwen were laughing and having a good time.

"How come we never do this as much anymore?" Ben asked. Then some girl started to cheer for Ben as well as some people with cameras showed up as well. "Oh, yeah. Now I remember."

"I never had this problem on Mewni." said Star

"I know I've got a laser cannon in here somewhere." said Kevin as he looked in the trunk of his car.

"Quit kidding around. And just get the car started. We have to go." said Gwen

"No. I'm staying right here until I finish this smoothie." said Ben. Then he activated the ultimatrix and hit it. "Big Chill!" Then he hit the omnitrix to go ultimate. "Ultimate Big Chill!" He shot out flames that quickly turned into ice to block them. Then Ben changed back to normal. But Ben couldn't finish his smoothie.

"What's wrong?" asked Star

"The moment is over. And besides, it's too cold out here." Ben turned over the cup and the smoothie was frozen solid. Then the ultimatrix started to beep. Ben pressed it. Then Grandpa Max showed up. Then Star ,Gwen and Kevin joined Ben.

"Grandpa Max, We're all here. Trouble?" asked Gwen

"I wouldn't have called you otherwise. It is a school night." said Max. He gave them the location to head to. They soon got there. Gwen used her powers to figure out what happened. After they questioned the Plumber there. "What do you got?"

"It's like he said. Aggregor was here."

"We set a trap for him, brought four squads of our best men. He took us down like we were nothing. I sense the missing aliens were here, too. Ra'ad, Galapagus, P'andor, Bivalvan. Andreas was here, too."

"He's alive?" asked Ben in shock.

"He was an hour ago."

"These are Aggregor's footprints. He must have brought Ra'ad with him. He stopped here to call his ship down. You can see where the Plumbers waited for him. Clocked?" asked Kevin

"Yeah. He didn't suspect a thing." said the Plumber

"But he was ready anyway. His ship fired on you guys from above. Looks like Radiation scoring on the debris. Tachyon cannons, probably. and over there..." The followed Kevin to a certain spot. "look at where the sand's shiny. That's from the transmat beam he used to travel up to his ship." This shocked Ben, Star, Gwen, Max and the Plumber. "What?"

"It's just you're, uh..." said Ben

"Smart." said Star

"Kid, I have never seen anyone work a crime scene like that. You have a future in law enforcement. On one side or another." said Max

"I've got to save those aliens from Aggregor." said Ben

"He's halfway across the galaxy by now." said Max

"Not in that ship he isn't. I shot out his hyperdrive. It was barely flying." said the Plumber

"Then it's leaking muon neutrinos. We can probably track it." said Kevin

They got into the Rust Bucket and flew of tracking Aggregor's ship.

"We're only a few hours behind Aggregor's ship." said Max

"Probably less. The rate it's leaking, he has to land for repairs." said Kevin

"But you've got a couple minutes to talk to me in private, right?" asked Gwen

"Sure. Ben take over and don't let Star drive."

"Is this because I keep crashing in the simulator?" Star asked Ben

Both Kevin and Gwen started to talk once they where done they headed back.

"I was about to come looking for you kids." said Max

"We're closing on Aggregor's ship." said Ben. They landed the Rust Bucket and headed out on foot. "It's this way."

"Keep it down, Ben."

"What the point? No way Aggregor didn't see the rust bucket coming."

"Who wouldn't!" said Star

"But we were in stealth mode." said Gwen

"Ben and Star are right. They saw us." said Kevin as he pointed to some glowing yellow eyes.

"Ambush! Hit 'em hard!" said Max

Kevin absorbed a stone rock. Bothe Star and Gwen fired blasts at the robots. Once the robot started to fire back Gwen switched to defense. Kevin charged towards then taking the robots out. Ben turned into Lodestar and used his power destroy some robots. Max fired several robots.

"They're just stalling us until Aggregor can get his ship working again." said Max

"Not gonna happen." said Ben. He formed an electrical shield around himself and charged into the robots.

"Wait for us!" said Gwen and Star. Star, Gwen, Kevin and Max followed behind Ben. Once Ben got to the ship he flew up to it.

"Ben, wait. It's a trap!" Max called out. Then it exploded. Gwen was able to but up a shield around herself, Star, Kevin and Max. "Oh, no!"

"Ben!" said Star in a sad tone. Then small pieces that were all around the ground started to fly up into the air. They combined together and reformed beck into Lodestar. "Ben!" Star said relived that He was alright.

"How did you?" asked Gwen

"Magnets. For what it's worth, you were right about it be a trap Grandpa." said Ben

"It wasn't necessarily intended for us. It was for any Plumbers who came to investigate."

"Which raises the question. Where's Aggregor?" asked Max

They got back to the ship. Both Kevin, Star and Gwen were having trouble tracking Aggregor.

"It's alright. We'll just have to find another way to track Aggregor."

"Kids! We got company." said Max as American Jets surrounded the Rust Bucket.

"I think they want us to pull over."

They soon landed at a Air Force base. They were meet by a familiar face. "Good to see you again, Colonel Rozum." said Max

"Wish the circumstances were better, Max." said Rozum

"You know everybody." said Ben

"Since you kids helped us get our nuke back from that alien. The Air Force has assigned me to handle all of the weird stuff."

"Weird stuff?" asked Kevin

"Aliens, monsters, UFOs. My new case has all three. And a time machine." Rozum went over case and opened it to get some papers. "Back in the '50s, the U.S. Government made a failed attempt to build one."

"In Los Soledad." said Star

"That's classified information!"

"We know a lot of stuff we're not supposed to." said Kevin

"Do you know that, three hours ago, someone set off the old security system? We sent troops to investigate, but they're being kept away by these."

Rozum showed the a picture of one Aggregor's robot. "They belong to Aggregor. We're working the same case." said Ben

"That facility is under a red seal. If my men can't retake that base, my orders are to destroy it." Then Rozum closed his case. Once he did Professor Paradox appeared.

"That would be a major error. Or is that a colonel error? I'm not very good with rank." said Professor Paradox

"How'd you get in here?" Rozum reached for his gun but it was gone. "Where's my..."

"I took it from you before I arrived. Disgusting things." Then Professor Paradox tossed the gun to the side.

"It's okay, Colonel Rozum. He's a time traveler." said Ben

"Professor Paradox. Hello!" Professor Paradox shuck Rozum's hand.

"He's helped us out before."

"But only in the worst cases." added Star

"Yes, and here we are. Aggregor intends to use an entropy pump, the power source of my old time portal, which was not, by the way, a "failed experiment." He intends to use it for his own purposes which lean towards the nefarious." said Professor Paradox

"All the more reason to bomb the place." said Rozum

"If you start dropping bombs on an active entropy pump, the results would be disastrous. As in destroying reality for a distance of several light years disastrous."

"Why don't you just go back in time and destroy the engine or something?" asked Ben

"Traveling in time weakens the fabric of space. The reality in Los Soledad is already paper-thin."

"So you can't go there yourself." said Max

"No. In any case, I have other business demanding my attention even more crucial, a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away."

"You cribbed that from those movies." said Kevin

"I'm a time traveler. How do you know I won't eventually say it first?"

"All right, Ben. You and your team can give it a try, but if you fail, I've still got my orders." said Rozum

"A word Kevin Ethan." Professor Paradox pulled Kevin to the side an gave him some advice. Ben want some advice as well. Paradox gave some to Ben but he didn't understand it. "Good luck, all." Paradox walked away then disappeared.

"Your friends are strange."

"Yeah, we are. Who wants to go save the world?" asked Ben. Then Star, Kevin, Gwen and Max raised there hand. "But we're dependable."

They got to Los Soledad. Gwen pecked over the wall to see what's going on.

"How's it look?" asked Kevin

"Like the killer-robot showroom floor." said Gwen

"The Air Force has pulled their troops back, but they're at our disposal." said Max

"They'll just get in our way." said Kevin

"Good call. With no soldiers around, we can go all out." said Ben. He activate the ultimatrix and hit it. "Swampfire!"

"I thought you said all out!" said Star

"Good point." Ben hit the omnitrix symbol. "Ultimate Swampfire!" Ben melted a big hole in the wall. Ben tossed several pods from his arms. They started to explode destroying tones of the robots. Both Star and Gwen fired of blasts that destroyed robot. Kevin already absorbed the metal of the Rust Bucket and was hitting some of the robots. Max used a blaster to destroy the robots. They were all able to destroy the robots easily. "At the rate we're going we'll be inside before Aggregor even knows we're here." But Aggregor saw them over the security cameras. Then Ra'ad, Galapagus, P'andor, Bivalvan and Andreas appeared. "They got out! Hey, guys, we come to rescue you!" The aliens started to growl as they headed towards them. "Easy guys. It's me Ben." The P'andor fired a blast at Ben and knocked him back. "And you don't care."

Star started to fire some blasts at P'andor. The blasts knocked him back a bit. Andreas started to cause an earthquake. This split up the group a bit.

Kevin got attacked by Bivalvan. But Kevin punched Bivalvin and send him into a building. "What's wrong with them?" asked Kevin

Galapagus started to blow out a gust of wind at Gwen. She put up a dome up to stop the wind. "I know. Galaapagus doesn't even know how to fight." said Gwen

"It's the headbands. We've seen them before. They're for mind control." said Ben as Ra'ad flew by him noting the headband.

Max was able to get Bivalvan into a hold. "Forget winning the fight. Get those headbands!" said Max. Then Max tossed Bivalvan into a wall. This destroyed the headband.

"What happened? How did I?" asked Bivalvan right before he disappeared.

"Did you just waste Bivalvan?" asked Kevin

"Aggregor must have transported him away." said Max

Ben soon got caught by Ra'ad. Gwen's shield was blasted away by P'andor. Star got P'andor's attention and led it away.

Then Ben was able to reach the omnitrix. "Nanomech!" Ben was able to fly free from Ra'ad. "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee!" Ben was able to blast of the headband off. Then Ra'ad was gone.

Kevin was on the ground and was getting pounded by Andreas. Kevin quickly rolled out from under Andreas and destroyed the headband. Then Andreas disappeared.

Gwen fired blasts at Galapagus but it didn't work. Gwen fired a curved shot. This caused Galapagus to be knocked over and destroyed the headband. Then Galapagus disappeared.

Star was in a battle with P'andor. Star was dodging the blast from P'andor. The blast she was firing was not doing anything to P'andor except pushing him back a little. Star slide under P'andor. He turned around for Star to blast the headband destroying it. Then P'andor disappeared.

"That's all of them. We're going in. I want everybody to look sharp. And remember that our first priority..." said Ben as Nanomech. This caused Kevin to chuckle. "What?!"

"Uh, it's hard to take you seriously with that voice." said Kevin

They soon got where Aggregor was hiding. "All right, Aggregor, its over." said Ben still Nanomech.

"I'd intended to take them back to Osmos, but you've forced me to improvise." said Aggregor

"You're overloading that entropy pump. In a few minutes, it'll blow!" said Max

"In a few minutes, I won't care. I'll be ready to absorb the powers of all five of those aliens. I'll be unstoppable." said Aggregor

"Then we'd better stop you now." said Star. Then Star fires a blast from her wand at Aggregor.

"You can't beat us all." said Ben

"Not without more power." said Aggregor. Then he started to touch the energy stream.

"You can't do that! You know what it'll do to you!" said Kevin

"What? Because I'm Osmosian? Because absorbing energy causes insanity?"

"Yes! Stop before it's too late!"

"Lies! Told by the powerful to control the weak."

"Kevin? Is that why you..." said Gwen

"It's not a lie! It happened to me when I was a kid! You won't be able to help yourself! You won't be..." said Kevin. But he was blasted by Aggregor before he could finish sending him flying back.

"No time for a debate. My transfer mechanism is at full power." said Aggregor. He grabbed two orbs. Then his body started to glow red. The place started to shack. Then cracks started to appeared. As reality was being destroyed.

Gwen quickly but ups a shield. "What's going on?" asked Gwen

"The entropy pump's giving out. If we don't shut it off..." said Max

The metal coating around Kevin came off as he tried to get closer. "The closer I get, the harder it pushes. I don't think I'm going to make it!" said Kevin as he got slower.

"I'm on it!" said Ben. Then he hit the omnitrix symbol. "Humongousaur!" Ben charged once he got there he pushed Aggregor out of the way and punched the entropy pump. It looked like destroyed reality but it wasn't.

"Good work, Ben." said Max

"I'd have gone for the "off" switch, myself." said Kevin

"There's an "off" switch?" asked Ben

"Uh guys, the aliens are gone." said Star

"That's because my plan succeeded." said Aggregor showing his new self with body parts of the aliens. "The aliens are all in me!"


	19. Map of Infinity

"You killed them!" said Ben

"I Absorbed them. All their power is mine." said Aggregor

Then Ben charged at Aggregor and pushed him into a wall. After that Ben tossed him back and out of the roof. Ben ran through a wall and grabbed a jeep. He lift it up and started to hit Aggregor with it. Ben kept on pounding Aggregor with rage.

Star was shocked to see this. "I never seen Ben like this." said Star in a shock tone

"This is not as bad what he was life towards Toffee. Ben even started to rip off his arms and legs several times. To be honest Toffee was lucky he could heal and regenerate himself." said Kevin

"Well Ben did know about that's probably why he went out on him like that." said Gwen

"What did this Toffee do to make Ben so angry?" asked Max

"He promise to free Star if Moon gave him back his figure and he didn't."

"Aww, I see."

Then it started to go to far so Gwen ran towards Ben and stopped him. "Let go of me!" said Ben. But Gwen didn't say a word. But soon let his hand go. "Sorry. It's just... what he did... I lost my..."

The Aggregor started to laugh evilly as he got up. "Is that the best you can do? Because I didn't feel a thing." said Aggregor. Then he electrocute Ben. Then hit him witch send him flying into a building. "I'm as invulnerable as Bivalvan's armor. Tennyson can't hurt me. Nothing can!"

"Eradico!" said Gwen. Streams of manna at Aggregor they went around him and formed a dome. But the dome disappeared.

"Did you know Galagpagus' people can't be harmed by manna?" Aggregor fired his eye beams. Gwen but up his shield. But the eye beam broke through the shield and knocked her back. As Star, Kevin and Max got there as well. Max checked on Gwen.

"She's okay. Which is more than I can say for Aggregor!" said Max. He pulled out his blaster and started to fire at Aggregor. The blast hit Aggregor but didn't do much. Aggregor shot an electrical blast at Max sending him flying to the ground. Star started to fired and like with Max it didn't do much to Aggregor. Then Aggregor fired his eye beams at Star sending her flying back. Kevin absorbed some stone and started to attack Aggregor. But Aggregor quickly picked up Kevin and slammed into the ground and tossed him aside. Ben was able to get up and charged at him. But Aggregor punched Ben to the ground knocking him out.

Some time later. Azmuth showed up.

"Wake up, Ben Tennyson." said Azmuth

Then soon Ben started to wake up. "Azmuth?" asked Ben as he got himself together. He started to get up. The others started to get up as well. "Where's..."

"Aggregor is long gone. His eventual goal is why I am he..." Then Azmuth noticed the ultimatraix. "Let me see that." Ben let Azmuth take a look at it. "Pathetic workmanship! And an evolutionary function? Begging for trouble."

"You never show up unless something important is happening." said Star

This got Azmuth attention. "Yes. We find ourselves in a situation so dire, that perhaps I should risk giving Ben my new omnitrix."

"Wait!? New omnitrix? Give me! I'll kick Aggregor's butt!" said Ben

"No, it's not completely ready yet, and clearly neither are you."

"Not yet?"

"Correct!"

"I've wanted a chance to apologize to you for months, but right now, I've got to stop Aggregor. If you're not here to help, we'll catch up later." Ben walked over to Star, Kevin and Gwen

"Wait, Ben. Hear him out." said Max

"Your lack of patience is foremost among your many weaknesses. I have crucial information for you." said Azmuth

"Aggregor's got be looking for a ship to replace his busted one." said Ben

"Best way to get one is to hit some Forever Knights' bases." said Kevin

"What about old Plumber Headquarters? Some of them have mothballed starships." said Gwen

"Listen to me!" shouted Azmuth. This got there attention. "Aggregor won't be looking for a ship! With his new powers, he doesn't need one!"

"Then we'll never find him." said Ben

"Or at list make it harder to." said Star

"If you listen, you will. I know where he's going. And if we don't stop him, the entire universe will tremble at his might." Azmuth teleported himself as well as Ben, Star, Kevin, Gwen and Max to Azmuth planet. "Welcome to Galvan Mark 2."

"So you rebuild your entire planet?" asked Star

"Of course we did. It was damaged from the war. Stop wasting time with trivialities." Then Azmuth pulled a picture up.

"What's that? A screen saver?" asked Ben

"It's not a screen saver. It is the single most important item in the universe."

"So, what's it do?"

"It is the map of infinity."

"Come on, that's just a legend." said Kevin

"Well I never heard of it." said Star

"Well it is as real as you and I." said Azmuth

"A complete map of space-time?" asked Max

"Extending through 17 dimensions. With it, one could travel anywhere."

"But isn't there more then 17 dimensions?" asked Star

"Your galaxy misinterprets dimensions. All of those so called dimensions are just other plants in your galaxy with a few outside you galaxy. I would say you know like two actual dimensions. This map is so valuable that Professor Paradox himself divided it into four pieces and hid them throughout the galaxy. This was Aggregor's plan from the beginning. He kidnapped those creatures for the power they possess. Powers that will allow him to survive the arduous quest for all of the pieces of the map."

"I don't see why it's so important that he doesn't get a map."

"It's more than just a map. It..."

"It's not the map. It's where he intends to go with it. I'm right, aren't I? He's going to the Forge of Creation." said Max

Gwen noticed Max wasn't looking to good. "You look terrible, Grandpa." said Gwen. Then she touched Max's forehead. "You've got a fever."

"Not now, Gwen. I'm fine."

"You are not fine." said Azmuth. Then on the screen was a picture of Max's x-ray. "Aggregor's electrical attack has damaged your entire nervous system." Then some other Galvins with a pod walked in. "My assistants will replace your damaged central nervous system with a new one. A few weeks in a re-gen tank should do it."

"After the mission, maybe."

"Grandpa!" said Ben

"You won't survive that long. Not without treatment. You have given much to the galaxy, Max Tennyson. Now you must rest and recover." said Azmuth

"I still think..." said Max

"Do what he says, Grandpa." said Ben

Max let out a sigh. "You kids be careful."

"Just like you taught us."

"Maybe a little more careful than that." Max went with the Galvins.

"If Aggregor can reassemble the map, he can travel to the Forge of Creation and gain the greatest power in the universe." said Azmuth

"Where's Paradox? Why doesn't he help?" asked Kevin

"He already has. He erected a chronal randomization barrier that hides the Forge of Creation from everyone except the Forge's inhabitants and whoever has the map."

"Got it. We only have to stop Aggregor one time out of four and he's done." said Ben

"Yes, but you must succeed. That much power in Aggregor's hands would be a disaster of intergalactic proportions."

"Then we should get going."

Azmuth told them where to go.

"But before we go. I got an idea for the wand." said Star

"What?"

Star told Azmuth her idea to use her wand while it's hooked on to her hand. Azmuth said it will only be alloyed to be used with a Plumbers space suit. As that was going on someone was sneaking in. Once the person got to where they want to. They stole a very familiar crystal.

Some time later in the Rust Bucket as they flew to there destination.

"On course to the Monceros System." said Kevin

"Where are we going again?" asked Ben

"An ancient temple on the planet Mikd'lty. Oh. This is weird." said Gwen

"What?" asked Kevin

"It's really close to the sun and tidally locked."

Star unscrewed the top of her wand and placed it into the palm of her hand and slipped the rode into a slot on the top of her wrist. "What does that mean?" asked Star

"It means the same side of the planet is always facing the sun." Star still looked confused. "On the sun side, the ground is molten, and the temperature's 3,600 degrees. On the night side, it's a little cooler 320 below zero."

"This ain't gonna work. Our spacesuits will fail instantly on the hot side of the planet, and they're only good for maybe an hour on the cold side." said Kevin

They soon landed in the middle and exited the ship.

"Welcome to the Twilight Zone." said Gwen. They all started to head towards the temple.

"We're right between the hot and cold sides?" asked Star

"This planet is inhabited by alien colonists, keepers of an ancient temple they discovered here thousands of years ago. That temple." They got to the temple that was holding the piece of the map.

"But the atmosphere's either frozen into liquid or on fire. Who could live here?" asked Kevin

"The colonists find it quite comfortable."

They were able to see them. "Necrofriggians. The same race as Big Chill." said Ben

"So they aren't bothered by the heat or the cold."

"Or hopefully, us."

"Let me talk to them." said Kevin. Then Ben stopped him.

"Maybe you should leave the diplomacy to Gwen or Star."

"I'm better at then you."

"Lot of room between that and good."

"To be honest I was never good at diplomacy. My mom tried to tech me but lets say they never went well." said Star

"Okay, Gwen is doing it." said Kevin

Gwen started to head towards them. "Who approaches the sacred temple?" asked a Necrofriggians

"Uh, hi. I'm Gwen Tennyson. This is my cousin Ben." said Gwen

"Hi." said Ben

"And my friends Star, and Kevin."

"Hey." said Star

"'Sup." said Kevin

"We're Plumbers, and we need to go inside the temple." said Gwen

"This is unprecedented. Strangerd are not allowed in this place. Only pilgrims who seek wisdom." said Necrofriggians

"Me and my friends are totally okay. See?" said Ben. He activated the ultimatrix and hit it. "Big Chill!" Then Ben started to fly around. Then the group of Necrofiggians started to talk to each other.

"Ben? When you turn back to human, you'll still be in your protective suit, right?" asked Gwen

"That's how it used to work. Before it... broke."

"If it doesn't, you've only got 10 minutes."

"Less if you turn into something else first." said Kevin

"Right." Then one of the Necrofriggians flew towards Ben.

"You are one of us?" asked the Necrofriggian

"I am one of everybody. We're just going to pop inside and grab the artifact. We'll be out in no time..."

"Grab one of the artifacts. Sacrilege!" All the other Necrofriggians started to fly into the air.

"Is there any way that sacrilege means go right ahead?" asked Kevin

"No." said Gwen

"That's too bad." The Necrofriggians went intangible and started to attack. Gwen put up a shield to block there ice breath.

"I can't use my powers unless I take off my suit." said Kevin

"Bad idea. Let us handle it." said Ben. Star started to fire of blasts but none of them hit. Ben flew up and went intangible. He then hit a Necrofriggian who was also intangible. "Intangible cancels intangible." The another Necrofriggian grabbed Ben. "Hey! No fair!" the crashed him to the ground. Soon some Necrofriggians got out of there intangible state. Then both Star and Gwen knocked out a few. As for Ben the Necrofriggians around him started to incase him in ice. He hit the omnitrix symbol. "Echo Echo!" Then he hit it again. "Ultimate Echo Echo!" He said as he got free from the ice. Ben sent out disks that send out super sonic sound waves at the Necrofriggians. The Necrofriggians were still effected by the sound wave even though they were intangible. Kevin was about to go over an edge but Ben stopped the Necrofriggian before he did. Then they made a run for the temple. The Necrofriggians didn't follow them.

"Ben how much time you revert?" asked Star

"I ultimized. Who knows how bad that kills the battery?" said Ben

"If you time out you're cooked. Or frozen. I'm not sure which." said Kevin

"So we better hurry. This way." said Gwen as her eyes glowed purple. Then there was a bright blue light came from the ground.

"Oh. That can't be good." said Ben. Then a big hammer swung towards them. It hit them into the wall. Kevin was able to absorb the material of the hammer and stop it. But he lost his suit. "I didn't know you could armor up that fast."

"You know, with the proper incentive." said Kevin

"That stone's been on this planet for thousands of years. You should be safe from the elements." said Gwen

"This place is probably full of booby traps. We'll have to be careful."

"If I'm lucky, I've got maybe five minutes left before I change back." said Ben

"No time to be careful. Let's just run through here like maniacs."

"Now you're talking sense."

"I can get down with that plan." said Star

"When you three are agreeing on something. Now I'm getting scared." said Gwen.

"Any let's move it." said Star as she started to head out.

"Maybe I should be in the front. After I can sense the map piece with her power."

"Oh, right!"

They went deeper in the temple with Gwen leading the way.

"I was thinking, instead of Ultimate Echo Echo, shouldn't your name be Ultimate Echo Ultimate Echo?" asked Kevin. Then he pressed a switch on the floor. "Oops." Then the floor started to open up. Star, Gwen and Kevin started to fall down as Ben could flout in the air. Gwen put up a orb around her, Star and Kevin before the slashed into a pool of a strange liquid. "Ben, hurry up! This is totally acid!"

"It's probably liquid methane." said Gwen

"I don't think that good either." said Star

"It's not. Especially for swimming." said Kevin

Ben send out sonic wave to push the orb. Once they got to the edge. Gwen started to put down the orb and the left it. There were two paths.

"Which way?" asked Ben

Gwen took a path the others followed her. Then went down a slide. Once they got to the bottom Star pressed a switch and the floor light up.

"This isn't good." said Star. A big door opened up and a two headed creature came out.

"Let's see what you got!" said Ben. Then the creature started to attack. One head shot out fire and the other fired out ice. Gwen was able block the flames. And Ben was able to destroy the ice with sonic sound.

Kevin started to laugh in a mocking tone. "Guess who's made out of stuff you can't hurt." said Kevin. One of the heads fired a stream of fire Kevin went through it and hit that head knocking it out. The other head fired out ice and sent Kevin flying back. Gwen catched him with an energy field. Star fired out several blasts at the remaining head and knocked it out.

"We're close. The map is that way." said Gwen as pointed in a direction.

As the went down a hall way Ben accidently pressed a switched on the ground.

"Guess it was my turn." said Ben. Then darts started to fire from the walls. Gwen quickly but a dome to protect herself, Ben, Star and Kevin. They ran across the hall. Once they go across the darts stopped firing. "Did they finally run out of ammo?"

"Our weight on the floor was the trigger." said Gwen

"Nasty." said Ben as he hold one of the darts.

"Careful. They probably got poison on them." said Kevin

Then Ben dropped the dart. "It's behind this door." said Gwen

Both Ben and Kevin started to lift the door up but both started to struggle. "We need more muscle." said Kevin

"Just what I was thinking." said Ben. Then he hit the omnitrix symbol. "Four Arms!" The two were able to lift it up.

"Great! Now how do we get in there?"

"You two don't. We do." said Gwen as she and Star headed in. "Try not to drop it until we come back." As they made there way Gwen noticed she was hit by a dart and fell over. Star quickly pulled out the dimensional scissors. She opened a portal back to the ship and rolled her there.

"Gwen's back on the ship. I'll get the map and then well help her." said Star

"Make it fast I'm going to change back any minute." said Ben. Star quickly got the map and headed back. Once she got back Star was blasted by a beam. She was blasted back in the hall. Star dropped the piece of the map. They saw who fired the blast and it was Aggregor. "Aggregor."

"All ways a pleasure to see you, Tennyson. Particularly when you're doing my work for me. I do appreciate you holding the door for me, Levin. And They say young Osmosians have no manners." said Aggregor. He walked up and picked up the piece of the map off the ground. "I should thank you're friend for bringing me the map."

"I swear, I'll..." said Kevin

"Stand there holding that stone over your head until you can't any longer, then drop it and kill your friends?"

"This isn't over." said Ben

"While it's always a pleasure defeating you again and again. I'm afraid this is the last time." said Aggregor as he left

"AGGREGOR!" Then Ben started to light harder.

"What are you doing?" asked Kevin

Ben found the straight to hold it up without Kevin. "I'll hold it up. Go get Star!" Kevin ran in to get Star. Ben was starting to lose his grip. "Hurry!" Kevin picked up Star and carried her out of the hall. Ben let go of it. "We need to get back to the ship."

"How are we going to get pass the darts?" asked Kevin

Ben pulled out his dimensional scissors that Star carried for him while they are on cases so they could use them even if Ben transformed or in a transformed state. Ben opened a portal. They went in and appeared back on the ship. Kevin started up the ship and flew off. As Ben got the first aid for Gwen. Star got up before Gwen could.

Soon Gwen woke.

"What happened?" asked Gwen

"You took poison dart for the team." said Kevin

"Oh. Yeah."

"But the Plumber first-aid kit has a universal poison antiserum."

"Okay!"

"I got to ask what hit me?" asked Star

"Aggregor did." said Ben

"He also got the map. We lost." said Kevin

"We didn't lose. We live to fight another day. And Aggregor better watch his step, 'cause that day's coming soon."


	20. Deep

It was a normal day Ben, Star and Tom who was there to take up on Star's offer to hang out together. Tom was using one of Kevin's I.D. mask to make him look normal. Soon as time past fan girls started to surround. It soon started to get out of hand.

"I don't remember Ben being this popular." said Tom

"Yeah. This is recent." said Star. She then gave Gwen a call telling her they were in some trouble. Ben then turned into goop and tried to get away. But it didn't really help much. "Okay, time to help." Star was able to get Goop's artificial gravity disk. Then Kevin's car pulled up. "Tom hurry." Star hit the disk and Ben was flew into the back of Kevin's car. Once they were all in the car Kevin started to drive off. Some fans tried to ran after them. But the car drove off to fast. Ben then turned back to normal.

"Sorry about that Tom." said Ben

"That's okay. A..." said Tom but before he could finish Ben's ultimatrix started to go off.

Ben answered it and a Rip Jaws alien Plumber appeared. "Ben Tennyson, this is Magister Pyke, calling from Planet Pisccis. Apparently, I'm supposed to report any sightings of this being to you." said Pyke as a image of Aggregor appeared.

"You've seen Aggregor?" asked Ben

"Briefly, but he got away from me." Then there was strange sound over the communication.

"Everything okay there?"

"Just a minor seaquake. Nothing to worry about. They happen all the time. Exactly who is this Aggregor? And why was it so urgent that I contact you about him?"

"Nosy little fish, isn't he?" asked Kevin

"Sorry to keep you in the dark on this, Pyke. We just don't want to cause any unnecessary panic." said Ben

"Yeah, well, I don't want a bunch of hotshot tadpoles swimming all over my planet telling me how to run my precinct." said Pyke

"That's okay. We weren't planning on swimming." said Kevin

"Well it looks like we will have to cut this get together short today." said Star once they got to where the Rust Bucket was at.

"I coming with you." said Tom

"What?" asked Star in surprised

"You heard me after all you owe me. You told me about the battle against the Highbreed and that you called on your friends. So why was I not invited?"

"Because you only do it if I went out with you."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yeah, now. But back then."

"Okay good point. But I want to help."

"Fine you can come. But you follow our lead and do what we said. Got it!" said Ben

"Okay."

"Good now get into the Rust Bucket."

Tom went in and they headed towards Pisccis. They were very close to Pisccis. Ben started to contact Pisccis to land.

Do I really have to wear this?" asked Tom in a Plumber space suit

"You agreed to do what we said." said Star

"Yeah, but I can't use my fire in this."

"Stop complaining, Kevin in the same boat as you. And beside I dough your fire powers would be helpful where we are heading."

They heard Gwen saying the planet is completely water with only less then 2% being land witch was the core. "Okay I'm at a huge disadvantage."

Ben tried again but no response.

"Maybe their communications are out again." said Kevin

"It could be Aggregor. I'm definitely sensing him on this planet... somewhere." said Kevin

"No point waiting around for an invitation. Take us down." said Ben

Kevin flew the ship into the water. They kept going down and down and down deeper into the water. "Keep going. He's down deep."

Tom started to get a little scared because they were down so deep. "Is this safe?" asked Tom

"I was wondering that as well." said Ben

"Trust me. This baby can handle anything." said Kevin. Then the ship started to shake and the started to spin around.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Tom in a panic. Then Kevin gained control of the ship.

"Don't panic. It's just a sea tremor. Pyke said they're normal on this planet. This baby can handle anything."

"Including that?" asked Gwen as something started to attack the ship. All but Kevin started to worry a little.

"I said, don't panic. We're safe as long we stay inside the ship." Then a tooth pierced the top of the ship and was a few inches from Kevin. This caused Kevin to scream out in surprise. "Yeah, now's a good time to panic." Once the tooth was removed water started to flood into the ship.

"Helmets on! Head for the cargo bay and seal the cockpit!" said Ben as the all got there helmets on.

"Okay. I see why I needed to wear this." said Tom

Then the left the bridge and entered the hanger.

"Now what?" asked Kevin

"I'm sending out a distress signal. Hopefully someone on this planet will pick it up before..." Then something pierced from the top of the hanger. It then grabbed Gwen.

"Get off me!" said Gwen. They all grabbed something and started to attack it so the can get Gwen free. But it didn't worked and pulled Gwen out the way it came in. Then water started to rush in.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Tom

"If I transform, when I changed back, I won't be wearing my Plumber suit, and we're running out of oxygen fast. It always puts me back into whatever I was wearing the first time I changed after the reboot." said Ben

"There's got to be a button for that." said Kevin

"I don't think I have to look for it now?! We have to help Gwen!"

"We still can. Follow my lead. I made some alterations." They went into the airlock and left the ship. They were able to move freely in the water thanks to backs on there backs. "I installed propulsion units and neuroshock pulsers."

"Have you tested them?"

They saw Gwen hit the thing that was holding her with the neuroshock pulsers and was able to get free. "I have!" said Gwen. The creature tried to attack the five of them with those tentacles but they were able to dodged them. They used the neuroshock pulser to send them off. Even Tom was getting the hang of it.

"Nice going, but we're gonna need a lot more juice to take this thing down." said Kevin

"Or we just go for his weak spot." said Ben

"I second that." said Star

They all started to rush it but Kevin got hit by one of it tentacles and his helmet was cracked. "Are you alright?" asked Gwen

"Yeah. Go!" said Kevin

They charged again. Then were all together. "All at once, on my mark. 1, 2... 10!" said Ben. Then all five of them shocked the creature. This nocked it out and it started to sink. "Yes!" Ben started to give out high fives to Star, Gwen and Tom.

"Guys?" They looked over at Kevin and saw that the cracks on his helmet started to get bigger.

"Kevin!" said Ben, Star, Gwen and Tom.

Soon the helmet burst. Gwen quickly fired a blast at Kevin and pushed at the ship.

"Why did you do that?" asked Tom

Once Kevin hit the ship he was able to absorb the metal of the ship. Once he did this the Plumber suit was removed from his body. "Well if she didn't do that the pressure down here would have killed him."

"But why is he all that. Isn't he supposed to be a mix match of different materials?"

"This is what his power really is. What your talking about was because something got him stuck like that." Star was whistling in the back.

"Don't forget Kevin still can't breathe." said Gwen. Then a strange fish swam up to him and but his head in its mouth. And it alloyed him to breathe. "That thing just saved his life.

"Yeah! But I look like a dork." said Kevin

"What's it like?"

"The air's cold but okay. And it smells a little..."

"Fishy?" asked Ben in a joking tone.

"How'd you guess?" The creature tried to attack them from bellow but a high sound wave send it running away.

"Next time you decide to crash my planet give me some warning." said Pyke as he showed up. "Or would that cause unnecessary panic?"

"Pyke!" said Kevin

"Got your distress call."

"Just the person I wanted to see. I can scan you to find Aggregor." said Gwen

"Be my guest, but you're wasting your time. Our scanners aren't picking him up anywhere in the entire Planetary ocean."

Then Gwen touched Pyke and her eyes glowed purple. "That's because he's not in the water. He's inside the planet's solid core."

"The core is the most inaccessible place in the world. There's only one way in, and it's under constant guard."

"Trust me, fish lips. She's never wrong." said Kevin. Then the fish made some sounds.

"Nice hat."

They started to follow Pyke to the core. But soon they felt a shock wave in the water.

"Those are normal, right?" asked Tom

"They're more frequent than usual, but yes. Nothing to worry about." said Pyke. Then another happened. "They do tend to spook the natives."

"Aren't you guys the natives?" asked Star

"Not down here. They are." Pyke pointed some creatures that were swimming right towards them. All of them but Ben were able to dodge in time. The creature that ran into Ben did so on the helmet this causing it to crack.

They started to fight off the creatures. Both Gwen and Star used there magic to fight of the creatures. While Kevin morphed his hands in to morningstars. Both Ben and Tom were using the suit's neuroshock pulser on the creatures. Soon the all grouped up and Gwen but a dome around them because there were staring to be to many.

"What'd you do that for?" asked Kevin upset about Gwen stopping him.

"Thought I'd let the local authority handle things." said Gwen

The Pyke swam in and started to attack the creatures nocking them out with ease. "How come I was never that cool as Rip Jaws?" asked Ben

"You were never that cool, period." said Kevin. Then Kevin started to get a cold feeling going down his spine. As Star started at him from behind him. the spikes started to get fired at them. This caused the dome to be destroyed. The spikes were being fired be some creature. They dodged the spikes that were fired at them. "There's too many! How are we supposed to beat them?" Then Ben got an idea. Ben hopped on to a creature and rode on top of it. He then grabbed one of the creatures that were shooting out the spikes. He then started to us it as a weapon to attack the other creatures. Both Kevin and Tom noticed this.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" said Ben. Both Kevin and Tom did the same thing as Ben and got some creatures that were firing the spikes and used them. Ben was soon hit by a creature Ben in his helmet again.

"Ben your faceplate's about to go!" said Star

"I know. Hope I got someone good dialed in." Ben activated the ultimatrix and hit it. "Humongous..." Then Ben started to sink as he gargled water. Ben started to roar. this sent out shock waves that scared all the creatures off.

"Ha. They've never seen anything like you." said Kevin

"Ben! Stop panicking! Transform again!" said Gwen

Ben kept on sinking then there was a flash of a green light. "Ampfibian!" Ben swam back to the others and found out he could breathe in water. "Who can breathe down here."

"We're on the clock now, Ben."

"Yeah. I could change back to human any moment. We'd better hurry!" They started to swim as fast as they could towards the core. They soon got close to the core. But Ben was much closer then the others.

"Halt! This is a restricted area!" said a guard. They the guards started to fire at Ben.

"Can't stop! Official Plumber business." An electrical net appeared in front of him to stop him. "Listen to me! There's a dangerous intergalactic criminal in there! I'll explain later, okay?" Then Ben absorbed the net and fired at them trapping them.

Soon the others got there. "All right, ease up, Tadpole! I was gonna vouch for you, but now I'm not so sure." said Pyke. He went over to the guards and freed them.

"Pyke, what is the meaning of this?" asked a guard

"These Plumbers need to access the Planetary Core." said Pyke. Tom was about to object and say he wasn't a Plumber but Star just stopped him.

"Outsiders are forbidden from entering the core." Then there was another shake.

"Yeah? Maybe you should talk to whoever's already in there." said Kevin

"We need to move. Now!" said Ben. Ben, Star, Kevin , Gwen and Tom started to swim towards the entrance.

"I'll keep an eye on them." said Pyke. He soon got ahead of them. They started to swim in a cave and soon go to the exit. It was a air pocket. Once Ben got out of the water he turned back to normal.

"We can breathe in here."

Kevin pulled the fish off his head and tossed the fish on the ground. "You hurt his feelings." said Gwen

"He's a fish. Go on. Shoo." But the fish didn't leave it kept near Kevin.

"At lest I can take this suit off." said Tom

"Keep it on Tom." said Star

They started to follow Pyke. "What's in there?" asked Gwen

"The Pisccis gravitational multiplier. It generates the centripetsal force that holds our planet's liquid atmosphere together."

The fish was like a dog. "I mean it! Go away!"

"We keep it in the most inhospitable environment imaginable... to prevent it from being tampered with." Pyke started to find it harder to breathe.

"Doesn't seem so inhospitable." said Ben

Then Pyke opened a hatched and got a helmet. He put it on and water started to fill in it. Thanks to this he was able to breathe. "To you, air breather. not to the likes of me."

Then the ground started to shake and the roof started to come down. Gwen quickly but up a dome to protect them but Pyke was not in it. Once it was done they noticed Pyke was under a pile of rocks. "I didn't see you. I..." The place started to shack again. Gwen started to pull him out of the rubble. With Star help Gwen with Pyke.

"In there!" said Ben. He started to head the way he pointed with Kevin and Tom following Ben. And the fish following Kevin. They soon got to a big room. Then a tremor happened. "The tremors are coming from that machine. I'm sure of it."

"You're right, Tennyson." said a vary familiar voice. Then Aggregor walked out and took the thing in the center of the room. "Without this, the whole planet's pulling itself apart."

"Aggregor!" said Ben

"Wait! This is Aggregor!" said Tom

Then the thing Aggregor took started to change into a piece of the Map of Infinity. "Clever of Paradox to disguise this piece of the Map of Infinity as the single most important item on this planet." Then Ben went for the ultimatrix. "Don't even think about. If you move, I'll destroy it and Planet Pisccis..."

"Comes apart at the seams. The tremors before. That was you trying to get it loose." said Kevin

"You're smarter than you look, boy. Admittedly, not a great achievement."

"I'm not letting you leave with that!" said Ben. He went for the ultimatrix. But Aggregor fired his beams at Ben and knocked him back. The Aggregor fired at the roof and a large rock started to fall and crashed on Ben. The part of the bridge he was at.

"Ben!" said both Kevin and Tom

Tom spoke some strange language and then stone pillars appeared around him and where chained together. But they were immediately destroyed. Kevin then morphed his hand and charged at him. Aggregor stopped Kevin and shocked him. This send Kevin flying back onto Tom.

"Next time, try absorbing something that doesn't conduct electricity." Then Aggregor flew away and went through the roof. Soon Kevin got up. "Aggregor!"

"You completely forgot about me, didn't you?" asked Ben

"Ben!"

Ben then used the ultimatrix. "Big Chill!" Ben flew back up there.

"He went that way." Kevin pointed to where he saw Aggregor went. Ben quickly went after Aggregor. Then Star, Gwen and Pyke got there.

"The centripetal accelerator! What have you done to it? You've doomed us all!" said Pyke

"We didn't do anything. It was Aggregor. He took the doohickey and escaped through that hole.. that isn't there anymore."

Then Pyke hit the alarm. "Wait! Pyke! This is all a mistake!" said Gwen

"The only mistake here was me trusting your shape shifting friend." said Pyke. Kevin tried to get him to back off. But Pyke pushed him away. The fish got angry and attacked Pyke by head-butting him. This destroyed Pyke's helmet. Tom got across the hole to join them.

"Leave him alone!" said Kevin. Pyke was having a hard time breathing. Kevin picked Pyke up. "We've got to get him to the water."

Then some guards showed up. "Back away from that Plumber!" said a guard

"This isn't what it looks like." The guards started to fire at them and Gwen but up a dome around them.

"Ben the whole planet is breaking up! We've only a few minutes!" said Star as she send the message to Ben.

"On my way. Anything I can do?" asked Ben

"Not unless you have a spare centripetal accelerator on you." said Kevin

Then he showed up in his ultimate Big Chill form. "Explain what that means. No big words."

"It's like an antigravity multiplier." said Gwen

"I was hoping you were going to say something like that." Ben hit the omnitrix and changed. "Goop!" Ben raced to the center oft he room. "If it can pull me together, maybe it can do the same for the planet." Ben placed the gravity disk in the place were to one Aggregor took from. The guards stopped firing as Gwen put her dome down. Then Kevin put Pyke down. Ben screamed as he was swirled around where he put the disc and disappeared.

"Ben, no! Get him out!" said Star to Kevin

"He's... he's been atomized... spread throughout the entire ocean. I'm sorry." said Kevin

Star started to cry after Kevin said that. "It's working. The planet's atmosphere is stabilizing!" said Pyke

"Least he went down saving the world."

"Only some of the world, I'm afraid. Most of it is floating off into space." Pyke said seeing it on a monitor. The water started to turn green and the water that was out in space started to return to the plane. "This doesn't make sense. Planetary atmosphere is now reading 60%. No 65%."

"Ben?" asked Star as she cleared her eyes.

"75%! 80%!" The aliens of the planet started to get excited by this. "Planetary liquid atmosphere at 96%." Then Ben appeared in the water. Then they quickly got into the ship and saved him even though there was still some water in there.

Sometime has pass so the Rust Bucket could be repaired.

"Thanks for the repair job, Pyke." said Ben over communications.

"It was the lest we can do to thank the one who saved our planet." said Pyke

"Wish we could have stopped Aggregor while we were at it."

"If there's anything we can do to help..."

As that was going on Star opened a portal to send Tom home.

"Well I'll see you later Tom." said Star

"Wait! Your not coming back to Mewni?" asked Tom

"No! With Aggregor out there. We can get a call at anytime. So I'm staying on Earth. In fact I have been on Earth for the past week."

"Wait, you've been on Earth for the past week?"

"Yeah. Why is that?"

"Oh, nothing. It's a just a rumor going around." Once Tom went through the portal Star closed it and then they headed back to Earth.

Authors Notes:

Guest: You will have to wait and see.


	21. Night Life

For the past few nights Ben has been helping Hekapoo close up Star's portals however she didn't know that Star was to one making them. One day when Ben meet up with Hekapoo.

"Good your here." said Hekapoo

"So ready to go?" asked Ben

"Yeah, just so you know this one is big so hired someone to help us."

"What! Who?"

"Talen Raven Talen."

"Who's Talen Raven Talen?"

I'm Talen Raven Talen." said a bird creature wearing sunglasses and on a dragon cycle.

"Hekapoo we don't need him."

"We might." said Hekapoo

"What do you mean?"

"We don't ask question! We ride!" Talen interrupted

"I'll tell you on the way." said Hekapoo. She opened a portal and rode with Talen through it. Ben turned into Jetray and followed them.

"So why do you think we are going to need the help?" asked Ben

"Were going to close up these portals for good."

"Wait! What?" They landed down on the ground.

"There a pattern to where these portals have been opening. And the next one should open up right over there. What ever comes out of it. Where taking it down."

"Yeah! With this!" said Talen. Then reveling a harpoon.

"Doesn't this look like overkill?" asked Ben

"Talen likes overkill!" said Talen

"Hekapoo can we talk?" Ben and Hekapoo went out of ear shot of Talen. "Hekapoo doesn't this seem extreme?"

"Look it's my job to stop whatever come out of that portal."

"You got trust me."

"Its not about trust. It's about doing my job." Then the portal opened up and they saw something come out. "Here it comes!"

Talen started to aim the harpoon. "No!" Ben fired a eye beam at Talen sending him away from the Harpoon.

"Ben! What are you doing?"

"I have my reasons. You got to stop this." Talen's sunglasses broke. He tried to attack Ben but he kept missing.

"As I told you before it's my job." Hekapoo looked through the scope on the harpoon to take aim. Then she noticed it was Star and her eye shrank. "Star!"

Talen just gave up because he thought Ben was just being a cowered. He pushed Hekapoo out of the way because she wouldn't fire. "I love harpoons." said Talen

"No! You ideate." Then Talen fire the Harpoon. Hekapoo was about to take the dragon cycle to stop it but Ben flew and grabbed the spear and wrapped the rope attached to the harpoon around Talen. Ben landed and returned back to normal. Then soon Star opened another portal and entered it.

"Well that was close." said Ben

"Wait! You knew! You knew that Star was the one opening these portals and you didn't tell me."

"Well you didn't ask. Besides here me out."

"I'm reporting this to the High Commission."

"It's true I didn't tell you about Star. But please don't report this. Star needs to figure out her new power."

"Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"It's not as dangerous then giving a 10 year old the most powerful device in the universe. Anyway she need to figure this out. And I'll be there to make sure she is safe. Doesn't Star deserves a shot at this."

"NO!"

"Pretty Please." said Ben sounding like his older voice.

Hekapoo started to groan. "Fine I won't tell the High Commission. But she better figure this out fast or I might have to let them know. As here you might need this." Hekapoo tossed him the map she was using to track Star. "She's lucky to have a boyfriend like you." Hekapoo then left.

Then Ben headed back to Earth. He was in Star's room to check on here. This surprised Star for a second but she soon relived who it was. But not till after she blasted him. The blast was a goo blast.

"Oh sorry about. What are you doing in her anyway?" asked Star

"I just wanted to check on you." said Ben

"Oh because of the whole butterfly thing. That's sweet."

"Also I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I been recently helping Hekapoo close your portals."

"Wait! Your telling me I haven't been closing them." Ben shook his head. "Does Hekapoo know."

"Not at first. But she knows now."

"Oh boy. Is she going to tell anyone?"

"No. I got her to keep it a secret for now. But I don't know for how long. So the faster we fix this, then more likely she will keep it a secret." Ben pulled out the map Ben got from Hekapoo and showed it to Star.

"What is this?"

"I think it's where you are heading."

Then they got a call from Gwen that they got a lead on Aggregor.


	22. Where the Magic Happens

Ben who was in his Four Arms transformation, Star, Kevin and Gwen were chasing Aggregor. He shot down a pillar to slow them down. They were able to destroy the pillar fast but Aggregor was able to open the big stone door by saying "Yawatacsip!" As the door opened strange glowing figures. Then went through it. As the got closer to the door both Gwen and Star got effected by it.

"Gwen?" asked Kevin

"Star?" asked Ben

"I'm alright!" said Star

"Keep going! If it closes, we'll never be able to follow." said Gwen. Ben tried to stop the door from closing but it didn't work. Ben, Star and Kevin tried to bust down the door. "You're wasting your strength. That's the door to anywhere. Nothing can breach it."

"Door to any what?" asked Ben

"It's sort of a mystic crossroads, a portal to any destination."

"So like the dimensional scissors." said Star

"But unlike the dimensional scissors. You have to know the true name of the place you're going."

"You mean the glowing letters? No problem." said Ben. Then he hit the omnitrix symbol and returned back to normal. Ben grabbed a stone and started to write in the dirt. Ben wrote down all the symbols that was on the door.

"You remember all that just from looking at it?" asked Kevin

"Sure."

"You really aren't working up to your potential in school." said Gwen

"That's what they tell me. Finished. Now what?"

"If you got it right."

"I did."

"All I have to do is speak the word and the door will open."

"So..." said Kevin

"Wah... Wah di tah" but nothing happened.

"You have no idea how to read that stuff, do you?" asked Ben

"I'm self-taught. I can read it all right. I just don't know how to pronounce it."

"And thanks to Gwen teaching me some stuff with the language. So I'm in the same boat." said Star

"So, who does?" asked Kevin

Then Gwen got a look on her face saying she know someone. "You know somebody." said Ben

"Yeah." said Gwen

"But you don't want to ask them."

"No."

"But you know how important catching Aggregor is, so you're going to ask anyway."

"Wait here. I'll be back as soon as I can." Gwen then teleported herself away.

"So, now you do both sides of your arguments?" asked Kevin

"Saves time."

While Gwen was gone Ben, Star and Kevin started to play 20 questions. Both Ben and Star where able to figure out Kevin things vary fast. Kevin was surprised by how fast they figure this stuff out. Then after awhile Gwen returned with Charmcaster.

"Charmcaster?" said Star

"You said you knew somebody who could help." said Ben

"She can. She's the last person I would have asked otherwise." said Gwen

"You trust her?" asked Kevin

"I trust her to stab us in the back the first chance she gets, but we'll worry about that after she gets us to Wah di tah."

"Legerdomain." said Charmcaster

"Wow, we weren't even close." said Star

"Actually, she wasn't far off for someone self-taught. Legerdomain is what the natives call it. But the door only responds to a place's secret true name, which, by the way, is pronounced Yawatacsip." Then the symbols retuned and the door opened. "After you." Ben, Star, Kevin and Gwen entered with Charmcaster right behind them. Once Star got into Legerdomain her cheek marks disappeared. Once they all got through the door disappeared. "It's smaller than I remember."

"You come here a lot?" asked Ben

"None of your business."

"Wow. I feel..." said Gwen

"Powerfull?" But not Star she felt weaker for some reason. "Of course you do. All the magic in the Universe flows from this dimension. The Alpha Rune is here."

"Yeah, So?" asked Kevin

"Words have power. The Alpha Rune is the secret true name of magic. Whoever holds it has power over magic itself."

"You think this Alpha Rune is a piece of the map of infinity?" said Ben

"Could be. It's always disguised as whatever's hardest to get." said Kevin

"Makes scene." said Star

"The Alpha Rune hangs around the neck of Addwaitya, the most powerful mystic who ever lived." said Charmcaster

"There you go." said Kevin

"Then that's where Aggregor must be heading. Lead the way" said Ben

Charmcaster lead they way as they made there way through Legerdomain. "Stay with me. Things are not as they appear." said Charmcaster

"Seriously, though, there's so much manna here, it makes my teeth ache." said Gwen

Charmcaster let out a sigh. "I get it okay. You're a natural. I studied my whole life, and you pick up my spell book and you're instantly out-magicking me."

"You're not even in her league. She's an Anodite." said Kevin

"See, what you call magic is powered by manna, or life energy." said Gwen

"You don't know anything! You're not even a real sorceress. You're an... an idiot savant!" said Charmcaster

"What did you say?"

"I pretty sure it was an insult. But she won't do it again, because words have power. isn't that right, Caroline." said Kevin

"Oh, please. You think I told my secret true name?" asked Charmcaster

"Sometimes I forget that other people lie, too."

They kept on going soon they went by an arched way. Kevin had a feeling that it did something and he was right. Then soon rock creatures started to appear. Charmcaster was grabbed by one of those creature. Star aimed her wand. "Rainbow Fist Blast!" said Star. But nothing came out of the wand. "That's not good."

Then Kevin ran out and absorbed the stone from the creatures and hit the one that had Charmcaster. This released her then the creature was destroyed by a spell from Charmcaster. Some rock creatures tried to attack the others so Gwen put up a shield to stop them. And then flying back. ""Whoa!" said Gwen surprised by how much power she had.

Ben then activate the ultimatrix and hit it. "Jetray!"

"Don't fly!" said Charmcaster trying to warn Ben but he already flew up. "The sky and the earth aren't parallel here."

Kevin noticed Star was having a hard time with the creatures. "Why don't you just blast them?" asked Kevin

"For some reason my magic is not working." said Star

"How good are you with weapons?"

"I was able to master all weapons on Mewni since I was 8." Kevin used his bower to form a stone sword and tossed it to Star. Star started to use the sword. Star was destroying the rock creatures much easier now. Kevin then got surrounded by rock creatures. But Star handled the creatures. Charmcaster was doing alright as Gwen helped Ben get back to the ground.

"Maybe you should try something a little more closer to the ground?" asked Gwen

Ben hit the omnitrix symbol and changed his from. "Cannonbolt!" Ben then rolled into some of the creatures. "Why don't you just order them around like always?"

Charmcaster but her staff into her bag. "It doesn't work that way. The others followed me because I'd freed them." said Charmcaster

"Why don't I believe anything you say to me?" asked Gwen

"If you want to survive, you better start believing me! I've been dealing with these things since I was a kid. I was born here."

"And you should have never returned." said a voice. They turned to where the voice came from and saw and image of a turtle creature with a flaming head.

"Addwaitya!"

"Or did you expect to travel in the realm of Legerdomain and somehow escape the notice of great Addwaitya? Thieves, all of you!" Then stone vines started to wrap around them. They all struggled to get free but the were wrapped up time.

"The only thief around here is a guy called Aggregor." said Ben

"We're more like, uh, well-meaning trespassers." said Kevin

"All that lives steals manna from me. The Alpha Rune is mine! you should well know, daughter of my enemies, what happens to those who defy my will." said Addwaitya

"Well, excuse me for living!" said Charmcaster. Then her bag opened up and daisy came out. "Effervo!" The daisies spun around like buzz saws and freed Charmcaster and some of Gwen free. Then Gwen send out a wave that freed her and the others from the stone. As well it pushed Addwaitya image away.

"Yikes." said Kevin

"I know!" said Gwen

"Follow me!" said Ben. He started to roll around the ground destroying stone spike that started to pop up. With the other following behind him.

After a bit Ben turned back to normal.

"That thing around his neck. Was it..." said Gwen

"The Alpha Rune, the secret true name of all magic. It gives him absolute power over Legerdomain. Look, this is hopeless. We should get out of here while we still can." said Charmcaster

Then creatures started to fly towards them and fired from there eyes. But Gwen quickly but up a dome to protect them. "What are those things?" asked Kevin

"Scrutins. They're Addwaitya's eye's and ears."

"Where are the ears?" asked Kevin

Gwen started to struggle as the Scrutins kept firing. "I've got a spell of concealment, but I need time." Then the a Scrutins destroyed the dome.

"Let's buy her some time." said Ben. He the activated the ultimatrix. Kevin absorbed the stone ground. Star used the sword to destroyed some of the Scrutins. Kevin destroyed several as well. Then Ben hit the ultimatrix. "Chromastone!" Then Ben started to get blasted but it didn't really do anything to Ben. "Try not to look so surprised." Then Ben started to blast the Scrutins. Soon more Scrutina started to fly in. Gwen started to blast Scrutins as well.

"Velieris Mihi. Occultus!" said Charmcaster

"Charmcaster?!" asked Gwen a little scared.

"Working on it!" Charmcaster went around as a purple stream came from her. "Velieris Meus Amicitia. Occultus!" Then in mad a dome. The Scrutins stopped attacking them.

"Cool!"

"Shh. It's working." Charmcaster said in a quiet voice. Then the creatures left. They soon continued there journey.

"I'd feel better if we were still invisible." said Kevin

"She can't do it while we're moving." said Gwen

"You said you grew up here. Maybe some of your people could help us." said Star

"There aren't many left. Addwaitya enslaved everyone. My father fought against him. He died getting me and Uncle Hex out of here." said Charmcaster

"I didn't know." said Gwen

"Yeah. You didn't"

"Then we'll have to help you. which way?" asked Ben

"Down here."

They soon got to were at a bridge that was destroyed.

"End of the line. Any ideas?" asked Kevin

"I got one." said Star. She pulled out the dimensional scissors and tried to used them. But no portal opened up.

"What is she doing?" asked Charmcaster

"These aren't working either."

"Those usually work." said Gwen. Then they started to hear something. "Do you hear that?" The voices started to effect Charmcaster as she thought to hear he fathers voice and tried to fall in. But Gwen noticed and stopped her. Charmaster tried to get free from Gwen's grasp. "Listen. Do you really think your dad wants you to jump off a bridge." Then she pulled her back and they fell to the ground.

"Nasty trick." said Charmcaster

"I've got a trick or two of my own." Gwen started to make a bridge but at a point it stopped and got destroyed. Gwen tried a few more times but the same thing kept happening. "No matter how much manna I put into it, I cant get it across!"

The voices tried to get Charmcaster again but didn't worked. "It's a mystic sinkhole. You don't have enough power. No one does."

"No one has to. We're a team."

Gwen helped Charmcaster up. "I've got the power. You've got the knowledge." said Gwen as she held Charmcaster's hand

"Perturbo!" said Charmcaster. Together they were able to form a energy bridge. That they all used to get a cross.

Once they got a cross both Gwen and Charmcaster cheered together as the hugged. But they quickly broke the hug. "Right. You want me dead."

"Maybe just badly hurt?

"It's a start."

After a while they saw a citadel in the distance.

"Addwaitya's Citadel." You'll find the Alpha Rune around his fat neck, although I don't know how you plan to take it." said Charmcaster

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." said Ben

Then there was a crash as they headed towards the citadel. They saw a big mouth creature. The creature started to roar. Then it started to charged at them. Gwen quickly put up a doom around them. The creature started to bit the doom.

"What is that?" asked Star

"Pallorfang. Sort of a watch dog for the citadel." said Charmcaster. Soon the dome that Gwen made started to fall apart. "Let me out." Then Charmcaster fired a beam at Pallorfang.

"Scatter!" said Ben

Pallorfang was about to chomp Gwen. Then Kevin pushed her out of the way and was able to stop Pallorfang from chomping him with his hands. But not for long. Pallorfang got him into his mouth and closed it. "Kevin!" said Gwen in a worried tone. Then Kevin lifted Pallorfang's mouth up. Kevin was able to absorbed his teeth and grew spikes out of his body.

"It's about time somebody bit you back!" Pallorfang swung his head and Kevin was sent flying out of it's mouth. He landed near Gwen and Charmcaster. Then it started to fire beams from its eyes. This send Kevin, Gwen and Charmcaster. Star hit Pallorfang with the sword to get it attention. Ben ran up behind it. He activated the ultimatrix and hit it and turned into Humongousaur. Ben tried to punch Pallorfang but missed. Pallorfange fired at Ben sending him back a bit. Ben pulled out a tree and tried to hit but Pallorfang just ate the tree. Then Ben went to just punching him. Then Pallorfang charged at Ben. Ben was able to stop Pallorfang from bitting him. But he was getting pushed back. They were heading for the edge. Gwen send out a platform that Ben grabbed it so he wouldn't fall unlike Pallorfang. But Ben didn't get a good grip on it but Kevin was able to save him and pulled him up.

Then Addwaitya came out of the citadel. "You killed my pet!" said Addwaitya

Ben and Kevin got back with the others. "And we are about usurp your throne. Tough day to be you." said Ben

"Your bravery amuses me. My might has long since cowed any resistance that once dared challenge me."

"Is that your way of saying you killed my father?" asked Charmcaster. Then she fired a blast at Addwaitya. But it didn't effect him much.

"Aah! You actually managed to hurt me. You must be Spellbinder's daughter." Charmcaser fired again. But Addwaitya touched the Alpha Rune and it canceled the spell. He then fired beams from his eyes and sending Charmcaster flying back. "Why return when your entire thieving race couldn't stop me?"

"Because, Addwaitya, every single creature you've enslaved wants their freedom, and you'll never control us all!" Charmcaster and Gwen held hands. Then fired a blast at Addwaitya. This blast was powerful enough to anger Addwaitya.

"Fools! All magic is mine!"

"Oh, man." said Ben. Addwaitya landed and fired at Ben send him flying back. Gwen quickly put a shield but it was easily broke through by Addwaitya. Kevin charged at Addwaitya. He punched Kevin sending him to the side. Gwen and Charmcaster used some platforms to attack him from above. But Addwaitya put up a shield. spikes came out of the ground. Then there platform disappear. Then they started to fall.

"Amplus Mica!" said Charmcaster as she turned some of the spikes into daisies.

Star attached Addwaitya he grabbed her sword and swung her arm flinging her as she lost her grip from her sword. He tossed the sword to the sided. Then he headed towards Gwen and Charmcaster. He the sealed both Gwen and Charmcaster in a crystal. "Delinquents! Legerdomain is mine!" said Addwaitya as he was about to destroy the crystal they were in.

"Let them go, or I'm having turtle soup for lunch." said Kevin. He jumped from a tree and headed for Addwaitya. He slapped Kevin to the side. Then sealed him in a crystal. Then did the same thing to Ben. Star got up and picked up her sword. But Addwaitya sealed her as well.

"And there you shall remain for eternity, a living testament to the fate of those who dare oppose my will." Ben started to move in the crystal and hit the omnitrix symbol.

Hew as able to break free of the crystal. "Ultimate Humongousaur!" Ben morphed his hands and started to fire missiles at Addwaitya. This sent Addwaitya back quite a ways. Addwaityua screamed out in anger. "Had enough?"

"Come over here and find out." said Addwaitya. He reached for the Alpha Rune but it was gone. Then he was blasted in the back. He fell down face first. Ben was then able to see Aggregor.

"Aggregor!"

"Thank you for the distraction, Tennyson. Once again, I could never have done it without you." said Aggregor. Then the Alpha Rune turned into the third piece of the Map of Infinity. Then he disappeared.

Star, Kevin, Gwen and Charmcaster were freed from there crystals. Addwaitya soon got up. "My power! Guards!" said Addwairya

Soon stone creature started to raise up. Then the citadel started to calipees. "The Alpha Rune was holding a lot of this place together!" said Charmcaster

"Then now's a good time to find the nearest exit!" said Ben. They all started to run across the bridge and it started to break apart. Ben picked up Star, Gwen and Charmcaster to help them get across. They soon got across. "I can't believe it! Aggregor did it to me again!"

"One problem at a time." said Kevin.

Then scrutins started to head towards them. They started to fire at them. So Gwen quickly put up a dome to protect everyone. "Charmcaster, we need that doorway back!"

"No! This is my chance to stop Addwaitya. He's weakened. I could break his control over the rock creatures and the scrutins, and..." said Charmcaster

"Aggregor first! We save the universe. Then, I promise, we'll come back here and free your people."

"Give me some elbow room. Htrae!" Then the door to anywhere appeared as Ben, Star, Kevin and Gwen held off the scrutins. Then the door opened. "Go. I'll cover you!"

Ben, Star, Kevin and Gwen returned back to earth. Once Star left Legerdomain her cheek marks returned. "Charmcaster!" Gwen called out as the door closed.

Then Ben returned back to normal. "Look the Runes for Legerdomain are gone!" said Ben

"All of them are gone." said Star

"She knew this would happen." said Gwen

"What happened?" asked Kevin

"With the Alpha Rune gone, there's no way to get back to Legerdomain. She stayed on purpose to try and free her people."

"I promise, Gwen. Someday we're going back to help her." said Ben

"Yeah, but first?" asked Star

"We've only got one more chance to stop Aggregor."


	23. Perplexahedron

Ben, Star, Kevin and Gwen were right in front of the door to anywhere.

"What's the plan?" asked Star

"I'm thinking." said Ben

"We are in trouble." said Kevin

"Give Ben some time." said Star

"Wait. Let's work through this. Aggregor has three pieces of the Map of Infinity." said Gwen

"We know." said Ben

"It's true. Every time he got a piece, we were right there, getting our butts kicked." said Kevin

"Thanks for backing me up, Kevin."

"What's your point, Gwen?" asked Star

"Maybe we can learn something from our losses, keep it from happening." said Gwen

Then Azmuth appeared as a hologram from the Ultimatrix."Learn something? I only expect to live another 3,000 years. I don't have time to wait for you to learn something!" said Azmuth

"Azmuth, I've got some bad news." said Ben

"Yes. You've failed to stop Aggregor from gathering three of the four pieces of the Map of Infinity. Your ineptitude..."

"Harsh." said Kevin

"What is harsh are the consequences of your repeated failures. Should Aggregor get the last piece, he will go to the Forge of Creation."

"Witch you still won't tell us anything about." added Star

"It is beyond your comprehension! All you need to know is that if Aggregor completes the map, it will be a disaster on a galactic scale!"

Ben was messing the ultimatrix as Azmith talked. "I bet I could project you on the wall." said Ben

"Tennyson! Pay attention. This is important!"

"No, it isn't. You're yelling at us and telling us how stupid we are. That's not helping us find Aggregor, so it's not important."

"Ben Tennyson, you are... absolutely correct."

"He is?" asked Kevin

"He is." said Star

"How do we find Aggregor?" asked Ben

Azmith let out a sigh. "The last piece of the map is in a location designed to protect it from all who are unworthy. The Perplexahedron. I'm sending you there now. Do not fail the universe again, Ben Tennyson." said Azmith

The four of them were teleported into the Rust Bucket that was also.

"That's the way to travel." said Kevin

"Azmuth just teleported us to the Whirlpool Galaxy!" said Gwen

"This is the galaxy I'm from." said Star

"So where's the thing we're supposed to protect? Can you find it?" asked Ben

"The Perplexahedron?" asked Gwen as a shadow went across them. They then looked up

"That wasn't hard to find." said Star

"That can't be right. That thing is huge!" said Ben

"Anyone know what we are supposed to do next?"

Then the computer started to go off. "Maybe we should ask him." They flew closer and fired several missiles at him. But they were blocked.

"I'm throwing everything we got at him, but he's out of range." said Kevin

"And pulling away. He's too fast for us." said Gwen

"Stay as close as you. If Azmuth is right, the Perplexahedron should slow him down." said Ben

Once they got there the noticed the Perplexahedron was already opened. The followed Aggregor in as it started to close. "No way we're gonna make it."

"Hope you're wrong." said Kevin. They were able to get in but the ship had some damage. It had a light crash landing. "Any landing you can walk away from, am I right?"

Then both Ben and Star started to vomited. "I think you should set the bar a little higher than that."

They left the ship. "She'll still fly. Probably."

"Reassuring. Shouldn't there some sort of welcoming committee for trespassers?"

"Maybe Aggregor took care of them."

"Did he need to? It seemed like this place practically let him come in."

"So which way did he go?"

"I'm thinking here. It's the only hatch in the landing bay." said Ben

They all walked to entrance. Gwen then tried to locate Aggregor. " I can't get a good reading on Aggregor." said Gwen

"If your radar is on the fritz, I want to be ready for anything." said Kevin. Then Kevin absorbed the floor.

"So how do we open it?" asked Star

They walked closer and the door opened. "That's handy." said Ben

They entered the room and the door closed behind them. "Great a lot of doors." said Kevin

"Nothing. Sorry." said Gwen as she tried to locate Aggregor

"Maybe we should split up, cover more ground." said Ben

"Great idea. That way Aggregor can pick us off one at a time." said Kevin

"Or we could stay together." They started to go through a few other room. In a few room the were on the wall or the celling. "We're getting nowhere. I say we head back to the ship and see if we can track Aggregor with our sensors."

"Roger that." They started to head back the way they came.

"This was definitely the door to the hangar."

"Are you sure?"

"Ben's always sure about that kind of stuff." said Star

"So what, the rooms are moving? Admit it we're lost."

"I'm telling you the hangar was right there. Gwen, leave behind some bread crumbs." said Ben

"Good idea." said Gwen. They started to walk as Gwen left purple dots behind them. They soon went through a door.

"Take a look back the way we came."

"For what?" asked Kevin

"Humor me."

Kevin walked back to the door and it opened. How ever the purple dots were not there at all. "That's weird."

"But we just came out of there." said Gwen

"If you think that's weird. Take a look at this." said Star. She and Ben was by an open door that had the purple dots were at. Gwen and Kevin walked over to them.

"Okay, you know what? That's impossible."

They soon entered a different door. "Kevin got it right before the rooms are moving." said Ben

"How are we supposed to find Aggregor in this maze?" asked Kevin

"We keep moving. That's all we can do. Then door closed. Ben went over to check it. "All we could do. Door's locked."

"Same here." said Star who also tried to open the door near her.

"I bet they're all locked." said Gwen

"Bet I don't care!" said Kevin as he morphed one of his hands into a morningstar. He started to hit the wall. Then it started to glow blue on the lines. "What now?"

"You made the door mad." said Ben. Then the wall popped out a bit then a laser came out.

The laser barley hitting Kevin. "You think if I apologized..." Then it fired again. Gwen put up a shield but it got destroyed.

"Lasers call for Chromastone." Ben activated the ultimatrix and hit it. "Humongousaur! If you're gonna give me the wrong guy all the time, why do you even have a dial?"

"Ben, we should get out of here. If the room is booby-trapped..." said Gwen

"On it!" Ben started to charge a door as he dodged the lasers and hit a door. It glowed blue like for Kevin. "That's not good." Then from the top of the room four lasers started to fire out. "It had to be Humongousaur."

"Getting a little cozy." said Kevin as the lasers circled them. Then some fired at them.

Ben then got hit by a laser. "Ow! Tell me about it!" Ben was about to be hit and Gwen brought a shield to block it. The shield got destroyed but the laser was deflected and hit a wall. "Maybe not. Gwen your shield deflected that laser."

"Just before it busted through."

"No. I get it. Thracius!" said Gwen. A strange looking shield appeared. The laser hit the shield and were deflected and hit where they were coming from. Ben ran up and destroyed the door. They all ran though it.

"Let me guess another room, another trap?" asked Kevin

"Let's just keep moving." said Ben. They got to the door and Ben was punched by the door as it was transformed. Ben was sent to the ground.

"Yes!"

"This makes you happy?!" Kevin morphed his hands and started to attack the figurer. He dodged it attacks and hit towards Ben. Ben ripped the figurer apart. "You're right. I do feel better." They went into a few more room. Then they got to where two huge fans started to go off. They all held on to the ground. "It's a wind tunnel." Gwen couldn't help but let go of the ground. Star grabbed Gwen. But she also let go of the ground as well. Ben then grabbed Star.

"We need to take out those blades." said Gwen

But soon Star slipped through Ben's fingers and Star and Gwen went into a room. Ben and Kevin soon let go as well and went into a different room then Star and Gwen. They ran to the door the came in from. "Star!"

"Gwen!" Kevin called out

With Star and Gwen. They got up in a room.

"Kevin?" said Gwen

"Ben?" said Star

Then lasers started to fire at them. Gwen put up a shield to protect them as Star fired some blast and destroyed where the lasers were coming from. They raced to a door as a figure like before appeared. Both of them destroyed the figurer. They went for the door and then Aggregor came out.

Back to Ben and Kevin.

They were in a room that was filling up with water. "I'm assuming you have a plan." said Kevin

"As long as the ultimatrix works, I do." said Ben as he activated the ultimatrix.

"So, no plan really."

"I'm gonna try an old favorite." Then Ben hit the ultimatrix. "Ripjaws!" Ben swam over he struggled a bit but soon ripped the door off. They were went out of the room with the water.

"We still don't know where Gwen is."

"Star either. But don't worry they can take care of themselves."

"I know. That's part of why I like Gwen. Doesn't mean I don't want to take care of her anyway."

"I now what you mean." They went into a door. "Sometimes it's hard to believe you're that same little kid who used to try and kill me every week."

"Well, you probably had it coming."

"I'm serious though. We were arch enemies, and now you're like the big brother I never had."

"I remember. I was trying to kill you before you made me nauseous with all the sincerity."

"Yeah, okay. Guess there's a reason guys don't talk about this stuff. Unless you want to talk about this stuff."

Kevin let out a sigh. "Okay. I like the Kevin that Gwen sees when she looks at me. And I liked that you gave me another chance, even after I messed up all those other ones. I guess I'm saying I owe you guys for changing my life."

"Thanks for sharing that with me Kevin. When Gwen hears about..."

"It never happened." Then they noticed some green liquid started to come out of the floor.

"More water?"

"We wish. That's acid."

The acid was burning everything it touched. "It's burning the floor, and that's what your armor's made of!" Ben then activated the ultimatrix and hit it. "Spidermonkey!" Ben shot a web at Kevin and pulled him onto the wall. Then webbed him up there. Ben got on the wall and pulled Kevin freed. He pulled Kevin up to a door up on the roof of the room.

Back with Star and Gwen.

Aggregor walked pass Star and Gwen. "Just some of Tennyson's lackeys? Not even worth the bother when I am so close to ultimate victory." said Aggregor. Then he went through a door.

"Hey! Get back here." said Star aggravated from what Aggregor just called her a lackey. Both Star and Gwen followed Aggregor. They went through a few rooms and Aggregor. They soon got into a room where it was snowing. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"But I have no interest in anything you might say."

The fired serval blasts at Aggregor in his back. "No one calls me a lackey."

Aggregor turned around. "You two amuse me less and less." Aggregor fired a stream of water hitting both Star and Gwen. "I have a map to find." As after Aggregor left they're bodies started to freeze.

It was awhile till Ben and Kevin found them. Ben turned into Swampfire to free them from the ice.

"Gwen!" said Kevin. Gwen gave Kevin a hug. Star gave Ben a hug. "When we found you in all that ice..."

"He's trying to say he really likes you." said Ben

"I know that already." said Gwen. Then she started to kiss Kevin.

"So how did you find us?" asked Star

Both Ben and Kevin tried to make it sound like the figured it out. But both Star and Gwen gave them both the look. "Absolute blind luck." said Ben

"Total accident." said Kevin

"Which is the same way we found Aggregor. Finding him again might be impossible wandering around in this maze." said Gwen

Then Ben turned back to normal. "I don't think so. There's a pattern." said Ben

"Spill." said Kevin

"It's the guard things."

"What about them?" We beat them easy."

"Not the point. This place lets us go anywhere we want. The doors even open for us."

"Unless they need to be closed for the traps to work." said Gwen

"That's what threw me at first. But then I realized what does a deathtrap need with guards? The guards only appear when you're going where you're not allowed to be."

"Towards the map." said Star

Ben nodded his head. "So we ignore any door that opens for us and only go through the doors when the guards appear."

"You find 'em I'll flatten 'em." said Kevin

They started to go through over three dozens rooms as Kevin defeated the figure of a room.

"I take it back. I do enjoy solving puzzles." said Ke

Gwen was coughing as smock came off her. "Come on! Three fire rooms in a row?" asked Gwen

"A while back, you were complaining that you were cold." said Ben

"That was when I was frozen... You've got a deadly robot spider crawling on you."

Ben got the robot spider of him. "Another one?! The spider room was like ten rooms ago!" Then Ben crushed the spider.

"I know what you mean. I keep finding sand in my shoes. And the desert was 15 rooms ago.

They went room to room defeating figures over and over again. Then they got to a room with someone seating on a chair.

"I am the Sentinel, Keeper of the final piece of the Map of Infinity. Welcome, Ben Tennyson." said the Sentinel

"Uh, hi." said Ben

"Your presence here fills me with relief. We have won."

"Yeah? And who's "We" again?" asked Kevin

"Those who stand against Aggregor. Max Tennyson would be proud."

"You know my grandfather?" asked Gwen

"Only through legend." The Sentinel took the crown he was wearing off. "Professor Paradox, who built this place, spoke highly of him." Then the crown turned into the last piece of the Map of Infinity. He then handed the piece to Ben.

"Then maybe you can tell us why Paradox really hid the map?" asked Star

"To keep Aggregor and others like him from gaining access to infinite power." The Sentinel then headed back to his chair. Then the Perplexahedron started to shake.

"What is that?" asked Ben

"This place has served its function. Whatever else happens protect this piece of the map, Ben Tennyson. Protect it with your life. Go now."

"What about you?"

"Not your concern. Go. Go!"

Ben, Star, Kevin and Gwen left the room and started to run for it.

"How do you know which way?" asked Kevin

"The map piece. It just knows." said Ben

"The homing signal in my badge confirms." said Gwen

After a bit Ben stopped.

"What are you doing? We should have been gone like five minutes ago!" said Kevin

"I don't care what he said. I can't just leave the Sentinel behind. Not in this." said Ben

Gwen then messed with her Plumber's badge. "It's set to find the Rust Bucket." said Gwen as she tossed it to Kevin.

"We'll meet you there as soon as we can." Said Ben as he, Star and Gwen headed back to the room where the Sentinel was at.

They got there just as Aggregor was going to attack the Sentinel. Gwen put up a shield to protect the Sentinel. Aggregor looked back and saw Ben, Star and Gwen.

"You want it? Come get it!" said Ben

"No!" said the Sentinel

Ben activated the ultimatrix and hit it. "Cannonbolt!"

"Give it to me!" said Aggregor

Ben started to roll towards Aggregor. Aggregor fired his eye laser and hit Ben back. Then Ben hit the omnitrix symbol. "Ultimate Cannonbolt!" Ben started to bounce around the room and hit Aggregor a few times. Ben pushed Aggregor into a wall and spun around. As the Perplexahedron fell apart. Gwen used her powers to save the Sentinel.

"I've got him! Let's go!" said Gwen

"Aggregor's not getting away from me again!" Ben bounced around the room and hit Aggregor right into the wall. Then Ben got up. "Had enough?"

Then Aggregor blasted Ben sending him flying back and dropping the final piece of the Map of Infinity.

"Ben the map." said Star as she fired at Aggregor. But he fired lasers from his eyes hitting Star. Aggregor went up and picked up the piece.

"At last! The map is mine!" said Aggregor. Ben tried to grab Aggregor but he flew up and got away. Then Ben turned back to normal.

"Later Ben. This place is coming down around our ears." said Gwen. Then Gwen put up a dome around Ben, Star, the Sentinel and herself. To protect themselves from the vacuum of space as the whole Perplexahedron was destroyed. "We've only got a few minutes of air!"

Then Kevin came in flying the Rust Bucket. He open the hatch and brought them in.

"Need a lift?" asked Kevin

"How did you..." said Ben

"You want to know, or you want to ride?" They all went to the cock pit.

"What have done? It was the map you were meant to save, not me. My whole purpose was to protect that map. I thought I'd succeeded, but I see I have failed. All is lost..." said the Sentinel. Then the Sentinel started to disappear.

"I... I didn't..." said Ben

"You did what you thought was right." said Kevin

"You'd never leave anyone behind. That's not who you are." said Star

"We lost a battle, Ben. You hear me? Just a battle. But we're not gonna lose the war."

"Aggregor has the map, but we're not gonna just stand around and let him use it, are we?" asked Gwen

"No. You're right. We honor the Sentinel. We finish the mission. We stop Aggregor." said Ben


	24. The Forge of Creation

They were in Azmuth's building in his main room.

"You have failed!" said Azmuth in anger

"Harsh." said Kevin

"You had four opportunities to stop Aggregor from reassembling the Map of Infinity. Each time, he bested you."

"While you're doing that recap, you might wanna mention all the good we did while we were chasing him." said Ben

"Yeah. We helped a lot of people." said Star

"Trivialities! While you dithered about, saving mere planets, Aggregor obtained the means to travel to the Forge of Creation and obtain the greatest power in the universe!" said Azmuth

"It does sound bad when you put it that way." said Ben

"We can still stop him. Tell us how to get there." said Kevin

"I don't know where it is! That was the whole point of hiding it! All is lost." said Azmuth

Kevin noticed Ben had a smile on his face. "You've got a plan."

"I've got a transformation that can find the forge of creation and stop Aggregor." said Ben

"Ben, are you sure you want to..." said Gwen

"I need the keys, from all three of you."

Then Star, Kevin and Gwen started to walk towards. "What is this?" asked Azmuth

"Ben had me build a security system into the ultimatrix." said Kevin

"Didn't want Albedo to ever get access to this one." said Ben

"Or worse, to accidentally change into it in the middle of a fight." said Star

"Do it!" Star put a ring on top of the omnitrix symbol and it popped up. Then Kevin and Gwen put keys in and turned them.

The ultimatrix started to beep. " **Transformation locked overridden. Transformation 10 now available.** " said the Ultimatrix as the image of Alien X appeared.

Ben hit the ultimatrix. "Alien X!"

"It could work. Alien X can do anything." said Azmuth

"Only if Ben can get Alien X to cooperate." said Gwen

"Yep. That's all he has to do." said Kevin

Inside of Alien X.

"Ben Tennyson. Motion to greet our honored guest and hear him out." said Serena

"Motion denied. Motion to ignore him for a thousand years, at which point we set him on fire for a second thousand years." said Belicus

"Belicus, vengeance is not our way."

"Vengeance is absolutely my way."

"I know he hurt your feelings when he abandoned us. He hurt mine, too."

"Yeah, I'm totally sorry. I need your power to save..." said Ben

"I don't care!" said Belicus

"We have to vote on it." said Serena

"Point of order! We don't have to do anything unless we both agree."

"This is bigger than you and me. The whole universe is at stake." said Ben

"And?"

"You're being obstinate, dear." said Serena

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

This kept on going on for awhile. The Professor Paradox appeared behind Ben. "Hello!" said Paradox

Ben turned to around. "Professor Paradox?" asked Ben in surprised

"You will not convince Serena and Belicus to help you, not today."

Then Serena and Belicus noticed Professor Paradox.

"Timewalker! You are not welcome here!" said Serena

"Argeed. Resolved, punish Paradox for ignoring the treaty between him and the Celestial Sapiens race." said Belicus

"Seconded!"

"I'm not supposed to go within 500 light-years of them." said Paradox

"Resolved, destroy Professor Paradox." said Belicus

"It's time to leave."

"But I have to convince them to..." said Ben. Then Professor Paradox grabbed Ben's shoulder and they were transported back to where Ben transformed into Alien X. "You made me change back?"

"You want to go to the Forge of Creation. I'm here to take you there."

"How? It's hidden." said Star

"True, but I'm the one who hid it."

"This has gone far enough, Paradox!" said Azmuth

"Has it?"

"Granted, he achieved far more than I'd believed possible, but trusting that boy with the omnitrix was a grave mistake."

"Not a mistake. You know the reasons why."

"Yes, you have told me. That still doesn't mean I'm not skeptical. With the time you came in about Ben and all those time you stopped me from taking back the wand."

"Wait! He wanted to take back the wand?" asked Star

"Yes. And every time I talked him out of it. All 945,529,352 times. With Queen Solaria being the hardest and the most with 55,628,941 times."

"Either way this is to much for him. He cannot win this battle." said Azmuth

"And I say he can. Won't it be fun to find out who's right?"

"You guys wanna stop taking so we can stop Aggregor." said Ben

"What he said. We're going to do this. You going to help?" asked Kevin

"You can start by telling us what the Forge of Creation is." said Gwen

"It's the source of the universe's greatest power. It's where ideas become real." said Paradox

"The Forge of Creation is where Celestial Sapiens, like Alien X, are born." said Azmuth

"It sounds beautiful." said Gwen

"Anyway, it doesn't sound like a problem." said Kevin

"Aggregor intends to absorb the abilities of a newborn Celestial Sapien. Should he succeed, he will become omnipotent." said Paradox

"Okay, that sounds like a problem." said Ben

"Yeah. A big problem." said Star

"I believe that with the help of your friends, you can stop this. Will you try?" asked Paradox

"You have to ask?" asked Ben

"If we're going to get there in time, we'll have to have already ready left. Off we go." Paradox teleported himself, Ben, Star, Kevin and Gwen into the Rust Bucket that was in an unknown location.

"Where are we? There's nothing on the instruments." said Kevin

"Understandable. There's nothing outside, either. You see that faint glow in the distance?" Paradox pointed too a glowing dot in the distance.

"A star?" asked Gwen

"Actually, it's the universe. We're in the space beyond."

"Then what's that?" asked Star pointing to a different glowing dot.

"That is the next universe over. I don't like it at all. The physics are terribly counterintuitive."

"Wait. I thought the universe was everything." said Kevin

"A common error of the parochial mind. There is always more to reality than one imagines. Ah. We've arrived. Full stop."

"Relative to what?" asked Gwen

"Excellent point, actually."

"I still don't see anything." said Ben

"That's because it's enclosed by a chronal randomization barrier. It is out of sync with all time and, without the Map of Infinity, totally inaccessible. Unless, of course, you're me." Then they saw the nebula. "Inside this hidden nebula is the birthplace of a bouncing baby Alien X. And while it is a truly adorable..."

"We can't let Aggregor touch it. Let's do this."

Then Professor Paradox did something. "This is as far as I can go."

"With all your powers, why don't you just, like, snap your fingers or something and fix all this?" asked Kevin

"You could go back in time and stop Aggregor before he gets the map." said Gwen

"If only it were that simple. There are places I cannot go and things I cannot do." said Paradox

"But Ben can?" asked Kevin

"I've opened a portal through the barrier and arranged for life support. While inside, you will not need air, nor will you feel discomfort from heat and cold."

"Then we can't be killed?" asked Ben

"You most certainly can."

"Aww."

"A fact Aggregor will be attempting to prove as soon as he becomes aware you're here." Then Professor Paradox then disappeared.

"Hey! How are we supposed to find the... Oh. Never mind. Found the nebula." said Kevin

As they flew there was a thud on the roof of the ship and made it shacked it.

"You hit something?" asked Gwen

"Something hit us." said Kevin. Then something started to cut into the cockpit of the ship. Then the robots that Aggregor used entered the ship. Both Gwen and Star started to fire at them. But one of them got pass and grabbed Kevin. Gwen fired it head of and Kevin knocked it off him. But thanks to that Kevin wasn't driving for a bit and lost control. The left wing hit the side of the field that Professor Paradox made. And because of this the ship came to a abrupt stop. Because of the stop the robots where flung forward. Gwen put up a shield to block them. Kevin tried to hit the gas so they could move. "We're wedged in!" Then Kevin cut the engines. Then the robots broke through Gwen's shield.

Ben then ran up and hit the ultimatrix. "Terraspin!" Ben tackled the group of robots. But after a bit the robot started to pile on to Ben.

"Get off him!" said Star as started to fire blasts at the robots. But then soon Ben started to spin and blew all the robot's out of the ship. "Nice one!"

Ben then hit the omnitrix symbol and turned back to normal. "Aggregor's already here. We've got to get moving." said Ben

"We're not going anywhere. We're stuck." said Kevin

"So lets get unstuck."

They went out onto the wing of the ship.

"We shouldn't be able to breathe out here." said Gwen

"There's a big hole in the Rust Bucket. We shouldn't be able to breathe in there, either." said Ben

Kevin failed to free the wing with a crowbar. "It's no use." said Kevin

"How about I just turn into something strong enough to shove it through. Waybig, or..." Ben leaned against the thing the wing was stuck on and fell in.

"Ben!" said Star as she jumped in for him.

"Now Star just jumped in." said Kevin. A string can out and wrapped around the crowbar that Kevin was holding. Gwen came up and help Kevin pulled both Ben and Star out of there "Are you two okay?"

"That was weird." said Ben

"You can say that again." said Star

"And I thought I saw something moving in there."

"I did as well."

"You two got to be more careful. Paradox told us not to touch the time field." said Gwen

Then two figures started to walk out of the fog.

"There two things moving in there." said Ben

"Not something. Someone. I'm Ben Tennyson." said a 10 year old Ben

"Hello, I'm Star Butterfly." said a 9 year Star in a energetic tone

"Do I know you? You look sort of familiar." The young Ben said to the older Ben

"And you look familiar to me as well. Are we related?" The young Star asked the older Star

Both Ben and Star didn't know what to say. "Hey is this the first day with your new lips? Talk! Who are you all? Why did you bring me here? And who is her?" The young Ben pointed at the young Star.

"Hey my name is Star. And why am I here?"

"We didn't bring you two here, exactly." said Ben

"You've got one more chance to start making sense, or I'm taking you apart!" said young Ben

"I second that." said young Star

"Clam down you two. This is complicated. There's been some sort of time-travel accident." said Ben

"That's how you wanna play it? Fine." said young Ben. Then both young Ben and young Star charged there present selves. They both got there past clothes and held them up.

"Just let us try and explain." said Star

"We don't want to hurt you." said Ben. Then the young Ben head-butt the Ben and young Star bite Star's arm. They both dropped there past selves.

"Why you little..." said both Ben and Star in anger

Kevin grabbed both of there shoulders. "You both might want to watch language. They are just kids." said Kevin

"Kevin 11?" asked young Ben

"You know him?" whispered young Star pointing to the man in black. Young Ben nodded his head.

"I'm not 11 anymore, but yeah." said Kevin

"Not smart Kevin he thinks your still evil." said Gwen

"I'm not evil. I'm nuanced."

"Whatever you're trying to pull, Levin, it's not going to work. It's hero time." said past Ben as he activated the omnitrix and hit it. Past Ben then turned into Heatblast. Then he fired a fire ball at Kevin. Gwen blocked it with a shield.

"Little juvenile delinquent! Try and set me on fire?" Kevin absorbed the metal from the wing of the ship. Then he started to attack Ben.

"You're right. I've got a better idea." Neither Kevin or past Ben were able to hit each other.

"Looks like will need to stop them." said Star as she pulled out her wand. Past Star noticed it and tackled her.

"Thief! Give me back my families wand." said past Star

"I got this you help Kevin." said Star. She grabbed past Star with her mana and lift her up.

"Got it. Time for Big Chill." said Ben as hit the ultimatrix. "NRG! Can I catch a break?"

"I'll break something for you." said young Ben as he came down and hit present Ben. Then the Ben blasted young Ben into the air. Gwen saw this and grabbed his leg and brought him down. She but past Star next to him.

"Be careful, Ben! It's dangerous out here!" said Gwen

"Not as dangerous as me." Then young Ben returned back to normal.

"I can see that." said Ben

"You think I'm afraid of you?"

"Remarkably, no."

"Look at me, Ben. You recognized Kevin. You must know who I am." said Gwen

Past Ben thought for a bit. "Dweeb! What happened to you?" asked past Ben

"Puberty." said Kevin

"You two have traveled in time. That's Gwen. That's Kevin. And I'm you, Ben." said present Ben

"Please. I would never turn into anything that lame." said past Ben

"And I'm you Star." said present Star

"Really?" asked past Star. Both were not really convinced.

"We are you two six years later." said both present Ben and Star

"And Kevin 11 is a good guy now." said present Ben

"Things change, Ben." said Gwen

"They don't change that much. I got my eye on you." said young Ben

"I'm quaking in my boots, pip-squeak." said Kevin

"Maybe if we touch the time field again, it'll send them back home." said Ben

"Or it'll make 21 year old of you two to add to the set." said Gwen

"Awesome!" said young Ben

"That be so cool!" said young Star

"So not." said Gwen

"I guess we'll let Paradox sort this out after." said Ben

"After what? We're still stuck." said Kevin

"No problem. I'm all recharged." said young Ben as he activated the omnitrix and hit it turning into Wildmute. He then started to bit of pieces of the wing.

"Does normally change into monsters?" asked young Star

"Aliens. And yes he does." said Star

Ben ran over to young Ben and hit the omnitrix symbol and turned him back to normal.

"Hey. How'd you do that?" asked young Ben

"You should always keep it locked." said Ben

"You took a bite out of my ship out of my ship!" said Kevin

"It's not like I put the first dent in it. Anyway, you can always go out and steal another one." said young Ben

"Did I really used to be that obnoxious?" asked Ben

"Your still a little obnoxious." said Gwen

After a bit the got the ship free and continued. They soon got out of the space that Professor Paradox had made. There were tones of Celestial Sapiens there but none of them were moving at all.

"Celestial Sapiens spend almost all of their time debating. It takes a lot to get their attention, and that's fine. We don't want it." said Ben

"Why not?" asked young Ben

"They could just blink and we'd be gone." said Kevin

"Really!?" said past Star

"So let's be quiet. We don't want to disturb them." said Gwen

"How can we breath with no air? Where's Grandpa Max? If this is the future, does everybody have jet packs? Who won the last five world series? Seriously, though, where are the jetpacks?" asked young Ben

"Ben! No more sugar. Give!" said Gwen.

"I don't have any." But Gwen started to give young Ben a stair. Young Ben handed over.

"Thank you."

Young Star started to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, its nothing." said young Star

"Come on tell me."

Both young Ben and Star started to argue like it is with there age.

"Will you two stop that and get along." said Gwen with anger in her tone.

"What do you expect we are just 10 years old." said young Ben

"Well I'm actually 9 years old." said young Star

"That doesn't matter. Everything's not a game. What we do is important. If you two can't see that, maybe you two are just kids." said Kevin

"You think I don't know? When it's hero time, if I mess up, somebody could die. From what you told us this time, if we mess up this time, everybody could die." said young Ben

"That's right." said Gwen

"Maybe that's too much to have in your head when you have to win. Maybe if I pretend everything's a big joke, when the time comes, I'll be able to do what I need to do."

As the headed out young Ben was with Ben. As for young Star hanged out with Star. After a bit the they soon got there. They noticed something in a female Celestial Sapiens hands.

"What's that in her hands?" asked Gwen

"A baby Alien X." said Ben

"Where do baby Alien X's come from?" asked young Ben

"I was wondering about that as well?" asked young Star

"When two constellations love each other very much..." said Kevin

"Kevin!" said Gwen interrupting Kevin

"Just trying to help them out. I had to learn about astrophysics on the streets." Then the ship started to shake. "We're hit!"

"Take us down!" said Ben as one of the wings got destroyed.

"That's where we're going. The engines are out."

"Move! I'll land it!" said young Ben

"Sit!"

"Sitting." They crashed landed onto the hands of the female Celestial Sapiens. Both Bens turned into Fourarms and pushed off a side of the ship. "I was going for Upgrade."

"Huh. I was going for Big Chill." said Ben

"How much stronger do I get when I'm older?

"A lot."

"Here you might need this." said Star as she handed young Star the wand.

"What about you?" asked young Star

"I got it covered." Star picked one of her old morningstar.

"Incoming!" said Kevin

Then Aggregor flew in firing beams at them. They all scattered around so they won't hit them. Aggergor switch from his beams to his air blasts and water blasts. Gwen put up a dome to protect herself. Aggregor fire an eclectic blast at her and destroyed the shield. This knocked Gwen to the ground. Aggregor then hit Kevin to the ground. Aggregor then landed.

"I can't imagine how you managed to beat me here Tennyson, but it doesn't matter. I'm going to kill you and take the ultimate prize." said Aggregor

"Don't forget we are here as well." said young Star

"And they say I talk to much." said young Ben. Then Ben and Star charged at Aggreagor. Aggregor grabbed Ben and tossed him into Star. Young Star fired some blast. The blasts were not as powerful as the present Star's blasts.

"Those weak blast won't do a thing." said Aggregor. Then he fired a beam at young Star. Young Ben ran and grabbed young Star and took the hit on his back. Both Bens and Stars meet up together just as Gwen was knocked down by Aggregor. Then young Ben charged at Aggregor and was tossed to the side. Then Aggregor flew up into the air. "It's over, Tennyson. You can't stop me."

"Can't fight him like this. Should have picked a flier."

"Not a bad idea." said Ben. He then hit young Ben's omnitrix symbol. This changed young Ben into Stinkfly.

"Stinkfly? How did you?"

"You'll learn how to do it later. Take the young Star with you and give us some cover." Then young Star climbed onto young Ben's back. Young Ben flew up and both him and young Star started to fire at Aggregor. To get Aggregor's attention. Ben it the omnitrix symbol and changed. "Swampfire!" Then Ben hit the symbol again. "Ultimate Swampfire!"

"Plant guy? That's just a copy of Wildvine."

"Sure. Remember the time Wildvine did this?" Ben tossed seed on the ground. Vines started to come out of the ground and wrapped around Aggregor. Star tossed her morningstart at Aggregor hitting him. Aggregor then send out a air blast and hit both young Ben and young Star out of the air. Once they hit the ground young Ben returned back to normal. As for young Star her wand slide across the ground. Once Aggregor got free and landed on the ground Star charged at him and was grabbed and tossed aside. He then electrified Ben. Ben feel to the ground and turned back to normal.

"And now the ultimate power is mine." said Aggregor. Then he started to head for the baby.

Then young Ben got up and saw the omnitrix was red. "It's timed out!" said young Ben

Then young Star got up. "What do we do now?"

"I got an idea." They ran over to Kevin. "Wake up! You can still stop him" Young Ben said as he shock Kevin.

"What?" asked Kevin

"You can absorb my omnitrix like you did before. You'll have all my powers."

"No. If I'm gonna do this, I'd better go with the A game." Kevin got up and walked over to the present Ben and grabbed the ultimatrix. A bright light surrounded Kevin as he started to absorbed it.

"Finally. The universe at my fingertips." said Aggregor was so close to the baby and was about to grab it.

"Hands off the baby!" said Kevin as he grabbed Aggregor's arm.

"Levin?"

"Remember when you told me our people's laws against absorbing energy were lies to control the weak?" Then Kevin punched Aggregor sending him flying back. Kevin flew up and fired his eye lasers at him. Kevin attacked Aggregor with lightning and fire till he basically nocked out. Kevin picked up Aggregor. "Let's see who's weak after I take your powers, too." Kevin touched Aggregor's face and started to absorb his powers. Returning Aggregor back to normal. Then he let Aggregor go and he fell to the ground.

"That's enough, Kevin!" said Ben as he, Star and Gwen ran up.

"When I finish him, then it'll be enough!"

"That's not you talking! Absorbing energy makes Osmosians lose control!" said Star

"Yeah? Well, I like being out of control. Maybe I should absorb the Alien X power for myself."

"I can't let you do that, Kevin!" said Ben

"You can't stop me, either! I deserve that power. I'm the one who gets turned into a monster. I'm the one nobody ever trusts or cares about."

"That's not true!" said Gwen

"Face it, Gwen, Whatever I look like, I'm a freak!"

"You're a jerk. You've always been a jerk. People try to be nice to you, but you can't ever see it. You're too busy feeling bad for yourself." said young Ben

Kevin started get angry. But then let out a sigh. "Maybe I'll try it your way, kid. At lest for today. But tomorrow..." Then Kevin flew away.

"Kevin!" Gwen called out to him.

"He's crazier than he was before." said Ben

Then Professor Paradox appeared in front of them. "A problem for another day. Today, you've saved the universe, and it's time to go home. Particularly you two, my impetuous young friends." said Paradox

"We are gonna forget everything that happened, aren't we?" asked young Ben

"Yeah. Because they don't remember." said young Star

"You two will think it was a dream. But one day, you'll remember it dimly and because of that you'll trust Kevin when you shouldn't, and he'll respond to that trust and help save the universe." said Paradox

"And then turn evil again." said Ben

"The story isn't over, Ben. When the moment comes you'll do what needs to be done. That is your great gift."

"Wait! Before we go I want to do one thing. Even though we'll forget." said young Star

"What is it?" asked young Ben

Then young Star kissed young Ben on the cheek. Ben's face started to turn red. Professor Paradox looked at his pocket watch. "We must also take our leave before the locals take notice of my presence." said Paradox

"What about Kevin?" asked Gwen

"Don't worry, Gwen. I'll take care of him." said Ben


	25. Deep Dive

Star was in her room at Ben Tennyson's house with Ben and Gwen. Star was telling Gwen was has been happening with her as she slept but Gwen knew most of it already.

"The main thing is that I'm opening portals in my sleep and I'm hearing this strange noise." said Star. Then Star tried mimic the sound it was kind of annoying.

"Okay we get it Star. Can we move on." said Gwen

"I have been following this sound to the same location. Every night but I never make it there because I wake up. Now Gwen I need you to put a sleep spell on me or keep sleep longer."

"I might know a spell like that."

Then Star got out her phone and placed it on her head. "Okay, I linked compact phone with my mirror. Now you'll see what ever I see."

"And I'll pull you out if anything goes wrong." said Ben holding his dimensional scissors.

"I'm not worried after all we handled much more dangerous stuff then this" Star placed her wand on a table and layed down on the bed. Gwen hands glowed purple as she cast the spell.

Soon Star was a sleep. "Now all we do is wait."

"So what does it look like when she uses a portal?" asked Gwen. Then a bright yellow portal opened up above Star's bed.

"Like that!" Star went into the portal that closed behind her. The mirror started to show what Star was seeing. They waited and watch as Star went through portal after portal. Several hours later the saw a strange looking portal.

"This is not on the map. I don't know where she is now." said Gwen taking a quick look at it. Star started to head towards the portal.

"Be careful, Star." As Star went through the portal her phone fell of her head. The signal to the mirror was cut soon Ben and Gwen didn't know what happened to Star.

Star woke up floating in a yellow liquid with a baby unicorn on her chest.

"Your here." said the Baby Unicorn. Then it started to lick Star's face.

"Stop! Stop!" said Star as she got up and sat on he legs. As she moved the baby unicorn from her face. Then soon six more baby unicorns came up to Star and started to lick her. "Okay! Stop!" Star pushed the baby Unicorns away. "But where am I?"

"You don't know. You are in the Realm of Magic." said a Baby Unicorn

"Wait! But this doesn't look like the Realm of Magic."

"Thanks to you it has been rebornded."

"That's not a word. But I was in the Realm of Magic just a few days ago." Then Star heard the sound she was hearing in her sleep. "What's that sound?"

"The song of the first born. She has been calling to you."

Then a grown up Unicorn came out of liquid and came up to Star still making the noise. "Okay, you can stop! Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize your own creation."

"I made you. I didn't do to bad. Then maybe you can help me. They said this was the Realm of Magic but I was just in Legerdomain a few days ago."

"You know of Legerdomain? A Ream of Magic?"

"Yeah! Wait! A Realm of Magic! You mean there is more then one?" Star said in shock

"Yes, there are a few Realms of Magic. And each caster draws from a different realm as its source. As well each realm has there own spells."

"So that's why I can't use the spells my friend can."

"Correct! As well magic can't be used in another magic realm."

"Okay, that explains why I couldn't use my magic in Legerdomain. But is there a way for me to us magic from Legerdomain or my friend from here?"

"Yes there is. If one of two things happen. One the magic you draw upon changes. Witch is extremely hard to do almost imposable. The second is the use of an object to channel the magi for them. Like your wand for example.

"Anyway you were the one who called me?"

"I can only call one which's to be called."

"But why would I wish to be called?"

"I don't know. Perhaps the answer is here."

"But I can't stay. I got to go home." Then Star's eyes started to pink as she saw some baby unicorns play in the yellow liquid. "I guess I could stay." Then the unicorn down under the liquid and popped out under Star putting her on the unicorns back.

"Plug your nose." The unicorn took Star under the yellow liquid.

Back with Ben and Star.

Ben started to worry and tired to call a few times. But they never went through. "Why can't we reach her?" said Ben

"Just relax Ben. If only we had a way of locating her?" said Gwen

Then Ben thought of something. He pulled out Star's homemade spell book. "Gwen use this spell." Ben turned it to the All Seeing Eye Spell.

"Ben you I can't cast any of the spells that Star can cast."

"Why don't you use her wand to cast the spell?"

"I never tried using her wand. So it might work." Gwen picked up Star's wand. The wand started to change. It crystal was now dark purple sphere. The handle was light purple. Around the crystal were strange looking black colored runs like the ones in her spell books. "Well this never happened before. Ben can you hold up the spell for me?"

"Sure." Ben held up the book so Gwen could read it.

"I summon the all seeing eye. To tear a hole into the sky. Reveal to me which is hidden. Unveil to me what is forbidden." The wand started to cast the spell.

Star was trying to figure out her name.

"Star!" said Ben

"That's it! That's my name Star! Thanks strange boy." said Star

"Star you need come back home."

"But I am home."

"Okay, we need to get her out of there. Star grab my hand." Once Ben touch the spell

"Ben. Ben! BEN!" said Star as her eyes were returned back to normal. She started to run towards where the spell was at. Then she transformed into her butterfly form. Star then opened a portal.

"Wait! Where are you going? Don't go!" said the Unicorn

"I'm sorry. I have too go." Star went through the portal. She returned back to her room on Earth. She noticed the room was a wreak. But both Ben and Gwen were alright. Thanks to Gwen putting up a dome around them just in time. Star flew over to them. "I'm glade you two are alright." Star took her wand back from Gwen. "Oh check this out." Star went in and out of her butterfly form. "I can now change forms at will."

"But are you still hearing that sound?" asked Gwen

"No! No, I'm not!"

"Hopefully that means the end of the sleep portaling." said Ben

"I think so."


	26. Back to Mewni

It has been a week since Kevin went crazy. Ben, Star and Gwen just left the hospital after checking out a person that Kevin attacked. Ben dropped off Gwen at her house. Then headed back home. Ben and Star headed in.

"Okay. I'll give you a call if we find a lead on Kevin. You can go back to Mewin." said Ben

"It's okay. I'm going be here longer." said Star

"You haven't been back to Mewni in two week. Ever since the thing with Aggregor trying to get the map of infinity you haven't been back home. You're mom must be worrying about you."

"I guess your right. And we haven't got leads on Kevin. I guess I could." Star opened a portal back to Mewni. She gave the dimensional back to Ben. She went throw it and appeared in the throne room.

"Star!" called out River as he ran over and hugged. "I'm glade you are here. This mean those awful rumors are fails."

"What rumor?"

"You see several villages have been attacked and they are saying it was you. Your mother didn't it of course. Then we got an report of a village being attacked. Then Moon and the Magic High Commission went out to stop."

"What?!"

"But since you are here now. There is no way it can be you."

"Where?"

"The place was called Gemville."

Star pulled out her mirror phone and called Ben. She told Ben as much as she knew. Then soon Ben called Gwen and he told her there was trouble. Ben went over to Gwen's to get her. He opened a portal to where Star was and they went throw it. "Quick we needed to get to Gemville."

"Star don't go! If you go there they might think you did it." River said with worry in his voice

"But Dad, I can't just sit back as people are being attacked." Star took Ben's dimensional scissors and opened a portal. "This should take somewhere near or in Gemville." Gwen got a little confused by this and asked about it. Star told them you can open portals anywhere. But if you know the area you can pick where the portal appears. But if you don't it can show up anywhere at random there.

They entered the portal and appeared in the middle of Genville a small mining town. They heard an explosion and headed towards it. Once they got there they saw someone that looked just like Star using a wand just like her's.

"I can see why they think I'm doing it now." said Star

"Yeah, let's stop her." said Ben. Then he activated the ultimatrx selected a alien and hit it. "Spidermonkey!" The copy of Star turned and saw them as they head towards her. They were about to battle. Then copy of Star fired a blast at them. Ben got hit and was sent back. Gwen quickly stopped to use her powers catch Ben. Both Stars started to fight.

That was about the time Moon and the Magic High Commission got there. They saw the two Stars fighting each other. They were fighting each other with a mix of hand to hand combat and a some magic blasts.

"Did I hit my head or something? Because I'm seeing two Stars." said Rhombulus

"Nope. I see them as well." said Hekapoo a bit confused.

"Why are there two Stars?" asked Omnitraxus

"I don't know." said Moon. Then they saw Ben as Spidermonkey and Gwen. "Gwen! And I'm guessing that's Ben. Do you know why there are two Stars?"

"We just found out about the second Star when we got her." said Ben

"I think the better question is witch one is our Star." said Gwen

"Yeah. Is this like you and Kevin were like where I was fighting Albedo the first time?"

"Wait! You two don't know witch is witch?" asked Moon. Both Ben and Gwen shock there heads. "Okay next question is. Where did the other Star get a wand?"

"I could just crystalize both of them. At lest till we figure out who is who." said Rhombulus

"We are not crytalizing the princess." said Omnitraxus

Hekapoo started to get frustrated. "If there was only a way to tell who is the real Star." said Hekapoo

Then there was a huge blast that blinded them for a bit. Once the blast and they got there sight back they noticed that both Star's were gone.

"Star!" said Moon in a worried tone

They all went back to the castle. River was first at the door just as they got back there. "Moon! You're back. What ever you think Star didn't do it." said River thought Moon arrested Star

"We already figured that out already."

But River didn't see Star. "Where is Star?"

"That's the thing. Star was taken by the person destroying the villages."

"Do you at lest know who it is?"

"We don't know who she is but we know what she looks like."

"Well what does she look like."

"That's the where it get confusing. You see she looked exactly like Star. Like she was her twin. Not only that she had a wand just like Star."

"That is strange. How is that possible?"

"I don't know." Moon and the Magic High Commission went into the war room. With Ben and Gwen followed them in.

"Why are they here?" asked Omnitraxus as he pointed to Ben and Gwen

"Well they helped with Toffee." said Moon

"Not to menschen Ben is Star's girlfriend." said Hekapoo

"To be honest I don't mind." said Rhombulus

"Of course you wouldn't. But these are still procedures to this. So unless they know anything about this other Star." said Omnitraxus

"Not really." said Ben

"I rest my case."

Moon took them out of the room and apologized to them. But this didn't stop Ben and Gwen from finding Star.

In a abandoned warehouse the real Star was tied up thanks to the other Star.

"Who are you?" asked Star

"I'm Bleaka of the Galvin." said Bleaka

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. How do you look like me? How did you get your own wand?"

"Well as for the wand. Azmuth had a spare crystal so I was able to steal and used to make it this. As for why I look like you I used a DNA transformer."

"Alright but why turn into me and do all this?"

"In order to get revenge on the person who ruined and passably killed the love of my life, Albedo. Ben Tennyson!"

"Wait! Albedo! But if you are after Ben why turn into me."

"Isn't it obvious. By making them think you wear evil they would lock you up and Ben would never be able to see you again."

"Well it looks like your plan is not going to work."

"Oh really." Bleaka said with a smile

Sometime later with Ben and Gwen. They were using Gwen's badge to search for Star. They found themselves is a rocky area.

"Star should be around here." said Gwen

The sign kept getting stronger. They soon found Star's badge.

"If Star's badge. Who ever took Star must know about the Plumbers." said Ben

"So this person is not from Mewni."

"It looks like it."

"How ever I can use this to track Star." Gwen's eyes started to glow purple.

Back at the castle.

Bleaka showed up the with her clothes torn up. As well as scratches and bruises. She clasped to the ground. The guards ran up to her and quickly took her inside.

A guard come into the war room. "Queen Moon. Star just showed up." said the guard

"We should question her till we figure out if she is the real Star or the fake. Take her to a spar room." said Omnitraxus

"I'm sorry we already took her to the infirmary. Star looked like she was banged up."

They went over to the infirmary to check out who they thought was Star.

The doctor that was there told Moon that the person they thought was Star was okay she was not so badly hurt. Moon recommended a magic blood test witch is there version of a DNA test to see if it was the real Star. The rest of the Magic High Commission agreed to that. The Bleaka got up.

With Ben and Gwen.

Gwen was using her locator spell using Star's badge that lead them an abandoned warehouse.

"Star is in here." said Gwen

They entered the building. "Ben! Gwen!" said Star excited to see them.

Gwen could tell it was the real Star through her manna. Gwen gave a nod to Ben. Then he went up to Star and untied her. "Are you okay?" asked Ben

"Yeah! I'm okay. And I found out who the other Star is."

"You did who is she?"

Star started to tell Ben and Gwen about Bleaka and what she knew about her. As well Star told them that Bleaka left here a few hours ago.

Back at the castle

Bleaka was able to past the test the Magic High Commission did to see if she was the real Star. Bleaka told Moon and the Magic High Commission where Star was. With them thinking it was her. But as they left Ben, Star and Gwen showed up. Just as Moon and the Magic High Commission stared to leave. They all meet outside the kingdom.

"Ben! Gwen! Get away from her now! She is not the real Star." said Moon

"What do you mean? I am the real Star!" said Star

"Nice try we did magic blood test so we already know who is the real Star."

"What's a magic blood test?" asked Gwen in a whisper

"It's pretty much our version of a DNA test." whispered Star. "If you want me to prove it. I'll take the test to prove it." But Bleaka was following the Magic High Commission to watch them take Star way.

"I don't see what that would prove. We already know your not the real Star." said Omnitraxus

"Then why not just to prove me wrong."

"Fine you want the test you got the test. Hekapoo do the test."

"Fine!" said Hekapoo. She sent clone of her to do it incase it was a trap.

"No! Don't do it! She is trying to trick you." said Bleaka as she showed herself.

"We know that! We are just doing this to humor her." said Omnitraxus

Hekapoo's clone started the test on Star and it showed that it matched. This shocked Moon, Rhombulus, Hekapoo and Omnitraxus.

"How is that possible?" Omnitraxus said in shock

"Great, now we are back not knowing with one is the real Star." said Rhombulus

"It obvious she is the fake." said Bleaka pointing at Star

"What! If any ones a fake its you." said Star

Then both Star and Bleaka started to fight. Then soon there wands got stuck. Sparks started to fly from there wands. Then soon Bleaka's hair started to turn white and clothes turned red.

"This makes it much easier." said Hekapoo

But after a bit they were able to pull the wands apart. Then Azmith showed up.

"What are you doing here Azmuth?" asked Ben

"I'm hear for her." said Azmuth as he pointed to Bleaka. "Bleaka stole the copy of the crystal I was going to use to fix the wand. That was before Star was able to fix it herself. And by the way Bleaka now looks. It looks like she used highly illegal tech."

"So what of it. I would do anything to get revenge on Ben for what he did to Albedo." said Bleaka

"What happened to Albedo was done by himself not Ben. And now you are in the same boat as him. You will remain as you are just like Albedo." Then Bleaka was teleported away. "Now that is taken care of. I'll take my leave with this wand she made." Then Azmuth vanished as well as the wand that Bleaka made.

"We should have stopped him from leaving with that wand." said Omnitraxus

"It's alright. I don't think it's nothing to worry about with him taking it. Plus that means we don't have to worry about someone else taking from us." said Moon


	27. Nor Iron Bars A Cage

It was a normal day as Ben, Star and Gwen were looking some clues in Kevin's room. Then Ben found something carved into the desk. Star and Gwen didn't know what it meant but Ben knew what it was. He drove them to a Plumber building and then they were teleported to a null void prison. When they go the prison, robots were aiming blasters at them.

"Hey, easy, guys. We come in peace." said Ben

The robots but there blasters down. "You aren't supposed to be here." said Morgg

"We're no happier about this than you are, Warden Morgg." said Gwen

"There's a procedure, remember? Once a criminal's captured, you're supposed to teleport them here. That's all. Incarcicon is off-limits to the Plumbers. You're violating the rules."

"We're not here on Plumber business. We're here to warn you." said Ben

"We believe there's someone in this prison who wants you dead." said Star

"Everyone in this prison want me dead, little lady. It comes with the job. But I assure you, I am perfectly safe. Now appreciate your concern, but I'd appreciate it even more if you'd just leave my facility." said Morgg

"The teleport system only works in one direction, remember? People can beam in, but they can't beam out." said Gwen

"Guess we'll just have to wait here for the next supply transport ship. That's tomorrow, right?" asked Ben

"You knew that when you came here." said Morgg. Ben, Star and Gwen looked at each other and smiled. "Show these three to temporary quarters, and keep them comfortable until the supply ship arrives."

"Thanks. Appreciate the hospitality." Ben, Star and Gwen followed a robots. "Just watch your back, okay. We were serious about the danger." said Ben as he left. As they head to there temporary quarters. Ben noticed a prisoner with a mining cart and some gear. "What's with the mining gear? I didn't know this was a labor camp."

"I am not programmed to provide that information." sad the robot. Then robot got to there temporary quarters. "These will be your quarters until the supply ship arrives."

They went into the room. It had three beds in there.

"Nice." said Ben. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Locked?" asked Star

"Like that's a surprise." Ben and Star each layed on a bed as Gwen tried to open the door. But she wasn't getting anywhere. "Any luck?"

"Does it look like I'm having any luck?" asked Gwen with a little bit of anger in her voice

Ben the activated the Ultimatrix and hit it. "Goop!" He went under the door and appeared on the other side.

"Have you ever picked a lock before?"

"No. Is it hard?" Ben was able to dissolve the lock. Then the door opened.

"Let's find Kevin." They left and started to search the prison. They soon got to a mine entrance. They were hidden so some robots wouldn't see them. "This prison wasn't designed as a mining colony."

"So what are they digging for?" asked Star

"Let's ask." said Ben

They soon went down the mine. "Whatever is down here, Morgg doesn't want anyone on the outside to know about." said Gwen

"Which is why he replaced all the guards with robots."

"Well, it looks like it won't stay Morgg's secret for long." said Star

"I'm sorry to hear you say that." said Morgg for behind them. They turned to and saw Borgg with six robots. "I'm even more sorry that you ignored my warning and that the other prisoners got to you before I could save you. Try not to make too big a mess, won't you, boys." Morgg started to walk into the mine. Then the robots started to blast them. Gwen quickly put up her shield. They blasted at the shield. Star fired a blast at the robot sending them to the ground.

"Let's find some cover." said Ben

They started to run and as they did the robots started to get up. Then they went after Ben, Star and Gwen. They soon found themselves at a dead end.

"Dead end." said Star

"What do we do now?" asked Gwen

"Now we stand and fight." said Ben. Then the robots got there. Ben activated the ultimatrix and hit it. "Humongousaur!" Ben punched two to the ground. Star blasted two into the wall. Then Gwen used her magic to lift the last two up on to the celling. Once they hit the celling some blue dust started to come down.

"We need to find Kevin." said Gwen

"We need to stay alive fir..." Then Ben sniffed some of the blue dust. Once he sniffed it his vison started to go funny. He then started to see things. He soon saw Star and Gwen change into unknown aliens. He started to attack them. They dodged out of the way. Then Gwen but up her shield to block an attack.

"Stop it now, Ben! It's me Star and Gwen!" said Star

"Monsters! What have you done with Gwen and Star?" asked Ben in anger as he smashed down Gwen's shield

"We're right here, Ben. Can't you see that?" asked Gwen. But Ben didn't responded. But he was about to attack again.

"Okay, something is wrong! Ben!" said Star. Then she was able to slap Ben on the face. "Stop this right now and listen!"

Ben shock his head and his vision was back to normal. "Star? Gwen?" said Ben

"Finally! That what we been telling you."

Then Ben turned back to normal. "Sorry about that. I-I thought you two were monsters."

"Seriously?" asked both Gwen and Star

"I was seeing all kinds of stuff. That blue dust I sniffed must have made me hallucinate. "

"Now we know what Morgg is trying to hide." said Gwen

"He's forcing the prisoners to mine some sort of alien dream dust."

"Wow! From prison guard to prison warden to intergalactic drug trafficker." said Star

"Don't forget the part where he ends up in jail."

"Not if Kevin find him first." said Gwen

As they made there way through the mine they noticed the prisoners were being shocked by there collars around there necks.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Star

"Some sort of sonic feedback! Those collars are killing them! And if sonics is the problem, then the solution is..." Ben activated the ultimatrix and hit it. "Echo Echo!" Ben copied into several times. "You two, might want to cover your ears." Star and Gwen covered there ears. Then all the Bens started to send out sonic waves and destroyed the collars. Once that was done Ben turned back to normal. The robot guards tried to get the prisoners back to work. But the prisoners started to attack the robots. "I think our work here is done."

After a bit the soon found Kevin before he could kill Morgg.

"Kevin, no!" yelled Gwen. This got Kevin's attention. "Please, don't do this!"

"Forget it, Gwen. Nothing's gonna save that slug." said Kevin. Then he swung his fist at Morgg. But he ducked.

Ben quickly activated the ultimatrix and hit it. "Armodrillo!" said Ben. Kevin grabbed Morgg by his neck. But Kevin was tackled by Ben making him drop Morgg. After a bit Kevin hit Ben off. Morgg started to run for it. Kevin tried to go after Morgg but Ben grabbed Kevin's leg.

"Let me go, Tennyson!"

"I can't let you hurt him, Kevin."

"Then I'll just have to hurt you!" Kevin hit Ben into a support beam. Then the roof of the mine started to collapse.

"Ben, watch out!" said Star in a worry tone.

Ben was able to jump to the side and get out of the side before the roof of the mine collapse.

"He's gone." said Gwen

Then Ben turned back to normal. "We'll find him." said Ben. After a bit Ben, Star and Gwen found themselves in the mine's deepest tunnel. "Okay, we take the elevator, work our way up one floor at a time."

Then they heard screaming. They looked over and saw the elevator was dropping down. They noticed that Morgg was in the elevator.

They started to run near the elevator. "Turbo!" said Gwen as she cast her spell. This stopped the elevator from crashing down saving Morgg.

"Warden." said Gwen

"Nice of you to drop in." said Star

"I can't wait to hear how you're gonna explain all this to the Plumbers." said Ben. Gwen made some handcuffs with her magic. They took him to the surface. Once they got there they saw holes in the walls as well as smock. Tones of the prisoners were escaping.

"What hit this place?" asked Star

"I think we did." said Gwen

"Any sign of Kevin?" asked Ben

"Long gone." said Quince as he showed up. "He thought that slug was finished, so he took off."

"And you didn't leave, too?" asked Star a little confused

"I still got time to serve."

"Most of the prisoners are escaping. Shouldn't we do something?" asked Gwen

"They're out of prison, but they're stuck in the null void. That's probably punishment enough. Gwen, you see what Kevin's capable of now." said Ben

"That's why we have to help him."

"I think we're past that. I think... we have to put him down."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gwen in surprised by that.

As for Star she was thinking they might actually have to.


	28. The Enemy of My Enemy

One night Ben was driving around in his car with Star and Gwen in the car as well.

"I'm sure that ship landed close by, unless the sensors are off." said Ben

"Or unless you set them up wrong." said Gwen

"I didn't set them up wrong."

"Or unless you got us lost."

"I didn't get us lost." But then Ben control of the car a bit.

"Or unless you drive us into a ditch!"

"Why don't you just say what's on your mind? Kevin's on the warpath, and you think it's my fault!"

"Okay, yes! That covers it."

"We have to face facts. Absorbing my Ultimatrix has driven Kevin every bit as crazy as he was when he was a kid. It's too late to take him back. The only thing we can do now is take him down."

"You don't know that. You can't..."

"Look out!" shouted Star

Ben and Gwen who were not looking at the road. Then after Star called out the looked and saw someone in front of the car it was Argit. Ben quickly hit the breaks. Argit was hit but thanks to Ben slowing do he wasn't hurt that much. But he was knocked to the ground. Ben, Star and Gwen came out of the car.

"Argit? Why'd you jump in the way like that" asked Gwen

"No, that's okay. I have another one at home." said Argit in a daze

"Snap out of it." said Ben

"Right. Snapping. Whew, I've been looking all over for you."

"Just so you know Kevin is not with us, and we are not going to buy whatever you're selling." said Star

"No con. Not this time. I'm turning myself in!"

"Uh-huh." said Gwen not believing him

"Why would you do that, Argit?" asked Ben

"Because Kevin's after me." said Argit

"How about you take it from the top?"

"I needed some equipment for a... project I'm doing. So i flew to Earth to see what I could borrow from my old pal Kevin." Then Argit started to tell them the story of Kevin attacking him.

"What do you want from us?"

"Protection. Lock me up. Throw away they key. I don't care. Just put me somewhere Kevin can't find me."

"We're not running a weasel relocation program." said Gwen

"Such an ugly spirit for such a pretty girl."

"Hang on. Let me think. What about the lab at Los Soledad?" said Ben

"First place he'd look."

"We could hide you in the null void."

"There are too many guys in there who don't like me."

"You seem to have a lot of those." said Star not sounding surprised

"Come on. There's got to be some place you could put me. Maybe some police protection?"

"We could take you to the Plumbers Academy. That's the closest fortified Plumbers' facility to Earth." said Ben

"Where they train new Plumbers for galactic police duty?! Not there! Anywhere but there!"

"Or we just let Kevin have you." said Gwen

"Like I was saying, the Plumbers are a fine organization. I'd love to visit their school." Ben, Star and Gwen started to walk over to the side Argit was about to follow but Gwen stopped him.

"If Kevin figures out that Argit got away from Earth, he'll come after him." said Gwen

"I'm counting on it. We'll use Argit as bait, and we'll have the whole academy there to back us up." said Ben

"That could work." said Star

"And you're okay with this?" Gwen asked Argit

"I only want to pay my debt to society. And not get killed." said Argit

They all got into Ben's car they drove to there ship the Rustbucket 3. Ben started to start up the ship. And started to fly the ship. As the ship started to fly up into space Kevin started to follow them. He soon caught up with the ship and rammed it. In the ship an alarm started to go off.

"What was that?" asked Star

Ben turned on a camera and they saw Kevin ramming the ship. "Bad news." said Ben

"It's Kevin. How'd he find us?" asked Argit

Then Ben pulled off a tracking chip off of Argit's shirt. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"I knew nothing about that. I swear."

Kevin kept ramming the ship. "Let him in, or he'll wreck the ship." said Gwen

"Why doesn't he just phase through the hull?" said Ben

"I'm wondering that as well." said Star

"Maybe he hasn't read the Big Chill instruction book. Let him in!" said Gwen

Ben then hit the button for the external mic. "Doofus, you've got the powers of a ghost! Come in already!" said Ben. Ben, Star, Gwen, and Argit went to the hanger. Then Kevin phased through the floor of the ship. "We just got this thing fixed from the last time you wrecked it."

"Don't act like we're still friends." said Kevin

Ben was about to use the ultimatrix but Gwen stop him. "Kevin, we are your friends." said Gwen

"A friend of mine wouldn't protect Argit. " This caused Argit to move back a bit.

"We're trying to protect you."

"You're making a mistake." said Ben

"No, helping Arget is a mistake. Trying to stop me is a mistake. And stealing my car, big mistake."

"Hey the car was in here since we went to the forge of creation. You would have been mad if we left it there." said Star

Kevin picked up something and was about to attack them. Gwen quickly put up a shield to block it. Ben quickly used the Ultimatrix.

"Jetray!"said Ben. Then he charged at Kevin knocking him over. Ben then fired several lasers at Kevin. But the lasers didn't effect Kevin at all. Star was about to attack but Gwen quickly came up with an idea.

"Hang on to something!" said Gwen. Gwen used her powers to pull a leaver from across the room. This opened the ramp on the ship. The wind started to blow stuff out of the ship. Soon Kevin's car started to move hitting him out of the ship. Kevin saw his car fall and went for it. Gwen quickly pulled the leaver back up and the ramp closed. Then Ben turned back to normal.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you couldn't stop him. Because he's too strong. Because he was gonna kill us."

"That's right. I just wanted to hear you say it." Ben, Star and Gwen started to leave the hanger.

"So what are we gonna do now?" asked Argit

"Get away. And fast." Once they got out of the Earth orbit they went into hyperspeed to get to the Plumbers academy fast.

Ben soon docked the ship and they left it and entered the Plumber academy. Argit was a bit skittish being there. Even though most of them are just cadets.

"Look at you two all grown up. And who is this lovely lady." said the man in charge as he greeted Ben, Star and Gwen.

"I'm Star. I'm Ben's girlfriend." said Star

"Oh really! Well Ben is one lucky boy to have a girlfriend like you." Star started to blush a bit.

"Well its nice to see you again, Magister Coronach." said Ben

"Thanks for letting us drop in on such short noticed." said Gwen

"Ah, anything for a Tennyson. How's your grandpa?" asked Coronach

"He's on Galvan Prime, recoving from an injury." said Ben

"Max Tennyson is tough as nails. He'll be back on the beat in no..." Then Coronach noticed Argit. "What is he doing here?"

"Ben his using him as bait." said Gwen

"To catch who?"

"Kevin Levin. He's kind of lost it." said Ben

"So you decided to turn my academy into a war zone without asking me?"

"No. Well, sort of. Okay, yes. Anything for a Tennyson, right?"

"Argit, you're going into a cell."

"Sure thing. What time's the breakfast buffet?" asked Argit as a Plumber recruit dragged him off.

"You three, in my office. Now." Ben, Star and Gwen followed Coronach to his office. They each took a seat with Coronach seating at his desk. "This is not a person or a battlefield! It's a place of learning."

"Obviously you've never seen my high school." said Ben

"Those cadets out there aren't ready for this. They're rookies. And you but them in the line of fire. I have half a mind to look you up, too. What do you say about that?"

"I'm wondering what the other half is thinking."

Soon after a bit the alarm started to go off. Gwen eyes started to glow.

"It's Kevin." said Gwen

"This is your mess, Tennyson. I hope you've got a plan to clean it up." said Coronach as he grabbed his blaster and left his office.

"Me too." said Ben

Coronach and the recruits tried to hold there own agents Kevin. They didn't last that long and got knocked out except for Coronach. "Get off my station!" ordered Coronach. Then he fired his blaster at Kevin but it didn't effect him. Kevin morphed his arm into Goop's arm. He stretched it out and grabbed Coronach and lifted him into the air.

"Not a problem. Soon as I get Argit." said Kevin

"This isn't about Argit. This about you and me" said Ben as he entered the area.

"Don't flatter yourself. Your turn will come."

"Hey, felon! Don't look away from me! I was talking to you!" said Coronach as he puled out his blaster pistol and blasted Kevin's arm get him free from it. Kevin morphed it back to the dimondhead claw. He then fired a stream of water at Coronach sending him flying. Gwen then used her powers to save Coronach.

"You were right, Magister. I thought your cadets would soften up Kevin for me. But this is my fight. So I'm going to finish it." said Ben. He activated the ultimatrix and hit it. "Humongousaur!"

Then Kevin flew down to the ground. "Not impressed."

Ben then hit the omnitrix symbol. "Ultimate Humongousaur! How do you like me now?" Both Ben and Kevin started to charge at each others. Both Ben and Kevin started to trade blows knocking the other back. Kevin soon gave Ben a mean upper cut sending Ben flying into the next level. Ben was out cold on the ground as he turned back to normal. Kevin picked up Ben from the ground.

"For old time's sake, I'll make this quick." But before Kevin could do anything to Ben, Star started to blast him. The blasts pushed him back enough to make him let go of Ben.

"Don't you dare!" said Star as she kept blasting Kevin.

"I'm not surprised that you're trying to stop me." Kevin blasted Star sending her to the ground out cold. Then Argit, Octagon and Rhomboid ran into the room.

"Get him! Get him! Get him!" said Argit. Then Octagon fired a orb at Kevin. Kevin moved a bit as the orb landed on the ground and started to beep. "What is that?"

"That's what you'd call a nuclear fusion grenade." said Octagon

Rhomboid chuckled a bit. "Ought to blow up Kevin real good." said Rhomboid

"Not to mention this whole space station and everyone in it!" said Argit

"I had not fully considered that fact." said Octagon

Ben soon got up. I noticed the beeping orb and figured it wasn't good. He quickly activated the ultimatrix and hit it. "Echo Echo!" said Ben. Then two more appeared. All three went around the orb sending out sonic wave at it. The orb started to go of but the sound waves were keeping the explosion at bay. Two of the Ben's disappeared as Ben hit the omnitrix symbol. "Ultimate Echo Echo!" Ben launched some disks the disks started to surround the explosion and started to send out sound waves. Ben started to send out sound waves as well to push it. He started to fly the explosion out of the Plumbers Academy through a window. But before anything was sent into space a metal screen covered the place Ben exited from. Ben kept going till he was far enough away. Then he launched the explosion out to a clear part of space so it can go off with out hurting anyone.

Beck at the Plumbers Academy.

Kevin was standing behind Argit. Then he soon noticed Kevin. "Kev, cut me some slack, will you? Remember all the good times we had?" asked Argit

"No. But I'm gonna remember this." said Kevin as he started to beat up Argit. He hit Argit so hard it sent him flying.

Argit slowly got up as Kevin was making his way towards him. "No more. Please." Argit said in a weak tone

Kevin picked Argit up. His hand started to glow but before he could hit Argit. "Kevin! That's enough!" shouted Gwen getting Kevin's attention

"You're right!" said Kevin as he just tossed Argit to the side into a wall.

"How could you?! Kevin, he was your friend." Gwen started to move back as Kevin got closer.

"Yeah. He was."

"Give yourself up, Kevin. Don't make me..." Gwen's hands started to glow purple ready to use her powers.

Kevin started to punch Gwen. She quickly put up a shield. But Kevin shattered it and Gwen was sent back onto the ground. Kevin was about to hit her again but he stopped before he could. "The only reason you're alive is because of what you used to mean to me." Then Kevin flew away phasing through a wall. Gwen was there crying as she saw this. Star soon got up just as Coronach came in with Ben still transformed.

"Ben!" said Star a bit worried seeing that Coronach was helping him walk a bit.

"He just come back through the airlock. He's pretty banged up, though." said Coronach

Ben was able to walk without Coronach help and hit the omnitrix symbol turning back to normal. "I'll live." said Ben

"That's more than Argit can say."

They walked over to where Argit is. "You can get up now."

"He's dead, son."

"No, he's playing dead. Come on, Argit. Shows over." Ben said as he picked Argit up and started to shake him a bit.

The one of Argit's eyes opened. "Is he gone yet?" asked Argit. Then Ben pushed Argit to the ground. "Hey, if I hadn't shut off my pulse, he would have kept hitting me!"

"Shut off your pulse?" asked Gwen

"How do you think a species that obnoxious managed to survive so long?" asked Ben

"That make sense." said Star

Argit let out a scoff. "Well, if you excuse me..." said Argit as he started to walk away.

"We have some unfinished business." said Coronach stopping Argit

"Such as?"

"You assaulted two of my cadets, not to mention the 14 active warrants for your arrest. Or did you forget?"

"Actually, I sort of did."

"Lock him up." Coronach said as he grabbed Argit and tossed him to Octagon and Rhomboid how took Argit away.

Gwen was looking out a window. Soon Ben and Star went up to her. "What happened with Kevin?" asked Ben

"He got away. But maybe it's not too late. Maybe we can still help him." said Gwen

"And maybe we can't." said Ben


	29. Absolute Power Part 1

It was late at night Alan was running from Kevin who was chasing him. Kevin tried to freeze him but Alan just melted the ice. Kevin wrapped Alan in vines but they were quickly burned off him. Alan carved out a stone out and started to fly away. Kevin quickly shot a stream of water at Alan putting out his flame and sending him crashing to the ground. Kevin started to get closer to Alan. He started to shot a fire ball at Kevin but he blew it out with a gust of wind from his mouth. Kevin blew the wind on Alan putting out his flames. But Alan quickly powered back up. But Kevin quickly grabbed Alan and started to absorbed his powers. Kevin just smiled as he wanted more was about to finish Alan off but Ben got there just in time.

"Enough, Kevin!" said Ben who was transformed into NRG. Ben grabbed Kevin's arm stopping him.

"Let me go, Tennyson!" said Kevin\

"Um, no!" Then Ben fired a blast sending Kevin flying back into the corn field. "Alan, can you hear me?" Al that came out of Alan was some moans. Then Kevin came out of the corn field.

"I want your power."

"Yes. Come and get it." Kevin ran up to punch Ben. But Ben dodged out of the way and fired a blast at Kevin. Kevin turned into goo and moved behind Ben. Kevin turned back to solid as he grabbed Ben from behind in a hold.

"I'm gonna crack you like an egg." Kevin said as his grip got stronger.

"Let go of me!" Ben started turn red as he started to heat up and broke free from Kevin. Ben turned around to face Kevin. As the battle between Ben and Kevin was happening Star was sneaking up towards Alan so she could get him out of there. Star picked up Alan and started to get away

"Shouldn't have let you go. You were doing me a favor. Only one of us is walking away from this, Tennyson and it's not gonna be Alan or Star!" Kevin fired a lighting blast from his head towards Star and Alan. Already figuring it out there plan. Ben quickly got in the way of the blast to shield them. Ben was soon knocked him back to the ground. "Your time is coming, Tennyson and yours two Star." Kevin then started to fly away. Ben got up and Alan soon after that.

"You're gonna be okay." said Star

"No, I'm not. None of us are. I got off easy. You two should have seen what he did to the others." said Alan

"Pierce? Helen?" asked Ben in a worried tone

"And Manny. And some guy named Dr. Vicktor. I didn't understand what Kevin wanted from us until now."

"Your energy. And he's never gonna stop unless I stop him for good."

Star knew this was the going to have to happen. Kevin was getting to much out of control.

Later back at Gwen's place. Ben and Star asked Gwen to track Kevin down.

"No, I won't help you." said Gwen in a loud voice

"If you won't use your powers to track him down, me and Star will just go find him myself." said Ben

"But it's Kevin."

"Wake up and smell the end of the world, Gwen. He's out of control."

"He's our friend."

"Was our friend."

"We'll figure out some way to save him."

"He's too far gone. Either we save Kevin, or we save the world." Ben and Star started to head for the door. Gwen quickly got in there way.

"I won't let you two hurt him."

"Out of our way." Ben just walked pass Gwen. Put she stopped him one more time.

"He's come out of this kind of thing before. Remember what he was like when he was little?"

"Do you? He's worse now than he ever was, and you know it."

"Star, you got to talk Ben out of this."

"I can't. And I don't knows if there is a other way." said Star

The left the house but they didn't even make halfway towards Ben's car when Gwen trapped them in a dome. "There has to be something we can do."

"He's beyond our help. We have to think about the safety of everyone else." said Ben

"I'm not letting you two out."

"Yes, you are." Ben activated the Ultimatrix and hit it. "Chromastone!" Ben held his hand out and absorbed the dome freeing himself and Star. Ben and Star continued to walk to the car.

"I won't let you two do this!" Gwen fired a beam at Ben. But Ben absorbed it and fired back at Gwen. Gwen dodge the attacks and fired back. But the blast didn't effect Ben.

"Do you want some help?" asked Star

"No. I got this." said Ben. Then Star headed for the car an got inside. "Go back inside After all there's no way she can beat Chromoastone with your kind of power!"

"Think so? Facio gravis!" said Gwen. Then gravity increased for Ben. "Now you'll stay here."

"Yeah? What do you think Kevin's doing while you're wasting my time?" Then Ben fired a beam at Gwen.

"Tabesco caix!" The spell stopped Ben's attack and started to melt him. Ben hit the omnitrix symbol and there was a green flash.

"Terraspin!" Ben started to send out a strong sending Gwen into the wall of the house. "If you think for one second that Kevin wouldn't drain you dry."

"Some friend you are. You won't even try to help. What if it was you?"

"I'm not going to argue with you anymore, Gwen."

"Tardus motus!" This stopped Ben wind. Gwen made some panels and started to get down as she head towards Ben. Ben hit the omnitrix symbol.

"NRG!" Ben slapped his hand together and touched the ground causing the ground to turn into lava and shot up around Gwen. Gwen quickly put up a shield around her. Once the lava disappeared Gwen noticed Ben wasn't there.

"Ben?"

"Nanomech!" Ben flew up to Gwen. She was barley able to see Ben. "I dodged between the lava droplets."

"Cloudo doris!" Then Gwen closed her book on Ben. "Game over, cousin. Check and mate." Then there was a green flash from the book. It fell out of Gwen's hand open. Then Gwen saw Ben in a different form. "Waybig." Ben crossed his arms and fired a beam at Gwen. She put up a shield. But Ben broke through it easily sending her to the ground. She was a bit out. As Ben turned back to normal.

"You know why you lost? Because you care about not hurting me. And that's exactly why you can't do what it takes to deal with Kevin."

Later in a Forever Knight base Ben was going nuts on the Forever Knights in order to find Kevin. The Forever Knights were scared but no mater what Ben kept finding them.

"Come on just tell us what we want to know." said Star as she watched this happen.

Gwen borrowed ship to go see Grandpa Max.

"I'm sorry to bother you while you're still recovering Grandpa." said Gwen

"I'm always glad to see you, Gwen. Anyway, I don't having a lot to do in this re-gen tube but float and heal." said Max

"We can't let Ben destroy Kevin. We've got to find a way to cure him."

"Ben is right."

"I know, he... Wait, what?" This surprised Gwen

"You are a plumber, Gwen. A lot of people are depending on you. You've got to put your feelings aside and do what's right."

"This is Kevin we're talking about."

"If you can't be a professional, then just stay out of the way and let Ben do what needs to be done."

"But, Grandpa..."

"I can't help you, Gwen."

"Then I'll find someone who can."

Sometime later. Ben was driving his car with Star in the passenger seat. Then the ultimatrix started to beep.

"I'm done talking, Gwen." said Ben

"I'm not Gwen. But we are gonna talk about her." said Max

"She couldn't convince me, so she ran to you."

"Something like that."

"You agree with her?"

"No. Kevin's a menace. Your friendship aside, the only responsible move is to take him down with all necessary force."

"Then I don't understand why you're talking to me."

"It's the logical move. It's the safest move. It's the sensible move."

"But?"

"It's not the Ben move. You trust people. You give them second chances. And they live up to your expectations. Kevin was a sociopath when you were kids, but you trusted him anyway."

"And look how that worked out."

"He's turned into a fine young man. A hero a dozen times over."

"But now he's a monster."

"True. And I'd put him down like a mad dog. But I never thought you would. You always find another way."

"Not this time. When I thought you were dead, I had to do a lot of growing up."

"You did fine."

"For a while. But I let some of my fame go to my head. I've been some what of a jerk these past few months. Aren't you gonna argue with me?"

"Not when you're right."

"I've had fun, but I always told myself that when the situation got serious, so would I."

"I'm not going to argue with you, Ben. I just wanted to make sure you'd really thought about this."

"I have, Grandpa. I'm sorry about what's going to happen to Kevin. Really, I am. But this isn't kid stiff anymore. Playtime's over."

Some more time later. Ben was in a fight with Vulcanus as Humangesor.

"Answer me." said Ben. Then Ben destroyed Vulcanus's robot arms.

"Not the arms! They're the hardest parts to replace! They're always on backorder!" said Vulcanus

"I am not playing games, Vulcanus. Where is Kevin?"

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you. You didn't say please. Toodle-oo!" Vulcanus ejected from his suit. Ben quickly grabbed Vulcanus.

"Stop holding out on me, Vulcanus! Spill!" Ben started to shake Vulcanus

"If you keep it up, I'm gonna spill something, all right." Ben was punch Vulcanus. Star was going to stop him in order for her to try. But Gwen stopped him before Star could.

"Gwen!"

"Let him go, Ben." said Gwen. She pulled with the energy beam she used to stop Ben to make him drop Vulcanus.

"You tell him sister." said Vulcanus

Ben got angry at this. Then Gwen made a make shift cage. "Just listen for a second, will you?"

"Yet you won't listen to us." said Star as she fired a blast from he wand and made cage disappear.

"Now get out of the way, Gwen. I'm going to find Kevin, no matter what it takes." said Ben

"You'll never find him, but I can." said Darkstar as he entered the cave that they were in.

"What are you doing here?" Ben tried to punch Darkstar but Gwen put up a dome to block the attack.

"Why, I'm merely offering you my assistance with your Osmosian dilemma. Isn't that right, lovely Gwen?"

"Don't push it, Michael."

Ben hit the omnitrix symbol and turned back to normal. "You brought Darkstar into this? He is going to ask like our friend again, right?" asked Ben

"And then he'll betray us when he get the chance." said Star in a whisper

"He's the only one who can help Kevin." said Gwen

"Sure." said Ben in aggravated tone.

"But I can help, because you don't understand Kevin, and I do." said Darkstar

"You're making even less sense than usual."

"Shh! Give him a chance." said Gwen

"I can help you, Tennyson, because I can predict Kevin's next move. Kevin and I are the same." said Darkstar

"Uh-huh, you're both evil." said Ben

"We both have an insatiable craving for energy."

"And you're evil."

"Kevin's not evil. Somewhere deep down, he's still our friend." said Gwen

"No, lovely Gwen, he's not your friend anymore. He just looks like him. He's an empty shell, knowing only a hunger that must be fed. That craving is his weakness." said Darkstar

"Michael has a plan to cure Kevin." said Gwen

"I already don't like it." said Ben

"When the Dominus Librium was destroyed, I managed to save a piece of it." said Darkstar

"The energy-absorption thing you used to cure Kevin before?" asked Ben

"Precisely." said Darkstar as he showed Ben the piece of the Dominus Librium.

"Great!" said Star

"Unfortunately, it no longer works."

"Great!" said Ben a bit disappointed

"But with a large enough power source, we may still be able to tap into its inherent abilities."

"You're kidding me, right? Gwen's already wasted enough time trying to find a cure for Kevin. It's too late for that. Every moment he's on the loose is a moment too long. Now, for the last time, are you going to help me find Kevin?! 'Cause if not, whatever else he does, it's on your head."

Some time later Gwen found Kevin and went to see him. Kevin was hold up in an old abandoned arcade. Gwen started to talk to Kevin trying to reason with him but Kevin was trying to hold back the urge to drain Gwen's powers. But it didn't last long. Soon Kevin started to go after her. Gwen tried to stop Kevin without hurting him. Kevin soon trapped her in vines. Gwen summoned some stone solders that Charmcaster uses. One freed her as they solders went after Kevin. Kevin soon absorbed the energy of the creators. Kevin destroyed the empty shells. Kevin started to attack Gwen again. Gwen tried to fight back but he was to strong. She was soon pushed into a wall. Kevin walked up to her and started to absorb her energy. Gwen started to scream in pain as that happened.


	30. Absolute Power Part 2

"Kevin! Stop! You're hurting me!" Gwen said in pain

"This is your fault. You could have helped me with your magic." said Kevin in anger

"No! I tried to..."

"You tried. Eveybody tried. But here I am, a monster, and if I look the part, why shouldn't I act it?"

"I'm here to help you now!"

"Help yourself." Gwen started to scream lowder as Kevin started to absorbed more of Gwen's power.

Then Gwen's eyes started to glow purple. "Punctum contego!" The arcade machines started to glow purple and started to charge at Kevin. Kevin let go of Gwen as she started to make a run for it. Then some of the machines pined Kevin to the wall. Kevin started to punch the machines destroying them. "Kevin! Talk to me!" Kevin started to shot fire from his mouth destroying more arcade machines and causing an explosion. Gwen was able put up a dome to protect herself. She saw Kevin was unharmed and heading towards her.

"I'm coming for you, Gwen."

"Abeo exorior!" Then Gwen teleported away. She teleprted into an alleyway near the arcade where Ben, Star and Darkstar were.

"Thought we were gonna have to come in after you." said Ben

"Not quite." said Gwen

"I suggest we prepare ourselves for what's coming next and quickly." said Darkstar

Later in the Rustbucket 3 Ben was flying it to there next location.

"It didn't work, Michael. Kevin's just as dangerous as ever." said Gwen

"Huh. And I thought for sure you'd be able to talk him out of his mindless revenge spree." Ben said sarcastically

"It worked perfectly, lovely Gwen. Levin has had a taste of your power. He's going to want more." said Darkstar

"So Gwen is the bait." said Star

"Then what's the hook?" asked Ben. They soon landed in Los Soledad. They headed in the lab. "I still don't get it. What's supposed to happen when Kevin gets here?

"I think that's where I come in." said Cooper who was much bigger then he was before.

"Do I know y... Cooper?"

Gwen started to walk up to Cooper. "I had a growth spurt."

"Yes, you did." said Gwen

"Hi, Gwen. Always glad to, uh, y-you know, help out" Cooper said nervously

"Our twitterpated young genius has agreed to help build a machine that will allow us to use the powers inherent in this." said Darkstar as he showed them the piece of the Dominus Librium.

"The Dominus Librium again?" said Star

"Still a bad plan." said Ben

"If they can get it working, we can use it to cure Kevin, just like last time." said Gwen

"And if it doesn't work?" asked Ben

"You already know the answer, Tennyson. There is but one way to deal with a mad dog." said Darkstar

"But it's not going to come to that. It's going to work." said Gwen

"I'll do everything I can, Gwen." said Cooper. He started to use his powers to move objects in order to build the device.

"It's obvious why Cooper's helping. You not so much." said Ben

"Yeah. You're not the helpful type." said Star

"The same reason as always, power." said Darkstar

"I promised him manna. If he helps, I'll give him enough to keep him at full strength fo a year."

"Yeah. Great plan all around." said Ben sarcastically

"It was the only way to save Kevin" said Gwen

"You mean if we can save him." said Star

"Right, things are way past that, Gwen." said Ben

"No. All we have to do is..." said Gwen

"There's no "we". Not this time. I'm the one who put Kevin in the position where he had to absorb that energy. It's my fault that he's lost control. And everything he's done since, all those people he's hurt, all those people he's going to hurt, that's my fault, too."

"You got to let me try."

"I will, but only because I know you're going to fail. Paradox already told us how this one was going to end. I'm going to do what needs to be done. If you can get Kevin to come here, fine. It's as good a place as any to end this. How long before that thing's ready?"

"Um, a couple of hours?" said Cooper making a guess

"You think we can delay Kevin anywhere near that long?!"

"Um...less?"

"In one hour, you get one shot. Then Kevin belongs to me."

Later at Gwen's house. Kevin flew down in front of it.

"Gwen! I know you're in there. I can smell your manna everywhere." said Kevin. He walked up to the door and ripped it off.

"She can't come out right now. Can I help you?" said Max

"Unless you want another trip to the hospital, old man, you'll step aside."

"Not before we talk."

"We got nothing to talk about. Move or die!"

"Your call." Kevin tried to get into the house. But Max just pulled out a blaster Kevin sending him back. Max continued to blast Kevin till he was on the ground on his back. "Sorry it had to end like this, kid."

"Not as sorry as you're about to be." Max fired but this time Kevin absorbed the attack. Then fired it back at Max sending him flying back. Kevin tried to stomp on Max and he rolled out of the way. Max tossed a few gas grenades in Kevin's face. "You think that's gonna save you?" Max sneaked behind and placed an explosive on his back. When it went of it send Kevin into a light pole. "I've had enough of your tricks!"

"Too bad. I'm just getting started." Max pressed a button and the Rustbucket started to drive up with its weapon on the roof of the RV armed. "Fire!" The Rustbucket fired its weapon an it started shock Kevin. Max pressed the button and the weapon stopped firing. Kevin fell to his knees. He started to shake his hand and the ground started to open up under Max. He fell down the hole and landed on a pipe. Kevin walked over and picked up Max.

"I don't know why I ever looked up to you. You don't even have any power to steal."

"Put him down, Kevin." said a man

Kevin turned to see Harvey. "You don't tell me what to do!"

"I said, "put him down"! Are you listening to me, son?"

"You're not my real father! You don't tell me what to do!" Kevin just dropped Max on the ground.

"You're right, I'm you were 4 years old when I married your mother, and I raised you like my own."

"So?"

"So? So you're going to listen."

"You got nothing to say to me! You've tried to take my real dad's place, you convinced my ma to kick me out on the street when I was 11 years old."

"We didn't kick you out, Kevin. You demolished our house!"

"Whatever. If ma really loved dad, she would have never remarried."

"You watch your mouth. Your mother loved your late father more then she loved me, and you more than either one of us."

Kevin started to head towards the house. But Harvey walked and stood in Kevin's way. "Step aside, Harvey. I'm here to see Gwen."

"So you can drain her powers? Max told me what you've been doing. I'm not gonna let this happen again."

"How are you gonna stop me? You hiding my ma in there?"

"No. I'd never let her see you this way. She was so proud of what you were becoming. I won't let you break her heart again."

Kevin's eyes glowed green he raised his arm up and it started to spark. But Harvey never move. "I'm not afraid of you anymore, Kevin."

"I'll take it from here, Mr. Hackett." said Ben

Kevin turned around and saw Ben. "Figured you were around here somewhere, Tennyson." said Kevin

"Yeah. Gwern had this plan where we'd all talk to you, and you'd see the error of your ways."

"Sounds like Gwen, all right."

"But you and I know better. We both know there's only one thing you understand." Ben then activated the ultimatrix and hit it. "Big Chill!" Kevin fired a lightning blast at Ben but he went intangible as the lightning went through him and hit a wooden fence. "Good shot. But I suppose that's cold comfort." Ben breathed out freezing Kevin. Harvey ran over to where Ben is. Ben turned back to normal. "I'm sorry I had to this to you, Kev..." Then Kevin broke out of the ice by the shock wave.

Kevin jumped over to Ben. "Always so sure you're gonna win. What do you got to say for yourself now?"

"Spidermonkey." Ben said as he activate and hit the ultimatrix. Once Ben transformed he fired a web from his tail in Kevin's face.

Kevin quickly got the web of his face. He then noticed Ben was gone. "Where are you, Tennyson?!"

Then Ben hit Kevin with a light pole. This send Kevin flying back. "It's going, going, gone!" Ben started to run around like in a baseball game. "That's Tennyson's 250th home run this season!"

"Tennyson!" shouted Kevin as was flying back

"May have to call that a ground-rule double." Kevin started to fire his eye lasers at Ben from the sky. Ben was dodging all of Kevin's attacks. Ben then shot a web line at Kevin and pulled on it sending Kevin down into the Rustbucket destroying it.

"Ben!" shouted Max after Ben destroyed the Rustbucket.

"Uh, sorry, Grandpa."

Gwen soon came to the door. "What are you doing?!" said Gwen a bit loud

"I said I was sorry. Anyway, you're supposed to be hiding."

Gwen walked up to Ben. "And you're supposed to be delaying him, not dropping RVs on his head!"

"Uh, actually, it was the other way around." Gwen just gave Ben a stare. "I know what the plan was, but since I already beat him, we don't need the plan."

Kevin got back up and lifted up the Rustbucket. "Gwen!?" Kevin said noticing her. Kevin tossed the Rustbucket to the side.

"Quick, what was that plan again?" asked Ben. Then he started to charge at Kevin.

"You're in my way, Tennyson." Kevin summoned a small tornado of wind that Ben got sucked in and was being carried away.

"Ben!" said Max

Kevin charged at Gwen but Gwen summon a block made of manna that Kevin ran into and destroyed but it still knocked Kevin back and to the ground. When Kevin got up Gwen was already gone. As Gwen was getting away Ben got out of the small tornado. Ben used the communicator function of the ultimatrix to call Gwen. "So, how's the plan working?" asked Ben

"Like a charm. Can you call me back? I'm a little busy." said Gwen as Kevin was right behind her. As Gwen tried to get away from Kevin, Ben patched Star in.

"You ready, Star?"

"Yes, I am."

Soon after Star join the chat Gwen was able to lose Kevin. "Okay, I ditched him for a minute." said Gwen

"You sure this is how you want to play it?" asked Ben

"It's how you want to play it, too. Just let me try. If we fail, then... Look, we won't fail. Kevin's a good man. We have to trust that."

The truck that Gwen was riding on started to honk its horn. Kevin was in the middle of the road. The truck started to swerved and tanker part of the truck hit Kevin causing a huge explosion. That was in the shape of a mushroom cloud. Both Ben and Star could hear the explosion.

"Gwen? Gwen?!" Ben said in a worried tone.

"I got this Ben. After all I'm closer." said Star

Back with Gwen. She was able to survive the blast with the driver by being a dome of manna. She floated out of the flames. Once they were out she lowered the dome. Gwen told the driver to run as Kevin walked out of flames unharmed.

"I'm starting to think you're deliberately avoiding me." said Kevin

"Kevin, you're not well. Think about what you're doing." said Gwen

"I'm getting revenge on anybody who ever did me wrong, and I'm stealing your powers because I want them. I'd say I'm pretty clearheaded."

Gwen the pulled out her spell book. "Tempestas serrectum!" Gwen summoned a huge gust of wind. "Stay back, Kevin!"

"I'm not afraid of you." Then a Narwhal hit Kevin knocking him back a bit.

"What about me?" asked Star

"I'm not afraid of you either."

"You should be. I'm stronger then you think."

"Yeah right." Kevin fires his eye beams at Star. Star transformed into her butterfly form and flew up in the sky. "Okay, that's new."

Star fired a blast knocking Kevin back. As Kevin got up with a rainbow glow in his eyes. "Ah, Thanks for the pick-me-up."

"Oh right, Chromastone's power. I forgot! I need to use none energy spells." Kevin fired a rainbow beam at Star. She was able to dodge the blast by opening a portal and went in.

"Where did she go?" Kevin wondered where Star went.

Star appeared right behind Kevin. "Super cupcake bomb." Cupcakes hit Kevin's back and exploded sending Kevin flying forward.

"Sneaky trick." Kevin started to charge at Star.

"Warnicorn Stampede!" Star summoned a huge stampede of warnicorns charged at Kevin. The warnicorns were able the trample over Kevin. As Kevin was under the warnicorns, Ship in his ship form and Julie. She picked up Gwen. As they flew away Kevin went intangible to get free of the warnicorns. Kevin started to fly to follow them. "Oh no. Jelly Bean Hallucination Mist!" A mist started head towards Kevin but he blew a just of wind and the mist hit Star. Star started to cough as she fell to the ground no longer in her butterfly mode. Ben was able to get there just in time and caught Star before she crashed into the ground. Star was laugh up a storm. Then she started to act all goofy.

Over at Los Soledad Cooper and Darkstar was still working on the device. Soon Cooper's phone started to ring.

Cooper used his powers to talk on it without holding it. "This is Cooper. Go ahead." said Cooper

"We're almost there, and Kevin's right behind." said Gwen

"We're not ready, Gwen!"

Then Darkstar grabbed the phone. "We will be." said Darkstar. Then he hanged up the phone. "I can finish from here. Just slow him down." He handed the phone back to Cooper.

"How am I supposed to delay Kevin?"

"This is an abandoned military base. Think." Cooper used his powers to activated the bases defenses and started to fire missiles at Kevin. Kevin tried to dodge them but they were heat seekers. They hit Kevin and he started to fall. He fell onto one of the buildings. Once Kevin got up more missiles and a mini gun started to fire at Kevin. He grabbed on of the missiles that was fired and tossed it to were they were coming out from destroying it.

"That's it. I'm out"

Outside. Julie was dropping Gwen off.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Julie

"Not really? But this is the only way to save him. Go!" said Gwen

Ship flew away with Julie. Then Kevin showed up behind Gwen. "What's it gonna be this time, Gwen? You gonna run, or you gonna fight?" asked Kevin

The Cooper burst out of a wall. "You stay away from her! Aaaah!" said Cooper as he charged at Kevin

But Kevin quickly grabbed Cooper and lift him up into the air. "Trying to make time with my girl, huh?" Kevin tossed Cooper up into the air. Kevin was going to punch him once he came down. But Ben flew in as Ultimate Echo Echo with Star hanging around his neck. Star was still under the effects of the mist.

"Ben?" Cooper asked as Ben dropped off both Cooper and Star

"Yeah, it's me. This is a new one." said Ben. He then started to whisper into Cooper's ear. "Do it!"

"You are really starting to bug me." said Kevin

"I'm sorry about that, but I can't let you hurt anyone else."

Gwen ran over to Ben. "Ben, you promised we'd try it my way first." said Gwen

"Yeah, I lied." Then pushed Gwen out of the way. Star grabbed Gwen and started to mess with her thanks to still being out of it.

Ben send out a sonic wave that send Kevin flying back throw several buildings. Once Kevin stopped the building he was in fully collapsed on him. Ben flew over and landed. Then Kevin burst out of the ruble.

"I've had it with, Tennyson, always beating me when we were kids, everything always going your way!" said Kevin. Then he started to fire crystals at Ben. Ben the send out sound waves to use as a shield to block the crystals. "I get turned into a freak, you become a world-famous superhero!"

"I don't even like being famous. Between you and me, I wish I had my secret identity back." said Ben

"My heart bleeds for you. Now you just bleed!" Kevin send out a wave that make metal start to get attracted to Ben. Soon a tank started to head towards Ben. Ben two discs from his shoulders. They send out sound waves that destroyed the tank. "Nice. But I've got all your powers. Sooner or later you're gonna make a mistake, and that will be the last time."

"I'll try to make this as quick and painless as I can." Ben launched two disks from his hands. The disks started to multiply and surround Kevin. "Sonic Doom!" The disk vary high sonic waves. This started to hurt Kevin as he grabbed his head as he screamed in pain. Once the disks were done Kevin fell to the ground out cold. A disk popped out where Ben's ear should be and went in front of Kevin's face. "One more should do it."

"Ben, don't! He's our friend!" said Gwen as she ran up to Ben

"He was going to hurt you."

"It's not Kevin. It's the power. It's not his fault."

"Paradox said I was the one who will do what has to be done. I got to!"

"Then do it. Protect the innocent that's Kevin, too."

Then Ben turned back to normal. "You better be right."

Ben, Star and Gwen worked together to strap Kevin into the machine that Cooper and Darkstar had made. Cooper began to start up the machine. "That's it. We're ready to go." said Cooper

"Are you sure it will work?" asked Gwen

"Pretty sure." Cooper noticed Gwen was looking down. "I mean yes." This cheered up Gwen. Cooper pulled the leaver up. The machine started to it job. Soon a beam started to come from Kevin's and headed for the Dominus Librium. Kevin was in pain as the extra alien parts started to disappear. After a bit he was back to normal. Because of Kevin was bigger before he fell out of the machine as it turned off.

"Kevin!" Gwen said as she ran over to him

Darkstar was holding the Dominus Librium once the machine was done he was now in his gold form. He raised up into the air as he did he laughed and plasted away the rags he was wearing. "You pathetic imbeciles! This was my plan from the beginning! The power is mine! Nothing can stop me now!"

"Like everybody didn't see that coming." said Ben. Ben pressed switch the revealed a big red button. Ben pressed it and Darkstar was no longer was in his golden form.

"No!" said Darkstar as he fell to the ground. "What happened?"

"All the power you stole and all the power Kevin stole, it just went back to where it belongs."

"And that's the least of your problems." said Kevin as he walked up to Darkstar and punched him in the face giving him a black eye. Kevin then turned to Cooper. "Nice work, kid."

Then Gwen gave Cooper a hug. "You saved his life!" said Gwen. Then she give Cooper a kiss on the cheek.

"Ben figured out Darkstar's plan and told me what to do." said Cooper

"Hey, since you're kissing people." said Kevin

Then Gwen walked up to Kevin and the two started to kiss.

"Now, that's what I call a happy ending."

"I guess." said Cooper with a hint of jealousy in his voice

Then Max and Julie in her Ship armor entered. "You don't know the half of it. We expected Heatblast and the others to get there powers back." said Max

"But even the energy Aggregor stole went back where it belongs." said Julie

All five aliens that Aggregor absorbed were now in the room. "And returned us from oblivion. Thanks you, Ben Tennyson." said Ra'ad

"Wasn't me this time. It was all of us." said Ben

Then Kevin walked up to Ben. "Listen, uh, when I was, uh, out of control, I said some things." said Kevin feeling a bit guilty about it.

"No need to apologize. We're both kind of jerks. That's why we both get along."

"I'm not a jerk." said Star as she walked up to them

"Good point. If I were you, I'd apologize."

"Yeah, well, if I were you, I wouldn't have been such a wuss!" said Kevin

"Wuss?!"

"If you ever lost it like I did, I would have taken you down right away."

"And if I had, you wouldn't be here to call me a wuss!"

"So it worked out great."

"Who wants to go with me and help explain to my folks what happened to their house?" asked Gwen

"Mr. Smootie?"

"You buying?" asked Ben

Ben and Kevin started to leave. "I'll join you." said Star joining them.


End file.
